Mass Effect 3: What Could Have Been
by BuildingAConsensus
Summary: No disrespect towards Bioware, but after speculating about ME3 for 2 years it just didn't turn out how I would have imagined. So I decided to write my own alternate version of events based on my 'canon' Shepard and his choices from ME1 and 2: No Crucible, different story arcs  for squadmates and Cerberus, and a different explanation of the Reapers' motivations. I hope you enjoy!
1. The Calm Before

**PROLOGUE**

Partial Transcript of Interrogation of S. Shepard (former Alliance Cmdr.)

Alliance Earth Command

March 3, 2186

* * *

><p>Col. Skinner: "And you can't name one person to corroborate your story."<p>

Shepard: "I can but I won't. They risked their lives by following me to stop the Collectors. They all deserve medals for that but you'll throw them in prison for it. I did you a favor by turning myself in. I won't betray my crew though."

Col. Skinner: "So now you're protecting known criminals, mercenaries, and terrorists?"

Shepard: "I'm sure Cerberus has people like that working for them but I trust my crew Sir."

Col. Skinner: "I still don't understand Shepard. Up until just recently your record was spotless and you were one of our best. You always put your duty first and worked by-the-book: You showed exemplary courage and leadership on Elysium, became the first human to earn a position with the SPECTRES, and in that spot you managed to keep Alliance interests at heart and still stay on friendly terms with the Council. You didn't seem anti-alien at all like other Alliance soldiers do: you gave the order to save the Council during the Battle of the Citadel despite the human cost. Do you regret that? Is that why you faked your own death and joined up with Cerberus?"

Shepard: "I didn't fake my own death. I died."

Col. Skinner: "Of course you did. And Cerberus 'resurrected you to be humanity's savior.' I still think you just lost it: all that talk of ancient sentient starships coming to kill everyone didn't help your reputation even before this business with you and Cerberus."

Shepard: "The Reapers are real. Your own fleets fought against one three years ago and saw how powerful it was. And 'this business with Cerberus' has nothing to do with why I'm here. That mission to the Bahak system was a favor for the Alliance, because they didn't want to take responsibility for it. The plan to destroy the Alpha Relay was orchestrated by an Alliance operative, and it was to delay the Reapers. I'm just the one that pushed the button."

Col. Skinner: "If that was an Alliance facility then where is the crew? Dr. Kenson? You killed them all and then murdered 300,000 batarians. I know you're probably still angry about Mindoir, your family, but good God Shepard I thought you got your revenge in the Blitz, not like this."

Shepard: "Admiral Hackett saw the report and debriefed me in person. Why don't you take it up with him?"

Col. Skinner: "Believe me, I have. He may support you and your story, but he is clearly not an impartial party and is not on this judiciary board. His testimony will be acknowledged in our final review. I can see you won't cooperate, so if that's all we'll just end this interrogation early and we'll look over the reports with the judiciary…."

Lt. Col. Scully: "If it's all right Sir, I'd like to ask Shepard a few questions about the aliens he claims to have fought, the Collectors."

Col. Skinner: "Go ahead."

Lt. Col. Scully: "We have had limited reports about them, including one filed by Maj. Kaiden Alenko about your encounter on Horizon. If they really did have technological capabilities as advanced as he and you yourself described then how did you defeat them?"

Shepard: "A little luck and a lot of help from the best damn squad in the galaxy. Obtaining an IFF to navigate the Omega-4 Relay also gave us an advantage. The Collectors were hit-and-run attackers; they weren't prepared for a stand-up fight with their backs to the wall. This is all in my written statement and interview notes…"

Lt. Col. Scully: "Yes, I know. And I understand how a strike team could hold their own against them on foot, but you claim to have destroyed them completely. How did you take out a Base that size with just the Normandy's armaments?"

Shepard: "The station controls could be sabotaged to overload critical functions and destroy the base. It was just a matter of getting there."

Lt. Col. Scully: "So that's how you destroyed the base?"

Shepard: "Sir, Ma'am, I believe I've answered all of these questions many times now. You have my story: it's the truth and I'm sticking to it. I'll let you make your decision now."

Lt. Col. Scully: "But nowhere in these logs do you discuss destroying the Collector Base. You say you traversed the Omega-4 Relay and defeated the Collectors and the 'Human-Reaper' they were building. But that's it. Tell me, what happened to the base?"

Shepard: "You're the only who seems to notice that I've been dodging that question. I used the station's controls to deliver a radiation pulse to kill everything on board but keep the base intact."

Lt. Col. Scully: "I don't understand…"

Shepard: "The technology there could help us fight the Reapers. Despite the horrors there, I couldn't just throw it away."

Col. Skinner: "You handed it to Cerberus, didn't you? Collector tech, Shepard? Are you out of your damn mind? Do you have any idea what kind of damage they could do against us, against our allies with that stuff?"

Shepard: "Yes, but think of what it could do against the Reapers as well. We're going to need every advantage we can get to even have a chance at stopping them."

Col. Skinner: "If they even exist! You gave a known terrorist organization some major technological upgrades to fight an imaginary enemy. What if there are no Reapers? Cerberus could use that technology against the Alliance and the people that die when that happens will be on your hands!"

Lt. Col Scully: "Colonel, we need to share this new development with the rest of Command right away."

Col. Skinner: "(into the radio) Lt. Vega, please escort Shepard back to his room. I want guards posted round the clock, and no visitors. No exceptions."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: THE CALM BEFORE<strong>

"…_just enjoying the calm before the shit-storm, Commander."_

– _Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau_

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge listening device recording<p>

Logged by Enhanced Defense Intelligence (EDI)

Six Months Ago

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit, Commander! The Alliance looked the other way this whole time you've been working with Cerberus and now they want to lock you up for doing their dirty work? Fuck 'em. This is a stealth ship, it's not like they can catch you."<p>

"I never thought I'd say this, but Jack's right. You can't afford to waste your time in a prison cell waiting for a show trial, not with Reapers inbound. The galaxy needs you here...I need you here."

"I'm sorry Miranda. I have to do this. We need the Alliance to be ready for the Reapers. Cerberus may be the only ones doing anything about it now but they're not an army. Their size and resources were enough to take down the Collectors, but it won't be enough against the Reapers. We need an army. We need a fleet. Cerberus has 150 operatives and spent most of its resources on me and this ship. The Alliance has millions of soldiers and several fleets. We need them on our side."

"This is bigger than the Alliance. The Reapers are coming for all us, not just humans. I'll see if I can convince the Migrant Fleet to help too. They were already preparing for war against the Geth. I know that's wrong, but at least they'll be ready for heavy fighting if the Reapers get here. I'm still a candidate for the Admiralty Board, so I need to return to them. I'll do what I can to make sure they save their resources for the real war. I don't want to abandon my crewmates here though..."

"Don't worry about it Tali, you'll help more with your position in the Migrant Fleet. All of you just followed me on a suicide mission. I won't ask you to do it again, and I know some of you have other obligations: family, fleet, clan. The Collector Base mission is over. You're all free to go if you choose. You don't owe me anything; I owe you everything. The Normandy is yours now. Take care of her."

* * *

><p>Normandy Crew Deck Lounge<p>

Present

* * *

><p>Garrus Vakarian gazed out across the stars through Normandy's port side window as he drank a dextro-beer. Another slow day on the Normandy, as usual. As the new Shadow Broker, Liara occasionally had some intel for them to follow up on but so far it was mostly dead ends. Most days were spent like this one: monitoring the general galactic news as well as more covert information channels with Liara's help for any sign of the Reapers but finding nothing. It didn't seem right to him. There should be so much more to do with Reapers on the way. But the Reapers weren't something a rogue vigilante and a handful of fighters could take on alone. He began to think maybe some of the others were right to leave, at least most of them were doing something productive:<p>

Shepard was taking one for the team for the Alliance while trying to convince them to prepare for the Reapers.

Tali was now helping to lead the quarians as an Admiral, the highest-ranking position in the galaxy's largest fleet, trying to convince them to see the truth about what was coming and to try and make peace with the Geth. She was in contact with Legion about this while 'they' were off exchanging data with the rest of the Geth and the re-formed Heretics to form a consensus about this same possibility, as well as what to do about the 'Old Machines'.

Urdnot Wrex was still leading the Krogan and trying to reform them for the better. Grunt was already leading his own squad of Clan Urdnot, spreading the word about battles to come and coordinating with Wrex about how to fight them. And Mordin was back with the STG but secretly working on cure for the genophage based on his former student's research he recovered on Tuchanka.

"And here I am sitting on my ass and drinking beer," Garrus thought. But someone had to hold the fort with Shepard gone. And he figured there would be no down time for anyone when the Reapers arrived, so they might as well enjoy it while it lasted. He just wished the rest of the gang was there too.

"Any news, Sir," Jacob said as he walked in.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Garrus responded. "I'm not the Commander. This is his ship. I'm just watching it for him."

EDI appeared as a blue hologram on a console in the lounge and chimed in. "Both Commander Shepard and executive officer Lawson were very clear that you are to be in charge of the Normandy."

He remembered, and it had taken him somewhat by surprise when it happened. He knew he was going to stay but he did not expect to be given command.

"Why couldn't Miranda just take over? She seemed fine ordering us around before some of us even trusted her. She's used to this job."

"So are you," said Jacob, "you lead a squad of vigilantes with no organized support that managed to drop Omega's crime rate single handedly."

"I got them all killed," Garrus replied grimly.

"It wasn't your fault," Jacob countered, "and when you found the guy responsible you spared him. You saw the bigger picture, beyond just revenge. That's the mark of a good leader. Look at Zaeed and what he tried to pull on Zorya. You're better than that. Give yourself more credit. Hell, I don't think we would have survived that little diversion at the Collector Base if you hadn't been leading us."

"Thanks Jacob," Garrus replied, "but I'm sure we'd have done just as well with you in charge, better maybe. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, sounds good," said Jacob as he sat down at the small bar next to Garrus.

"You guys sure have been tearing through all the human beers," Garrus joked. "We're almost out."

"Yeah, I guess you're well-stocked though," Jacob said. "With Tali gone, you've got the dextro-beer all to yourself. Then again, I can't imagine her drinking too much anyway."

Garrus laughed and said, "Don't let her bubbly little girl act fool you. Tali has more responsibility to deal with than any of us did at her age. Sure we've both commanded troops before in the military but we were only responsible for a small squad at most and there were always plenty of people higher up the chain of command. Now she's at the top of it. She's an Admiral responsible for her entire race."

"Can't imagine that..." said Jacob.

"She wasn't even considered a full adult when she joined Shepard to help stop Saren," Garrus said. "Then she joined up with us again to fight the Collectors. She's seen more action than most ever do and she's got some great stories, especially after a few beers have made her more talkative. She's a good drinking buddy."

"You two must be pretty close, after everything you've been through together," said Jacob.

"Yeah," Garrus replied. "She's a good friend..."

* * *

><p>Admiralty Board Meeting Transcript<p>

Migrant Fleet Diplomatic Envoy

Dholen System, Far Rim

* * *

><p>Adm. Koris: "This war you've been advocating will be costly, and it may pointless. It is only a means to an end: what we really want is our homeworld back. If we can do the same through peaceful negotiations, as Tali'Zorah says we can, then there should be no discussion of-"<p>

Adm. Han'Garrel: "And what if negotiations don't work? Even if this 'Legion' was telling the truth, which is a big 'if', it's only one Geth. Tali, you yourself claimed that the Geth are divided, and that your 'friend' was a special unit. What if it's the minority, or one-of-a-kind? Even "Legion' claimed that the Geth have no government or leadership, so how can we trust that this one speaks for all of them?"

Adm. Zorah: "Legion is a platform comprised of thousands of Geth, not an individual. And the Geth are no longer divided: Shepard and I assisted Legion in re-writing the Heretics to fall in line with the true Geth. The Heretics were trying to do just the opposite. We were lucky we met Legion when we did, otherwise the Geth would be united against us."

Adm. Daro'Xen: "Re-written? So the Geth can be hacked...interesting. If we could get our hands on that program-"

Adm. Zorah: "Legion deleted it after we used it, with good reason. We couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands. If the Heretics tried to use it again-"

Adm. Han'Gerrel: "So you and the Geth are 'we' now? Have you forgotten what those things did to us? What they-"

Adm. Koris: "Only because our side struck first, which you are planning to do again at this very moment. Our history will just keep repeating itself unless we can break this cycle."

Adm. Han'Gerrel: "By making nice with those 'things' that drove us from our homeworld, and continued to fight us for the past fight 300 hundred years? They are a mistake we must erase, and I-"

Adm. Daro'Xen: "Or correct. If they can be re-written then we could make them serve us once more. Imagine what a synthetic army like that at our command could do for our people. The Council would have to stop treating us like second-class citizens if we had the power to-"

Adm. Zorah: "The Geth are sentient, they're not just machines. They're just misunderstood. And we don't need to hack them to get them on our side. We can convince them to join forces with us of their own free will to help fight the Reapers-"

Adm. Daro'Xen: "Machines don't have free will, Tali."

Adm. Han'Gerrel: "And this Reaper nonsense again? This discussion is about the fate of our people and re-taking Rannoch, not some Prothean legend you and Commander Shepard believe in."

Adm. Koris: "Reapers or not, we need to be negotiating with Geth about returning to our planet, not starting another war over it. War would result in untold casualties and leave us vulnerable to any threat."

Adm. Shila'Raan: "(entering the room) Admirals, I'm afraid this meeting must be adjourned immediately. There is some troubling news you need to see..."

* * *

><p>Salarian Special Tasks Group Facility 52<p>

Sur'Kesh

Location Classified

* * *

><p>Mordin Solus was interrupted from his laboratory work by the Salarian dalatrass via hologram. "It is fortunate that you were able to put a stop to Maelon's research, Professor," she said. "You were very discreet, and the Krogan are none the wiser. This data, or even just knowledge of it, could have started a major galactic incident like another Krogan Rebellion. You have my personal thanks for your handling of the situation."<p>

"Gratitude appreciated, dalatrass," Mordin replied. "Know you're very busy, took time to deliver thanks personally, honored."

"I hear you've been quite busy as well, Professor," said the dalatrass. "The STG could use more brilliant minds like you. I'll let you get back to work." She signed off.

Mordin returned to his lab bench and continued the day's experiments, but the dalatrass's words troubled him. He had stopped Maelon's research because his methods were monstrous, not to keep the Krogan down he told himself. But he knew that wasn't true: his life's work, the modified genophage, ensured the Krogan infant mortality rate would remain 99.9%. At the time he had thought it was necessary, the only option that would not lead to war. But with Urdnot Wrex leading his people the Krogan were making positive changes, showing that they could be more than just mercenaries, brutes, aggressors.

Mordin believed that a culture should advance at its own natural pace and that 'shortcuts' or technologically uplifting a culture before it was ready could be disastrous. The Salarians uplifting the Krogan to fight the Rachni is what led to the Krogan Rebellions and necessity of the genophage in the first place. But was the reverse true for cultural advancement? After a thousand years Krogan physiology was starting to adapt to the genophage and overcome it. Naturally. Then he had engineered a new modified genophage to undo the adaptation. Was artificially stopping a civilization's natural development just as bad as accelerating it?... Wasn't that what the Reapers did?

The dalatrass was right about one thing though, he thought. If the Krogan found out that research close to curing the genophage had been taken right out from under them on Tuchanka things would be...problematic. Deleting the data would have been much better for security, and is what his old self might have done, but Mordin's experiences serving with Shepard on the Normandy had changed him. He regretted what he had done to the Krogan and saw it as a wrong to set right before he died. And Maelon's work was a huge step forward for that, even if his methods had been brutal. Mordin felt partially responsible for Maelon's victims as well, and thought that using the data for a good cause would at least mean their deaths meant something. But he still didn't have a cure. He was working on one in secret, claiming that he was working on preventing cure attempts like Maelon's, but was still some time away from finishing it. If the Krogan got word of this they would want it. Immediately. Maybe even go to war for it. So for now, he had to keep it quiet.

* * *

><p>Normandy Crew Deck Lounge<p>

Present

* * *

><p>The lounge door opened and Miranda walked in. "Having a little guys' night and drinking on the job? I'm disappointed," she said. "<p>

"Wha-?" Garrus started.

"-Disappointed that you didn't include Joker," Miranda continued. "I think he gets lonely up on the bridge, especially with the ship so empty as it is."

"You care about all of us now?" Garrus joked.

"I've always cared about this crew's safety and well-being," Miranda responded, "Couldn't survive a successful Collector Base assault without a full squad focused on the task. But we've been through a lot together and it's more than that now. You know that up until recently I had no family to speak of and well...I think all of us make a sort of family together. A good one."

"Likewise Miranda," Garrus replied happily, "I never pictured this happening back when we first met, but I'm glad you're here. And I'm sorry if I crossed any lines teasing you and Shepard. You two are great together and I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine Garrus," Miranda replied with a smile, "I did need to lighten up before, and I'm sorry if I was too abrasive at first."

Then Jacob said, "it's nice to have some time together like this, and I think you were right about including Joker, Miranda. I say we take this party to the bridge."

As he said this, Kasumi Goto entered the room. "A party huh? Count me in", she said.

EDI appeared again to say "Alcohol consumption outside of designated areas and while on duty is against ship regulations..." After getting confused looks she continued, "that is a joke."

* * *

><p>Shadow Broker Base Ship<p>

Hagalaz

* * *

><p>Liara T'Soni was frantically trying to process all the new information that had suddenly started coming into her office. As the Shadow Broker, her sources were usually faster than normal channels, but whatever this was wouldn't stay secret for long. Something big was happening. And based on the reports coming in, it didn't look good.<p> 


	2. The First to Witness

**CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST TO WITNESS**

_"Your galaxy is in sight…your final days are at hand."_

_-Object Rho_

* * *

><p>From: Alliance News Network Information Partners<br>March 4, 2186  
>Flood of batarian traffic brings rumors of war<br>By Shirin Kazemi

* * *

><p>UTOPIA SYSTEM –<em> A massive influx of batarian ships is raising tensions in the Exodus Cluster, putting Alliance forces on high alert. According to Alliance officials, the ships came from the batarian-held Harsa relay with minimal warning, some barreling right through. The Alliance reportedly fired on some of the ships with the intent to disable them.<em>

_"It's a miracle any of them are still alive," one human frigate captain said. According to the batarians, they are neither invaders nor defectors, but refugees. They claim a hostile species has attacked the Hegemony's fleet, bombarding Khar'shan and other batarian planets._

_With the Harsa comm buoy system crippled, communication is sporadic at best between far-flung batarians and their government on Khar'shan. Some refugees claim the attackers were Council. Others blame the geth or even the rachni. All report that the enemy, in whatever form, is blockading the relay, destroying most spacecraft trying to make it through. The refugees are not solely civilians. Hegemony Commander, Eruz Mathat, who is under guard while his cruiser is inspected, was blunt in his assessment of the situation. "I never thought I would say this to the human navy," he said, "but we need you."_

* * *

><p>Cronos Station<p>

Location unknown

March 5, 2186

* * *

><p>The Illusive Man lit a cigarette as he read over the various reports coming in, both from public news sources and more covert channels his agents had infiltrated. He had known this day was coming for the past thirty years, ever since he was exposed to the Reaper Monolith on Shanxi, and he had been planning for it ever since. Cerberus had come a long way in the past year, thanks in large part to the data uncovered from his scientists' study of the preserved Collector Base. Now it was time to put his plans, and that technology, into action. He punched in a few numbers on his console and hailed the Normandy. After a few minutes his former first officer, Miranda Lawson, appeared as a hologram in his office.<p>

"Miranda, you and your crew dropped out of contact with me after your attack on the Collectors and the incident at Arahtot. EDI may have disabled the Normandy's surveillance devices, but I have continued to monitor the situation through other means. However, your dereliction of duty is not why I'm calling. The Reapers have reached the Milky Way."

"What makes you so certain?" Miranda replied, "found more clues 'buried in the data?'"

"It's hardly a secret that they're here," The Illusive Man answered. "Some of the reports are showing up in public news outlets, not exactly classified intelligence. There's been no direct confirmation yet, but we both know it's them."

"We need to alert the Alliance." Miranda said.

"They're already aware of what's happening. They're just not ready to accept that it's the Reapers," the Illusive Man replied. "But you and I both know the Reapers are targeting humanity...and Harbinger seemed to show particular interest in Commander Shepard when you encountered him. I'm certain the Reapers will hit Earth soon, and it won't be long until they figure out that Shepard is there. The Commander is still our best hope, we can't lose him again. I need you to extract Shepard and get him and the Normandy off-world...by any means necessary."

"The Alliance is already investigating Shepard for working with Cerberus. Breaking him out of prison won't exactly ingratiate him, or Cerberus, to them," Miranda said. Secretly she also feared that if she broke him out, as much as she wanted to, the Alliance would try even harder to keep them apart.

"The political situation may not be ideal, I know Shepard turned himself in to the Alliance to try and improve it, but now that the Reapers are here the time for politics is over. Besides, the benefits of having Shepard alive and leading the war for humanity far outweigh the risk of leaving him where they Reapers can easily find him on Earth."

"Even if that's true, I'm a wanted fugitive. I can't exactly walk in to Alliance Command," Miranda said.

"With the Reapers on the march, I think their attention will be elsewhere soon. I'll send a battalion of Cerberus frigates to keep the Reapers occupied if necessary," the Illusive Man continued.

"Sovereign tore through the whole bloody Citadel fleet on its own," Miranda said, "how is one Cerberus battalion supposed to make a difference?"

"They're prototypes, Miranda," the Illusive Man replied. "Upgraded with Collector and Reaper technology and capable of holding their own, even against a Reaper, you'll see. Now, time is short. Go retrieve the Commander. Humanity needs him." The Illusive Man signed off and focused his attention elsewhere. There was much to do.

* * *

><p>Alliance Earth Command<p>

March 6, 2186

* * *

><p>Shepard stood by the one window in his quarters, cell really, and looked out across the vast city and overcast sky overhead. After the Collector attack on the original Normandy everything had happened so fast there had not been time to take it all in. He'd been so busy trying to stop the Reapers' plans that he hadn't put much thought into how the galaxy would fight the Reapers themselves if they came in force. Not to mention the whole resurrection business. During the Collector mission he had pushed it to the back of his mind to focus on the task at hand, told himself he was just in a coma for a little while until he finally woke up. Now he was starting to question his humanity, who or what he was after being re-built by Cerberus. And Cerberus...where did they fit in this fight? Could they still be trusted? If so, would the other races trust him if he continued to ally with them? If no one else would do anything until it was too late, did it matter?<p>

In the six months he'd spent stuck on Earth a lot of it had started to sink in, and he felt helpless. With the Collectors dealt with and the Alpha Relay destroyed there was nothing else he personally could do as far he was aware. Now it was just time to wait, and hope the galaxy heeded his warnings enough to prepare for what was coming. He didn't know it yet, but the wait was over.

"Commander." Lieutenant James Vega said as he entered the room and saluted.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore James," Shepard replied.

"Not supposed to salute you either," James said. "C'mon, we gotta go. The defense committee wants to see you."

"The committee? What's this about?" Shepard asked, following James out of the room.

"Couldn't say." James replied, "they just said they needed you. Now."

Shepard saw Admiral Anderson approaching through a crowd of Alliance officials frantically checking their omni-tools and running off in different directions. "What's going on?" he asked the Admiral, "why is everyone in such a hurry?"

"Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets," Anderson told him. "I'm guessing word's made it back to Alliance command. Something big is headed our way."

"The Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"We don't know yet, not for certain." Anderson said.

"What else could it be?" said Shepard.

"If I knew that..." started Anderson.

"It's the Reapers," said Shepard grimly, "and we're not ready for them. Not by a long shot."

"Tell that to the defense committee," said Anderson

"Unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death the committee is a waste of time," replied Shepard, thinking back to one of his first conversations with Jacob Taylor about how Cerberus doesn't 'commission a team to write a report to figure out what to do. They take action.'

"They're just scared," Anderson told him. "None of them have seen what you've seen. We've all reviewed your reports and the data you collected but it's all just theory to us. You've been there, in the trenches fighting them. You faced down a Reaper. Hell, you spoke to one then blew the damn thing up. You've seen how they harvest us, what they plan to do to us. You know more about this enemy than anyone."

"Is that why the grounded me, took away my ship?" Shepard asked angrily.

"You know that's not true." Anderson replied firmly. "When you blew up the batarian relay hundreds of thousands of batarians died."

"It was either that or let the Reapers walk through our back door," Shepard said.

"I know that, Shepard," said Anderson. "And so does Admiral Hackett and some more of the higher-ups. But the Alliance needed to put the blame somewhere. The fleets still aren't back to full-strength from the battle with Sovereign; we can't afford to lose any more in a war with the Batarians. I'm sorry everything's fallen on you, but I hope you know I appreciate what you're doing."

Major Kaiden Alenko stepped out of the defense committee boardroom as they approached.

"How'd it go in there, Major?" Anderson asked.

"Hard to know," Kaiden responded. "I'm just waiting for orders now. Shepard?"

"Kaiden?" Shepard replied, as he turned around.

"You didn't know?" Anderson asked him

"No," said Shepard, "I'm a bit out of the loop these days."

"Sorry," said Kaiden. "I didn't mean to cut you out."

An officer opened the door and approached them. "Admiral," she said, "They're expecting you two."

"Good luck in there Shepard, "said James and he shook the Commander's hand.

Shepard and Anderson proceeded into the war room. Kaiden and James waited outside. "You knew the Commander?" James asked.

"I used to," said Kaiden. "I was with him when he hunted down Saren and stopped Sovereign. If anyone can stop the Reapers, it's him...but I watched him die when the Collectors destroyed the original Normandy. I still don't know if the Shepard here now is the same one I remember."

"What does the committee want with him now, Sir?" James asked "That you can tell me, that is. Col. Skinner seemed pretty pissed at him the other day, practically put him in solitary. But when they summoned him today it seemed pretty urgent...and they seemed nervous."

"Don't know. They were pretty tight-lipped-" Kaiden started, and then something through the window caught his eye. "Oh God.." he continued, "they're here."

The cloudy sky appeared to be raining Reapers. Their main guns fired what looked like red lightning in the distance. They leveled entire buildings as they poured through the clouds. Red meteors containing their ground forces crashed down and unleashed Husks and Cannibals on the city. Flaming debris from Alliance ships destroyed as they futilely engaged the Reapers fell from the sky. And a Reaper approached Alliance Earth Command and fired its beam directly at the room Shepard and Anderson had just entered.


	3. The Time of Our Return

**CHAPTER 3: THE TIME OF OUR RETURN**

_"Our numbers will darken the sky of EVERY world. You cannot escape…"_

_-Sovereign (a.k.a. Nazara)_

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

ETA 20 minutes to Charon Relay

March 6, 2186

* * *

><p>"I have not been able to raise any Alliance contacts on Earth. I am sorry, Jeff," said EDI.<p>

"Keep trying EDI. Maybe they just aren't feeling very chatty towards Cerberus," replied Joker. This was just wishful thinking though, and he knew it. Comm traffic was too quiet, especially for Earth. The last time he'd heard this kind of radio silence this close to a well-established world was on the Eden Prime run three years ago. And a Reaper had been responsible.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and Joker said, "See if you can reach anybody. Is it just Earth that's gone dark?"

"Communication channel quality is sporadic across most major areas," EDI replied, "I detect a massive amount of activity over the last few hours, followed by sudden signal losses. Some of these have been interrupted with intermittent distress calls or reports that seem to match the description of Reapers. It is likely that they are trying to conceal their presence from the rest of the galaxy until they move into these areas."

"Oh no," said Kasumi with a shocked expression on her face, "no, no, no, no, no...They're really here."

"We've all seen the reports coming in over the past few days starting with Khar'shan," said Jacob. "It had to be them. Still...I thought we'd have more time."

"We did have more time," Miranda said as she paced the bridge. "Between stopping Sovereign at the Citadel and destroying the Alpha Relay Shepard bought us three years. If the Alliance hadn't come after him...or if he hadn't turned himself in...maybe he could have stalled them again, stopped them even...I don't know, dammit."

"He did everything he could," said Garrus overlooking the galaxy map. "He cut off all their shortcuts, but we couldn't stop them from just flying here on their own. And I'll bet they had to use up a lot of power to do that."

"I hope you're right," said Miranda. "but as powerful as they are does it even matter if they're not at full strength? EDI said the Human-Reaper was the only the equivalent of an embryo and we barely survived that fight."

"That was on foot though," said Jacob. "You guys took it out with just firearms. A dreadnought would have ripped right through that thing in one shot."

"And the combined dreadnoughts of several fleets were barely enough to defeat Sovereign," Miranda responded. "And that was only after Shepard took down its shields."

"It doesn't matter now," said Garrus. "We've got some better tech on our ships now, like Thanix cannons. Maybe that'll be enough to stop them, maybe not, but either way we have to face them whether we're ready or not. Joker, how long until we reach Earth?"

"15 minutes," Joker responded.

* * *

><p>Alliance Earth Command<p>

5 minutes after signal loss

* * *

><p>The ground shook. Kaiden stumbled through the dust as some flecks of rubble skittered across the floor. A billowing cloud of hot smoke from a nearby fire blasted him in the face and he coughed. At a distance, through the smoke, he could see a horribly familiar glint of armor.<p>

There was no doubt about it: this was the Reaper invasion. This was what Shepard had warned about. Through the billowing clouds of smoke and dust, he could see the dark gleam of their metal armor as they entrenched themselves about the city. Red lasers shot out unpredictably, incinerating anything in their path.

Two things were clear: The Reapers were invading, and Shepard was in the room that took the most direct hit.

Husks started pouring into the facility attacking any survivors. Kaiden Threw a small crowd of them back then drew his pistol and started shooting. He started towards Shepard but Cannibals starting rushing in from that direction as well, pinning him down with their arm-canons. Kaiden took a few of them out by staying in cover and timing his shots with his biotic attacks, but he couldn't get any closer to the Commander's motionless body.

Lieutenant Vega grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. "Come on," he grunted. "We have to get moving."

"The Commander's in there!" Kaiden said. "He needs help. And we need him."  
>James laid down suppressing fire on the incoming Reaper forces, and together he and Kaiden were able to take out all of the ones in the area for the moment. "This way's blocked," said Vega, looking at the collapsed section of the building in their path. "We need to find a way around."<p>

"No time," said Kaiden. "I can handle it." He Lifted a pile of rubble at the door, then set it down to block more Husks from coming

James looked at him approvingly. "That's useful," he said. "You keep doing that, we'll be out of here in no time."

* * *

><p>Normandy Kodiak Shuttle<p>

En Route to Earth from Luna

* * *

><p>"The stealth systems only hide our heat emissions," Jacob said. "and the Reapers are everywhere. I'm pretty sure they'll spot us."<p>

"Maybe," said Garrus, "but it looks like the Alliance is still putting up a fight. Between that and all the evacs we should be able to slip past in the confusion."

"Hiding behind civilians?" replied Jacob. "Pretty low don't you think?"

"There's nothing we can do for them," said Miranda. "And Shepard is our best hope, the whole galaxy's best hope now. We can't lose him...again. He's more valuable than a few grunts or refugees. I'm sorry..."

"She's right, Jacob," said Garrus. "The Reapers will wipe out everything in the galaxy eventually unless we stop them, and we need Shepard's help to do that. We're going to lose people, no way around it, but getting Shepard out of there alive will save more lives in the long run. He s had to make his share of tough calls like this, and he's risked his life to try and save lives countless times. Now it's our turn to help him."

"We're getting close now, should be able get a better look at what's happen-" Jacob started.

"Bloody hell," Miranda interrupted, fear in her voice. As they were getting closer to Earth the devastation was starting to come into view: Giant orange streaks appeared in the place of major cities, with black smoke from the fires obscuring the view from above. Explosions erupted above the planet's surface as the remnants of Earth's defense forces engaged the Reapers. It was a hopeless battle, but they were buying time for refugees and the rest of the Alliance fleets to escape.

"It looks like the Reapers are trying to stop any ships from leaving," said Garrus. "We should be able to slip in behind them to the reach the surface without attracting too much attention. Getting out will be...well, we'll figure it out once we're there."

"How are we supposed to find Shepard in the middle of all this? The whole planet's a warzone," said Jacob. "And...how do we even know if he's still alive? What if he didn't make it?"  
>"He's alive," said Miranda. "And I'll find him. Just get us there."<p>

"I'm sorry, Miranda," said Jacob. "I didn't mean to-"

He was interrupted by EDI patching into their radios. "I detect a distress beacon that was recently activated near Alliance Command in Vancouver, the facility Shepard was being held at. The signal is weak, but I will try to enhance it and see if I can reach anyone on the ground there."

"Thank you, EDI," said Miranda. "Keep us posted."

"We're about to hit the atmosphere," said Garrus. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Alliance Earth Command<p>

* * *

><p>Admiral Anderson fired his pistol into the crowd of Husks rushing towards him, using Concussive Shots for crowd control. He heard footsteps in the room behind him and quickly turned in that direction, gun drawn, but put it down when he saw that it was James and Kaiden. "In here, you two!" he said. "I can't hold them off much longer."<p>

James took most of them out with his explosive Carnage rounds and Kaiden finished off the rest with his biotics. "I think we got 'em...for now," said James. "Orders, Admiral?"

"Alenko, go check on Shepard. See if you can get him moving," said Anderson. "Lieutenant, cover us while I try to boost this signal. I sent out a priority distress call but comm channels are going to be a mess right now, even without whatever jamming devices the Reapers have."

"Shepard, can you hear me?" said Kaiden as he tried to rouse the unresponsive Commander. No good. He could feel a pulse and see that Shepard was breathing though, and that gave him some relief. He applied medi-gel to Shepard's visible injuries and called to James and Anderson. "Shepard's alive but unconscious. We'll need to carry him out of here."

Just then more Cannibals arrived and starting shooting. Anderson, Kaiden, and James took cover and returned fire, but more kept coming. "If help doesn't get here soon," said James, "we'll all be getting carried out of here."

* * *

><p>Vancouver, Canada<p>

5 city blocks from Alliance Earth Command

* * *

><p>"Dammit, the Reapers are crawling all over Alliance Command," said Garrus. "We can't get the shuttle any closer. We'll have to get to Shepard on foot." Garrus, Miranda, and Jacob disembarked while the Kodiak hovered just above the ground. As soon as they were out the pilot retreated back to a safer distance.<p>

EDI spoke into their communicators: "I am detecting many communication signals in your immediate vicinity. The Reapers are jamming interstellar communications to keep systems isolated from each other but local comm channels are still online. I will search these transmissions for any information on Commander Shepard's whereabouts."

"We'll keep heading to his last known location unless we hear otherwise," said Jacob.

In the distance they could see Reapers attacking the city overhead, their main guns obliterating anything in their path. Explosions lit up the air and shook the ground. Reaper ground forces continued to land and attack survivors on the ground. One of these groups of husks swarmed towards the Normand's landing party but Miranda quickly dispatched them with a biotic Slam followed by a few rounds from her M-5 Phalanx pistol.

"I should've come for him sooner. Dammit!" said Miranda, as they continued further into the streets. Another Reaper flew by overhead, heading towards Alliance command. "We should have known the Reapers would hit command centers first, that's what they did to the Protheans. We could have got Shepard out of there before-"

"In front!" yelled Jacob as a group of Cannibals rounded the corner in front of them and opened fire. He Lifted a few of them and Miranda finished them off with a Warp. Garrus's concussive shot knocked the rest off-balance and then he picked them off one by one with his Mattock rifle. He saw a few more enemies in the distance and took care of them with his Viper sniper rifle before they could get close. Then the Reaper that had flown by them earlier took notice and started firing its lasers in their direction as it headed back that way.

"Everyone inside, now!" yelled Garrus and they sprinted towards the buildings on their left. The Reaper continued its pursuit and opened fire on the buildings.

"The whole thing's coming down," said Jacob. "Run!" They ran through the corridor, the Reaper's laser beam right behind them as the building started to collapse. They made it out just in time and quickly ran ahead to another building across the street. The Reaper started to follow but changed course to go deal with an Alliance frigate that had begun firing on it. Garrus, Miranda, and Jacob took a moment to catch their breath behind cover.

EDI's radioed them again: "I have a lock on the distress signal from Alliance Command. Activation protocols indicate that it was activated by Admiral Anderson. From limited access I have gained to his communications it seems that Commander Shepard is at his location. I am sending you the coordinates and patching you through to him."

* * *

><p>Alliance Earth Command<p>

* * *

><p>"My guns can't take much more of this, Sir," said James. "I'm out of thermal clips and they're starting to overheat."<p>

"Last one," said Anderson, tossing him a clip. "Make it count."

James gunned down several more Cannibals but could feel his assault rifle heating up much more than it should. Kaiden Lifted more of them and tossed them out a window but using his biotics so much at once was putting considerable strain on him and he could feel a migraine coming on.

Then they heard a familiar voice through the radio: "Admiral Anderson, do you copy? This is Garrus Vakarian. I am en route to your position."

"Good to hear your voice, Garrus," Anderson responded. "I'm here with Major Alenko and Lieutenant Vega. Shepard is unconscious but we can't move him. We're under heavy fire, can't hold much longer."

"Just hold on, Admiral," said Garrus. "We're almost there."

James and Kaiden were out of functional guns but still fighting. Kaiden was hitting Cannibals across the room with his biotics while James fought off any Husks that got close with his omni-blade or his shotgun's shredder mod. Then the Cannibals started going down. Clean headshots. James turned and saw a Turian picking them off with a sniper rifle from a distance, followed by a human soldier who proceeded to Lift more Husks and finish them off with a shotgun.

Kaiden saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned around to see a Husk that must have broken through the barricade behind them, heading straight for Shepard. It was on top of him by the time Kaiden saw it. Suddenly, the Husk was lifted into the air and Slammed to the ground with lethal force.

"No you don't", he heard a woman say as she ran into the room. Kaiden recognized her from Horizon. "Is Shepard alright?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Out cold, but seems ok otherwise," said Kaiden. "What do you want with him? I know you're Cerberus."

"This isn't the time, Major," said Anderson.

"Please, just let me see him," Miranda said. Anderson nodded that it was alright, and she rushed to the Commander's side.

As Miranda tended to Shepard, Anderson looked to his men. "Get Shepard out of here," he said. "That's an order."

"But Sir, what if Cerberus-," Kaiden started

"It doesn't matter," interrupted Anderson. "We're at war now, and Shepard's our best chance of stopping the Reapers, no matter who he's with. Get him to the SR-2."

"What about you, Admiral?" asked Vega.

"My place is here," Anderson replied. "The Resistance on Earth is going to need leaders."

"We're in this fight together, Admiral." said Kaiden.

"It's a fight we can't win, not without help," he replied. "Go to the Citadel. We need every species and all their ships to even have a chance at this." Looking to Jacob he said, "You ex-Alliance, soldier?"

"Yes, sir," replied Jacob. "Jacob Taylor. Former Lieutenant and Corsair."

"Consider yourself reinstated," said Anderson. "Alenko, Vega, your orders are to get Shepard out of here now. I am placing you under Lieutenant Taylor's command effective immediately...Good luck, all of you."

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

Dark Side of Luna

Twenty Minutes Later

* * *

><p>"Well Kasumi, you're the infiltration expert," said Joker. "How would you sneak past a Reaper fleet blockading an entire planet?"<p>

"My cloak hides more than just heat signatures," Kasumi replied, "just like Shepard's. Too bad no one's thought of a way to put one of those on a shuttle."

Garrus's voice registered over the radio: "Joker, we're en route and we've got Shepard but we've got Reapers on our tail. Coming in hot. And tell Dr. Chakwas to be ready for us, the Commander needs medical attention."

The Kodiak shuttle came into view on screen...followed by several Reaper signatures. "Shit," said Joker, "the shuttle can't shake that many. We're going to get them. Everyone strap in." He put the Normandy on an intercept course for the Kodiak hoping to pick it up and immediately jump away with the squad still in the shuttle, like he had done to escape a Collector Ship. Then he realized they were too far away for him to get there in time, and in the small unarmed shuttle they were sitting ducks.

"Jeff, I am picking up multiple new signals...they appear to be Collector in nature." EDI said.

"They're surrounded!" said Kasumi, "What now?"

EDI's voice came in over the intercom again: "It appears that the new ships are engaging the Reapers."

"What the hell?" said Joker. "Are the Collectors finally fighting back against their masters or something?"

A voice he didn't recognize hailed the Normandy over the radio: "SSV Normandy, this is Nephilim-6. The Illusive Man sent my squadron to escort Commander Shepard and yourselves to the Charon Relay. We'll keep the Reapers off of you and clear a path."

Now Joker could see the Kodiak and the Reapers in pursuit. He wondered how a few Cerberus ships could keep a Reaper busy when Sovereign was able to decimate multiple fleets with what had seemed like little effort. A Reaper was almost in range to fire on Shepard's shuttle, it opened its main gun and a red light started charging up...and then a yellow beam exploded right through the Reaper's hull. The Reapers arms flailed as another beam tore through it, and then it exploded. The other Reapers took notice of the threat and tried to turn around to face the new attackers but they were too late. Cerberus' Nephilim squadron picked them off one by one.

"Damn," said Kasumi. "That's some nice hardware."

The Cerberus operative's voice came in over the radio again: "You're all clear, Normandy. We'll hit the Relay after you."

"What about Earth?" Joker asked him. "You guys just mopped the floor with those Reapers, now you're leaving the fight?"

"We can go toe to toe with a handful of them but that's it," the operative replied. "And we can't risk losing any of these ships right now. We're going to need them. Also, as far as we know the Reapers are still unaware of our capabilities. We need to keep the element of surprise as long as possible. Nephilim-6 out."

"The shuttle is aboard, Jeff," said EDI. "Plotting Mass Relay jump."

* * *

><p>Normandy Medical Bay<p>

2 Hours Later

* * *

><p>Commander Shepard awoke with a start. His head was throbbing and most of his body felt sore. Still, he could still feel everything and nothing seemed broken as far as he could tell. Then the memory of what happened just before he was knocked unconscious started to come back to him. He tried to sit up but immediately felt too dizzy to do so, and felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness. He fought against it as best he could, feeling that the odds were pretty low that he would wake up again if he let it overtake him. As he felt himself fading a familiar face came into view.<p>

"Shepard!" Miranda said. "I'm here. Stay with me."

"This seems...familiar. Miranda? How did you-" Shepard started as he tried to get up again.

"Just lie still," she replied as she took his hand, "we're getting you out of here. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"You came for me, Miranda," Shepard said, still struggling to stay conscious, "Thank you."

"Always," replied Miranda, a tear running down her face. She gave his hand a squeeze.


	4. Fleet and Flotilla

**CHAPTER 4: FLEET AND FLOTILLA**

_"Our Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this?"_

_-Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_

* * *

><p>Normandy Captain's Quarters<p>

March 8, 2186

* * *

><p>Shepard lay awake in bed while Miranda slept next to him, one arm draped over his chest. She deserved a rest, he thought. While he'd been unconscious or confined to a hospital bed for most of the past two days, she had been working nonstop: risking her life to come save him from the Reaper invasion on Earth, staying at his side while Dr. Chakwas attended to his injuries, and keeping tabs on what the Reapers were doing elsewhere from what little intel she could find. He felt guilty about how he'd done nothing in comparison. Everyone seemed to think he was special, that he was their only hope for stopping the Reapers. But he had no idea what to do. He had been incapacitated almost as soon as the Reapers had arrived and only survived the initial invasion because his crew had come to his rescue.<p>

Miranda started to stir from her sleep and hugged Shepard more tightly. "I missed you so much," she whispered into his ear. "I wish we'd had more time…before all this."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," said Shepard. "We'll get through this together."

"I know," she replied. "You always find a way."

"So do you," said Shepard. "Harbinger's caught me off-guard twice now. He killed me once and damn near did it again back there, but you always found a way to save me. You're the reason I'm still alive."

"I saved you," said Miranda, "but you can save all of us. You know more about the Reapers than anyone and you've stopped their plans before. They're afraid of you."

"I may have stopped their plans, but I don't know if I can stop them, Miranda," he replied. "The Reapers aren't an enemy we can face head-on like the Collectors. Remember when I said we had the upper hand against them because they weren't prepared to fight with their backs to the wall? Well that's us now."

"We'll put up a better fight than mindless drones," Miranda said. "We have reasons to fight, to keep going: friends, family, love…a future. Whatever happens, we'll give it our best."

"You never did settle for less," said Shepard

"I still don't," Miranda replied. She smiled and kissed the Commander.

* * *

><p>Normandy Shuttle Bay<p>

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Lieutenant," Kaiden said to James as he paced up and down the shuttle bay.<p>

"Calm down?" James replied. "The Reapers are invading and we abandoned Earth on a Cerberus ship! Guess we abandoned the Alliance too."

"We didn't abandon anyone," said Kaiden. "We're here under Admiral Anderson's orders, and he was right: Earth doesn't need more ground troops, it needs help from the other races, it needs fleets. And we're going to get them."

"Cerberus' fleet seemed capable enough back there," said James. "The guns on those things were nastier than any Alliance hardware I've seen."

"That's because it's Collector tech, Vega," said Kaiden. "I'm sure you know that Shepard took down the Collectors, but that's not the whole story. He left their base intact and handed it over to Cerberus."

"Why the hell would he do that" asked James. "And how do you know all this?"

"Since I served with him before his 'disappearance' three years ago and witnessed his actions during the Collector assault on Horizon I was assigned to investigate Shepard's story," said Kaiden. "He claims that he knew giving that base to Cerberus could have negative consequences-"

"Yeah, no shit," Vega interrupted

"-but thought it was worth the risk if it could give us any advantages against the Reapers," Kaiden finished.

"Or maybe he just wanted to impress his Cerberus girlfriend," James added.

"When I saw Shepard with her on Horizon I thought she might have been put there to manipulate him," said Kaiden. "Never thought he'd fall for something like that though, let a pretty face cloud his judgment…but maybe he didn't…I don't know."

"Either way," said James. "The Alliance cruisers on Earth barely scratched the Reapers, but those Cerberus ships tore right through them. It looks like that tech is getting put to good use at least."

"I just hope the Commander knows what he's doing," said Kaiden.

* * *

><p>Normandy Communications Room<p>

March 9, 2186

* * *

><p>"Based on Liara's intel it looks like the bulk of the Reaper forces are still on Earth," said Jacob. "The other Council homeworlds haven't been hit too hard yet. We could use some back up from them."<p>

"Anderson ordered us to seek aid for Earth from the Citadel," said Kaiden. "We need to get there ASAP, and warn the Council about the Reapers."

"You've been warning them for the last three years and they did nothing," Miranda said. "And now that the Reapers are here they'll be focusing on shoring up their own defenses, not helping humanity. We don't have time to change their minds. We need allies that don't need convincing."

"Allies like Cerberus?" said Kaiden.

"The Reapers are a threat to all life in the galaxy, Kaiden," said Shepard. "We can't afford to be choosy about our allies now, and neither can the other races. I know Cerberus has done some nasty things, but we'll deal with it after we've stopped the Reapers."

"And if they turn on us?" asked Kaiden.

"The Illusive Man may be evil, but he's not an idiot," Shepard replied. "The Reapers are a threat to him too, and he knows he needs our help just as much as we need his. I know it's not ideal, but right now it's all we've got."

"I don't like this any more than you do, Major, but the Commander's right" said Garrus. "I agree that it'll take a lot more than Cerberus to stop the Reapers though. Unfortunately I don't think we can count on the Council, even if they do owe Shepard their lives."

"We need to find the Migrant Fleet," said Miranda. "The Quarian military is probably the best equipped to combat the Reapers since their entire race is mobile: they don't have to worry about defending a fixed position against them. The Reapers can't cripple their resources or trap most of them by attacking a single planet."

"Plus Tali is an Admiral now," said Garrus. "Having friends in high places never hurts, and she's always jumped at the chance to help us before."

"This is different," said Shepard. "Tali's put her life on the line to help us plenty of times, but that was her choice. I won't ask her to risk the lives of her entire people as a favor, especially without a plan."

"So what about the Citadel?" asked James. "Do we just forget about the Council and go around them?"

"No," replied Shepard. "We need all the help we can get and Anderson ordered you to try and get help from the Council. I'm going to find the Migrant Fleet since the Quarian Admirals already know me, but the Council knows Kaiden. He'll advocate for the Alliance to them."

"Fine," said Kaiden. "But I'm leaving Lieutenant Vega with you then, Shepard. If we're going to work with Cerberus I want an Alliance presence on the Normandy."

"If it's alright with both of you, I'd like to go along with Major Alenko," said Jacob. "I have some old Alliance contacts on the Citadel. Maybe they can help us."

"You're welcome to ride along," said Kaiden. "Anderson did reinstate you, and the more Alliance people on our side the better. We need people we can trust."

"Count me in too then," said Kasumi. "I have a few things to take care of on the Citadel anyway. Plus the view is nice."

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

En Route to Migrant Fleet Rendezvous Point

* * *

><p>"Shepard, I don't know if bringing me along is a good idea," said Miranda. "Even though I've mostly cut all ties to Cerberus, I'm still its former second-in-command. I don't think the Quarians will trust me. Tali'Zorah doesn't, and she's our closest ally with them."<p>

"Tali and the Admirals know about my Cerberus ties and they still trust me," Shepard replied. "If I could convince them to let me bring Legion on board the Rayya I'm sure they'll have no problem with you."

"Major Alenko sure seems to have a problem with me," she replied. "We need people we can trust on our side? He means people besides me…"

"I'm in charge, Miranda. And I trust you," said Shepard. "That should be good enough for the rest of this crew and our allies. I'll gladly listen to their advice, but I will not have anyone second-guessing my command or my allies. Kaiden is military. He should know better."

"Commander, there's an incoming message from the Illusive Man," Joker said over the intercom.

"I'm on it, Joker," said Shepard. He walked to the comm room and opened the QEC transmission. The Illusive Man man's office appeared as a hologram around him, a bright red star glowing in the background.

"Shepard, good to see you're still alive," said the Illusive Man. "Humanity needs you now more than ever."

"The Reapers are a threat to everything, not just humanity" said Shepard.

"True enough," the Illusive Man replied. "But from the looks of things they plan to wipe us out first. I believe the only reason they hit the Batarians was to pave a path straight to Earth."

"If what you say is true then the Resistance on Earth is buying the rest of the galaxy time as long as they put up a fight," said Shepard. "I know it sounds bad, but Admiral Anderson is leading them. If anyone can pull through this, it's him."

"Shepard, humanity made a tremendous sacrifice to save the Council from Sovereign three years ago," the Illusive Man said. "With Cerberus' assistance Jacob saved them again when he stopped the Batarian bio-terrorism attack. And they still do nothing. I will not stand by and watch Earth burn just to buy them more time. We've done more than enough for the Council already."

"Do you have a plan to take back Earth without them then?" Shepard asked. "I heard that back-up you sent us was impressive, but one squadron of those ships can't take on the entire Reaper Fleet."

"My goal is to use the Reapers' own weapons against them, Shepard," said the Illusive Man. "Cerberus has more Nephilim-class ships up to dreadnought size, but conventional weapons like these are just one of many developments we've made based on the technology from the Collector Base. We've also started making progress on understanding how indoctrination works-"

"You're insane!" Shepard interrupted. "You of all people should know that nothing good can come from this: Benezia, Saren, Dr. Kenson, and the team you sent you study that derelict Reaper all tried to do this and all of them ended up indoctrinated."

"We're taking the necessary precautions," said the Illusive Man. "Only mechs are allowed anywhere near suspected indoctrination technology and any data or signals they detect are recorded and transcribed into numerical code before they are examined. My teams examine only the code without exposing themselves to the signals or even recordings of the signals. It's still a risk, but think of the benefits being able to counter indoctrination would bring. The Reapers use it to turn our own allies against us so we defeat ourselves from within. If we could understand it, we could that same principle against them."

"You want to indoctrinate the Reapers,' said Shepard. "Even if you could do it, then what? You'll just use them for your own ends and we won't have solved anything. We need to find a way to destroy them."

"By all means, Shepard," the Illusive Man replied. "Just remember, even if we could beat the Reapers using conventional tactics the human cost would be astronomical. You preserved the Collector Base for study because you knew we'd need any advantage we can get against them, conventional or not, regardless of the risks. Think of the lives this would save, if we could stop the Reapers without a drawn out war."

"I'll keep my options open in case you fail," said Shepard.

"Yes, well right now it seems our interests are connected," said the Illusive Man. "I hear you're seeking aid from the Migrant Fleet. My sources say that the Reapers have taken a particular interest in the Geth, and there is a lot of activity going on behind the Perseus Veil. Perhaps the Quarians will know more. It's worth investigating while you're there."

"We'll see," Shepard replied.

* * *

><p>The Rayya<p>

Migrant Fleet Rendezvous Point

Dholen System, Far Rim

Six Hours Later

* * *

><p>Tali'Zorah vas Normandy waited to greet Commander Shepard at the Rayya airlock along with the other Quarian Admirals. She had been at his side during the race to stop Saren and Sovereign from unleashing the Reapers on the galaxy, and during that time she had come to love him or at least she thought she did. She had been devastated when he died and didn't want to waste the second chance to confess her true feelings for him when he came back. Tali had tried to tell Shepard how she felt about him, but could never get it right. When she mentioned linking environments with him he had taken it as an expression of friendship and trust, not love and intimacy.<p>

When she joined the new Normandy Tali discovered that Shepard wasn't just begrudgingly working with Cerberus to stop the Collectors. He was a little overly-friendly with one of their officers, the 'Cerberus cheerleader' as Jack called her. Tali had helped Shepard fight against Cerberus and their sick experiments on Rachni, Thorian creepers, and Husks. She had been there when Cerberus attacked the flotilla, and saw the damage it has caused to her people. And now he was in bed with them. Literally. After everything they had been through together, everything she had risked for him, everything she planned to risk by being with him, he had just run off with the insufferable 'perfect woman' Tali couldn't stand. And now both of them were coming to ask for her help…again.

Tali hadn't forgiven Shepard, but she knew the Reaper threat was bigger than a petty personal grudge, they were a threat to her people as well. And she also knew that the Commander did care for her greatly, even he wasn't into her romantically. He had saved her life many times and managed to both save her from exile and save her late father's reputation at her trial six months ago. She was honored by the way he had spoken to the Admirals about her then, and the fire in his voice. Now it was her turn to return the favor.

The airlock opened and Shepard and Miranda boarded the Rayya, followed by Garrus and a muscular human man Tali didn't recognize. "Welcome back to the Migrant Fleet, Shepard" said Tali. "I'm so sorry about Earth. If only we could have helped somehow-"

"You still can help, Tali," said Shepard. "Earth isn't lost yet. Admiral Anderson is leading the Resistance there, and I'm not giving up on them. With the help of the Migrant Fleet, we may be able to take it back."

"Admirals, we must help the humans," said Tali. "We owe the Commander a great deal, and he is the best chance anyone has of stopping the Reapers-"

"You expect us to risk our entire Fleet to take back Earth just because he risked a few lives to take back one of our ships?" said Admiral Han'Gerrel. "The Migrant Fleet has deemed it too risky to take back its own homeworld from the Geth, why should we risk everything to take back his?"

"I agree," said Admiral Koris. "I will not lead the flotilla into war if it can be avoided. There is too much at stake."

"I understand, Admiral, and I have great respect for that mentality," Shepard replied. "But this war is unavoidable. It will find you eventually. If saving Earth is a lost cause, so be it. I won't ask you to risk your ships for it. But the Reapers won't stop at Earth. They'll destroy every organic being in the galaxy unless we find some way to stop them. They'll never stop hunting us. We'll all have to make a stand against them eventually, and our best chance is to stand together."

"What's in it for us?" asked Admiral Xen. "If the Reapers are a threat to everyone then I assume you're asking us to help not just humanity but the other Council races as well. They revoked our embassy and treat us like second-class citizens in Council space. Now that they're much more vulnerable to Reaper attacks than the Migrant Fleet we're expected to just call in the cavalry? I'm not advocating abandoning them for spite, but I do want some guarantees, something in return for our assistance."

"I'm not currently in contact with the Council, Admiral Xen," said Shepard. "Some of my crew are on their way there, but it seems unlikely that they'll send aid away from their own planets right now."

"And yet you're asking us to do just that!" said Admiral Han'Gerrel.

"I'll try my best to get the Council on our side, but for now we can't rely on them," said Shepard. "I'm gathering my own army to fight this, united against the Reapers not divided by petty politics. Cerberus, the Krogan, the Rachni, and the Geth all owe me a few favors, and they all seem willing to fight instead of watching from the sidelines. You already admitted the Council doesn't care about you. We're the best hope you have."

* * *

><p>The Rayya<p>

Living Quarters

2 hours later

* * *

><p>"Keelah, I can't believe the Reapers are really here," said Tali. "I want to stop them as much as Shepard does, I know what's at stake, but doesn't it feel wrong just cutting the Council out like this? It just doesn't seem like him…"<p>

Sitting next to her on the couch, Garrus replied: "I know it's hard, Tali, but things have changed. We can't wait for the Council to come around anymore, we're out of time."

"But your own people are part of the Council, you'd just betray them for 'the greater good'?" said Tali, making air quotation marks with her fingers as she said these last words.

"I wouldn't exactly call stopping the greatest threat to my people a betrayal. The Turian Councilor is an ass, you know that," said Garrus. "If anyone's betraying us, it's him by refusing to prepare for the Reaper invasion and then refusing to act now that they're here."

"You and Shepard are bosh'tets!" said Tali. "Listen to yourself: we need the whole galaxy to work together to stop the Reapers, and you're talking about abandoning anyone who doesn't fit into your plans. Maybe you two have been with Cerberus too long. I'd expect an attitude like this from Miranda, not you."

"I'm sorry, Tali. We're doing everything we can," said Garrus. "And we are reaching out to the Council. Kaiden and Jacob will talk to them, hopefully they can convince them to open their eyes. But what if we can't? We need all the help we can get, and having some powerful allies besides the Council committed to our cause doesn't hurt."

"But you two are talking like you've already ruled out the Council, like you don't even care if they're going to help or not," said Tali. "I understand that you want to be ready to handle this yourself if you have to, but if you try and take on the Reapers with inadequate forces you'll get everyone killed, including my people. You and Shepard are both strong, resourceful, and brave, but you can't defeat the Reapers on your own."

"I know, it's just…Thanks for talking some sense into me" said Garrus. "We've all been on edge since the Reapers hit and I guess we just wanted to do something, anything. But you're right. The last time I tried to take on an army on my own I got everyone killed, like you said."

"Garrus, I didn't mean-" Tali started.

"I know you didn't, but it's true," said Garrus. "I don't always think things through, I just act. I'm glad you're here to keep me honest."

"You don't need me to keep you honest, Garrus," Tali replied. "You always do the right thing, whatever it takes. That's what I like about you."

"Shepard's just trying to do the right thing too, you know?" said Garrus.

"Shepard just does what Cerberus tells him," said Tali. "He hasn't listened to one word I said about not trusting them, the Illusive Man…Miranda. We fought against Cerberus and their sick experiments plenty of times, he saw what they're like. But all it took was a pretty face to persuade him otherwise. I expected better from him. But he just cozied up with the Cerberus cheerleader, when he could have been with someone who really appreciated him…"

"Miranda's changed quite a bit since you first met her," said Garrus. "I trust her, and not just because I trust Shepard's judgment."

"Sounds like you all had a great time on the Normandy without me," said Tali angrily.

"You know it's not like that," said Garrus. "I missed you, Tali: coming down to chat with you in Engineering, grabbing dextro-meals together, watching the stars together on the Observation Deck. Seeing you always brightens my day, even now."

"Garrus, I-" Tali started.

They were interrupted as James entered the room. "Garrus, the Commander wants to see you. You too, Admiral Zorah. It's about the Geth. Apparently they need our help."


	5. There is No Individual

**CHAPTER 5: THERE IS NO INDIVIDUAL**

_"Every point of view is useful, even those that are wrong - if we can judge why a wrong view was accepted."_

_-Legion, a Terminal of the Geth_

* * *

><p>Perseus Veil<p>

Deep Space Geth Server Station

48 hours earlier

* * *

><p>"Sir, didn't Tali'Zorah say the Geth aren't hostile anymore?" Private Rael'Tavish asked his commanding officer. "Why risk provoking them like this if we could just talk-"<p>

Walking next to him down the dark corridor Kal'Reega responded: "I understand, Private, but we have our orders. It's not our job to question them. Like it or not, as marines we have to follow the chain-of-command."

"I don't think Admiral Han'Gerrel exactly followed the chain-of-command when he ordered this operation, Sir," the Rael'Tavish replied. "This is serious, it could start another war, and he just gave the order without approval from the other Admirals. You know it's true."

"The Admirals are all our ranking officers, Private, and if one of them gives you an order you do it" said Kal'Reegar. "We can't pick and choose whose orders we follow."

"But Sir-" the marine started.

"Enough, your objection is noted" Kal'Reegar interrupted. "Now cut the chatter, we're nearing the target."

They continued along the passageway and linked up with several other marines that had come from different routes. "Any sign of hostiles?" Kal'Reegar asked quietly. The squad leaders all signaled no.

"Something's not right here…." Rael'Tavish said. "It's too quiet. This server is supposed to have thousands of those things in it. They have to have sensed us by now. The Geth are infiltrators, ambushers. What if we're walking into a trap?"

Suddenly a robotic voice interrupted him, startling all of the Quarian marines: "Geth do not infiltrate." The unarmed geth soldier then approached the group. "Creators, the reason for your presence here is unknown, but your arrival was timely. We require assistance with-"

It was cut off as one of the marines opened fire on it, destroying it in moments. "Hold Fire!" yelled Kal'Reegar. As he said it, more Geth units activated nearby, their 'flashlight heads' lighting up all around them. They were surrounded.

"It's an ambush!" one of the other marines yelled. More of the Quarians opened fire on the Geth, but strangely the Geth were not fighting back.

"I said hold fire, dammit!" Kal'Reegar said.

"Screw this," said the marine. "Let's waste these toasters!" He fired an Arc Projector round into the approaching crowd of Geth and took off through the opening that was made as they fell over, lifeless. Most of the other Quarians followed suit, but Rael'Tavish stayed put with his commander.

"C'mon Reegar!" One of the other Quarians yelled back, "We can still destroy this place-" He was cut short as a plasma blast ripped through his suit and he collapsed.

The Geth Hunter that killed the marine materialized and spoke: "Apologies, Creator Kal'Reegar. We did not wish to respond with lethal force, but it is now necessary for our continued survival … and yours."

Kal'Reegar holstered his assault rifle and showed his empty hands to the Hunter. "What do you mean 'our' survival?" He asked.

"The Old Machines, what organics refer to as Reapers, have arrived," the Hunter said. "They are currently trying to break through our firewalls and gain control of our collective consciousness. If they succeed the Geth will cease to exist and the Old Machines will control all of our mobile platforms. We do not wish to be deleted or be used to cause harm to other species."

"What does this station have to do with that?" Kal'Reegar asked.

"This server significantly contributes to our network firewall defenses," said the Hunter. "If it is destroyed, we will become 87.7% more susceptible to the Old Machines' hacking attempts. Alert: hostile Creator presence has been pacified but server hub has sustained significant damage and will soon be non-functional. Recommend you evacuate immediately Creator Kal'Reegar. If we are hacked these units will likely become hostile."

"Why are you sparing me after what the other Quarians did?" Kal'Reegar asked.

"We fight only for continued existence and you have not threatened us. We also request that you please get a message to the rest of the Creators since soon we will unable to do so ourselves: we are greatly in need of their assistance and as a show of 'good faith' as organics call it we are willing to return Rannoch to you in exchange."

"I'll make sure they get the message," Kal'Reegar said. "Let's go, Private, double time!" He and the marine took off back towards their ship.

"Keelah Sa'lei" said the Hunter.

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

Present

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," said James. "The Geth that attacked the Citadel and all those human colonies three years ago were just the 'bad Geth' but you re-programmed them to be like the rest of the 'good Geth.' Now we're going to help the good Geth…except the Reapers turned them back into bad Geth. How are we supposed to help them if they're fighting against us?"<p>

"Maybe they wouldn't be if that damned fool Han'Gerrel hadn't launched an assault on the Geth behind the other Admirals' backs," said Tali. "What an idiot! They could have been a strong ally against the Reapers; instead he helped the Reapers take control over them."

"You didn't answer my question," said James.

"The Reapers haven't hacked all of them yet," said Tali. "Legion said the Geth keep different servers in different locations to increase computing speed and efficiency, and as back-ups in case one is damaged or hacked…like what happened to the station Han'Gerrel attacked."

"Legion?" asked James.

"Legion is a unique Geth platform that is actually contained within a Geth trooper body and not in their servers," Tali replied. "It was the only unit they sent outside of Geth space, which is why he, I mean 'they' were designed to be more independent. They're also resistant to the hacking that's going on since they're not maintained on the main Geth servers like the rest."

"Why didn't the Geth all make themselves like that?" said James. "Seems like it'd be a lot more secure. Like you said, the Reaper hacking attempts probably haven't affected it."

"Legion is a special case, a prototype," Tali replied. "Most individual Geth would become more susceptible to hacking if they were independent and self-contained. The Geth are a network and they draw strength from their numbers. Any attempt to hack one of them is basically an attempt to hack all of them simultaneously since they're all connected… The word 'Geth' literally comes from 'together.'"

"Maybe we can't hack them, but that doesn't seem like a problem for the Reapers," said James. "They're more advanced than us or even the Geth. Who knows what kind of hardware they're packing."

EDI joined the conversation at this point: "Actually Lieutenant Vega, much of my processing power is devoted to analyzing anti-Reaper cyberwarfare algorithms recovered from the wreckage of Sovereign. These may help protect the remaining Geth against further hacking attempts, if I can upload the codes to them," she said.

* * *

><p>Citadel Tower<p>

4 hours later

* * *

><p>"Councilors please, millions maybe billions of people are dying on Earth. The Alliance saved your lives at great human cost three years ago, and now we desperately need your help. Humanity needs support," said Kaiden.<p>

"I was not aware your sacrifice was on a quid pro quo basis, Major," said the Turian Councilor. "And even if it was, sending our entire combined fleets away from our homeworlds and leaving us defenseless hardly seems like a fair exchange for the eight Alliance cruisers you lost three years ago, especially for some suicide mission against the Reapers."

"Reapers?" Jacob said coldly. "I thought you had dismissed that claim."

"There was NO solid evidence of their existence prior to their Arrival," the Turian Councilor retorted.

"Shepard gave you plenty," Jacob replied. "Plus you saw Sovereign in person. The facts were there but you ignored them. Your denial put the whole galaxy at risk and left us all unprepared."

"Humanity's representative, Councilor Udina, agreed with our judgment and the Alliance was caught off-guard just as we were, possibly even more so given the reports on Earth, Lieutenant Taylor," said the Salarian Councilor. "Perhaps you should be questioning your own leadership instead of blaming the other races."

"That's too far, Councilor," said Udina. "Humanity is no more to blame than any of us. The 'evidence' Shepard sent us was all strictly speculation: visions and voices that could not be confirmed. We couldn't mobilize the entire galaxy for total war based on that. That could have strained the entire inter-galactic economy, caused mass panic, destabilized the peace this Council has kept throughout the galaxy, all because one man cried wolf."

"But he didn't," Jacob started.

"Speaking of Commander Shepard, where is he?" asked the Asari Councilor. "I would have thought he would be the one standing here given his history with this Council…and with the Reapers."

"The Commander is a soldier not a politician, and we're at war," said Kaiden. "He's heading into the fight."

"Does he even have a plan?" asked the Turian Councilor. "Even if we did send you our Fleets, they're no match against the Reapers in a stand up fight. Charging in to help Earth would accomplish nothing and leave us all more vulnerable, humanity included."

"I understand, Councilor," said Kaiden. "Shepard's working on a plan, and he knows what's at stake…for all of us. I don't think he'd put us at any more risk against the Reapers without good reason. Please, just consider sending the Alliance some support when the time comes."

"We'll do what we can, but each individual species must take of itself first," said the Asari Councilor. "Only then can we help you."

"You can't just look after yourselves anymore," said Jacob. "The Reapers want to wipe us all out, and dividing ourselves instead of standing together will just make it easier for them. The races can't be 'individuals' anymore. We have to fight as one." He shuddered as he finished, remembering how many times he had heard Harbinger use that line.

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

ETA 5 minutes to Perseus Veil

* * *

><p>"Shepard, I am detecting several Reaper signatures within the Perseus Veil," said EDI. "It appears that they came here in force."<p>

"Is this even worth it?" asked James. "I know the Geth would make a strong ally against the Reapers, but if they've already been hacked we could take some major casualties fighting to turn them back…if that's even possible now. Should we risk the lives of the few allies we already have just for the chance to gain another?"

"I understand your concern Lieutenant, but this is a priority" Shepard replied. "You've seen Liara's intel on the Reapers' movements. They focus most of their attention on whatever they consider to be their greatest threats. That's why they hit Earth first, leaving the other Council races alone for now. There must be something important here to provoke them into attacking this early. If the Reapers feel threatened by it, we need it."

"From what we know about the Reapers they are 'creatures of habit'. They set up the Relay System and Citadel to ensure organic life develops the way they want it to, at least technologically," said Tali. "It could be that they've never encountered another synthetic race. Or if they have, maybe they've never seen something quite like the Geth. My guess is they're trying to eliminate this new variable: maybe they fear the unknown…"

"Our stealth systems still can't hide us when we leave FTL, so be ready for anything," said Joker.

"Take us in, Joker," said Shepard. "Tell the Migrant Fleet strike force to stay behind until we sweep the area."

As the Normandy left FTL, Shepard saw a warzone appear in front of him. "The Geth are engaging the Reapers," he said. "At least that means they're not all hacked yet." Based on their ship formation, he could tell what the Geth's strategy was: they were focusing all of their fire on one Reaper at a time.

Shepard realized this was a more effective but also more costly approach to combating the Reapers. He had seen Liara's intel that showed that Reaper shields were not impenetrable, and could be broken by combined fire from four or more dreadnoughts, which is exactly what the Geth were doing. However, this gave them little room to maneuver and made their ships sitting ducks for other Reapers to take out. Most organics would not have turned to this tactic right away, trying to stay alive if at all possible, but the Geth saw it as the best hope for saving their race as a whole, worth sacrificing countless individual units for. "That's probably why the Reapers fear them," thought Shepard. "They can see the bigger picture faster than organics can, partly because they share a consciousness." It also occurred to him that the Geth were the Reapers' opposite by design: while a Reaper was billions of organics fused into one machine-hybrid, the Geth were one mind distributed throughout countless individual units.

"Sir, we've got Reapers breaking away from the main group and heading straight for us," said Joker. "Two minutes until they're in weapons range."

"There is a high probability that they know the identity of this ship…and you, Shepard," said EDI. "It is unlikely that they would have committed so many of themselves to investigate one ship this size otherwise."

"Shit, they know it's us. Evasive maneuvers, Joker. But try and keep their attention. I have an idea," said Commander Shepard. Then he turned to Miranda. "Are there any Cerberus outposts in the area we can contact? The Illusive Man knew the Reapers were interested in the Geth, so he must have some agents nearby. If they have some of those Reaper-killers with them-"

"-We could set a trap for the Reapers on our tail," Miranda finished. "Good idea, Shepard. I'll see what I can do." She ran off towards the Communications room, typing on her omni-tool as she went.

* * *

><p>Citadel Wards<p>

Present

* * *

><p>Kasumi browsed through a few shops for some tech and weapons while Jacob and Kaiden discussed their next move. It was the same old arguments they'd been having for the past few days now and she was tired of it. As a master thief she understood the importance of coming up with a good plan for a tough job, but she planned heists not full-scale wars. Certainly not wars against unstoppable organic-machine hybrids.<p>

After the rush to rescue Shepard and then get to the Citadel to see the Council, they hadn't had much time to look for new intel on what was happening across the rest of the galaxy. Kasumi looked over all the news reports she could find, in case any important new information had come up. Most of it wasn't much help, just frantic reports about more colonies going dark or coming under attack, and interviews with politicians and analysts giving their take on the situation.

Citadel News Network was showing a special memorial to correspondent Emily Wong, who was killed while reporting on the initial invasion of Earth. Different news channels were playing on other screens all around her.

"I assure you, the Salarian government has a plan-"

"Thessia will not fall to these abominations-"

The Alliance was taking a good deal of thinly disguised criticism from other species' officials and news analysts since Earth had already fallen while the other Council homeworlds were either still putting up a fight or not under direct attack yet. Alliance advocates fired back with retorts to humanity's perceived weakness:

"Earth is bearing the brunt of the initial assault, buying the rest of the galaxy more time."

"Citadel laws limiting military build-up and dreadnought construction for humanity are partly to the blame: the Turian military had far less restrictions on fleet size and was therefore more prepared."

"Typical," Kasumi thought. "The whole galaxy's under siege by unstoppable doomsday machines and everyone's still arguing over whose fault it was or why the others don't deserve help." She recognized that this was probably part of the Reapers' plan: divide and conquer. The reason they had hit Earth hard but held back on the other Council homeworlds so far was probably because they knew the other races probably wouldn't rush to humanity's aid if the Reaper Invasion wasn't affecting them too much yet. They could effectively isolate what they considered their biggest risk, take it out, then repeat for the next strongest species and so on. Defeating each species on its own would be easier than defeating a united galaxy, and this decreased the odds of the separate races joining forces together. "They know us better than we do…" she thought, and sighed.

Kasumi was interrupted by a breaking news report that had taken over all the screens in her vicinity. _"I'm Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani reporting live for Westerlund News. There has still been no word from Earth since the last Alliance Fleets retreated from the Sol System four days ago, and official Alliance and Council sources have been quiet on the matter publicly. It is still unclear what exactly the invading hostile forces people are calling 'Reapers' are or what their goals are. As far as we know there has been no direct communication with them, diplomatic or otherwise. There are several prominent rumors as to what their origins are, but it is all speculation at this point. Eyewitness accounts describe the Reapers as having a strong resemblance to Sovereign, the dreadnought allegedly of Geth design that attacked the Citadel three years ago, leading some to speculate that this is a much larger scale Geth invasion. Regardless, they seem to be showing a strong interest in humanity as evidenced by their attacks focusing mostly on Earth and human colonies. Despite the lack of support from the Council, we have found evidence that there is still hope for the human colonies under siege. Despite the rumors that the Reapers are near-unstoppable, this exclusive footage taken at the colony on Saggitaron shows yet another unknown force successfully engaging the Reapers."_

The screen cut to a video of more Cerberus 'Nephilim' cruisers and dreadnoughts firing on three Reapers, destroying all of them, while civilian ships fled.

The report then cut back to al-Jilani:_ "The unidentified forces engaging the Reapers strongly match reports and descriptions of vessel belonging to the Collectors, who were rumored to have been behind a string of human colony disappearances one year ago. However, with little other help in this dire situation many colonists are just happy for the assistance, regardless of where it's from. Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, signing off."_

"At least Cerberus is putting that tech to good use," thought Kasumi. She was surprised to see Cerberus ships helping human colonies like that, but figured they probably had something to gain from it even it was just good PR. They always did.

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

10 minutes later

* * *

><p>"I can't dodge these guys forever, Shepard," said Joker. "If we don't get any back-up soon we have to jump away…assuming our FTL drive doesn't take any serious damage before then."<p>

"Where is Cerberus, Miranda?" said Tali. "Are they going to help us or not?"

"ETA five minutes," Miranda replied.

"We don't have five minutes," said James.

"Joker, turn us around, attack formation," said Shepard. "See if you can get in between them, close enough that they're just as likely to hit each other as they are us when they fire."

"Sir, I'm good but I can't out-maneuver a Reaper for too long. For as big as they are, they move so fast it's unreal," said Joker.

"We just need a few minutes, Joker," said Shepard. "You can do this."

"Aye-aye, Sir," said Joker.

The Normandy banked hard and reversed course, heading directly back towards the pursuing Reapers. One of them fell back to the rear of the others, anticipating that the Normandy was trying to get behind them. It waited for the Normandy to appear on the other side…but nothing happened. The Normandy was holding position but the other Reapers were obstructing its shot. The Reapers quickly caught on to Shepard's plan, and started closing in around it to block all of its escape routes, herding it.

"Shit!" said Joker, "They'll crush us if we stay here, but the only way out is straight into their sights."

"EDI, do you see any weak spots, something we can fire on?" said Shepard.

"The Reapers have their most heavily armored regions facing towards," said EDI. "No clear vulnerabilities detected."

"Joker, get ready to hit the opening. EDI, focus all targeting computers on the 'eye' of the Reaper waiting for us on the other side," said Shepard. "We need to hit that bullseye without stopping to get a lock. Can you do it?"

"There is a 17.5% chance of making that shot, Commander," said EDI.

"Good enough I guess," said Shepard. "Do it."

Joker flew the Normandy through the rapidly closing gap between the encircling Reapers. "EDI, fire the Thanix canon," he said. The Normandy's main gun powered up and shot a super-heated stream of molten uranium towards the open 'eye' of the awaiting Reaper. The blue stream missed just off to the side. The Reaper's red gun kept glowing brighter, focused on the Normandy…and then the Reaper let a cry as explosive shells tore through its exposed rear side. A Geth ship had snuck in behind it and was focusing fire on its weak points.

"Shepard-Commander, the Geth are grateful to you for responding to our request for assistance," said Legion, hailing the Normandy from its ship. "Did the Creators receive our message as well? We will honor our agreement to return Rannoch to their custody if they help us."

"It's good to see you, Legion," said Commander Shepard. "The Quarians are standing by. We brought the Normandy in first to scout ahead."

An incoming transmission interrupted them: "Normandy SR-2, this is Nephilim Delta Squad leader. We are en route to your position. The Illusive Man ordered us to aid you in any capacity necessary. We are yours to command."

"Nephilim. Half-God, half-human beings from human mythology. Given Cerberus use of Reaper technology and the impression of the Reapers on organics and the Heretics as 'gods,' this is an appropriate metaphor," said Legion. "Shepard-Commander, we recommend retreating with Nephilim squad and re-grouping with the Migrant Fleet. The Perseus Veil is not safe now, but we are planning a counter-attack we will need the Creators' help with."

"Legion, I can upload my anti-Reaper algorithms to you to assist in fighting their influence on your people," said EDI.

"Negative," said Legion. "This unit is unaffected by Reaper hacking attempts because it is disconnected from the main Geth network under siege. All of our combat effective units are operating this way. It is too late to reverse the hacking ourselves, so we have isolated ourselves to ensure no more of us are hacked."

"But Legion, the Geth are more effective as a network. That's how they were designed," said Tali.

"Affirmative," said Legion. "We are functioning far below capacity like this, but if we link to the main network the Reapers will detect us and hack our remaining units. To counter-attack the Reapers, we request that you send an organic into the Geth collective to upload EDI's defense algorithms. The Reapers will not be looking for an organic in our network, so we would maintain the element of surprise."

"How will you link an organic into your network?" asked Miranda

Legion paused before speaking. "…Geth network is incompatible with 99.9 repeating organic minds-"

"That's technically 100%," said Miranda.

"There is one organic who has successfully interfaced with the Geth before. David Archer, subject of Cerberus's Project Overlord, current student at Grissom Academy. Understand poor ethical implications of using this human, but we have calculated all other options to be non-viable."

"EDI, send a message to Kaiden. Tell him when they're done on the Citadel I need his team to divert to Grissom Academy," Shepard said as the the Normandy and Legion's ship retreated from the Perseus Veil...


	6. Scientific Pursuits

**CHAPTER 6: SCIENTIFIC PURSUITS**

_"…data. It has no inherent ethical value. Destroying it will not return those lost. Keeping it may save others."_

_-Legion, a Terminal of the Geth_

* * *

><p>Citadel<p>

March 10, 2186

* * *

><p>"Shepard told me about Project Overlord," said Kaiden. "Cerberus was trying to control the Geth through a human subject, a mathematical savant who has autism. He was forcibly linked into the Geth network and it almost destroyed his mind and got the research team killed. And now Shepard wants us to grab this guy just to try it again? I'm used to following the Commander's orders without questioning them, but don't you think forcing someone who is cognitively disabled to take on a very dangerous mission crosses a line?"<p>

"I know what happened, I was there," said Jacob. "Legion says that he can make the network safe for Archer this time. Cerberus linked him directly into their data stream and the information overload was too much for him. Legion can buffer it for him to manageable level."

"If that thing can make the network safe for an organic mind then why not just send one of us in?" asked Kaiden.

"Legion can make it manageable for Archer, but the amount of information in there would still be incomprehensible to the average person. The Geth are wired differently than organics. They're all math and software, algorithms. Archer's brother, the head scientist on Overlord said he's like a human computer. He's our best chance of interfacing with the Geth network to get EDI's defense codes to them."

"He's not a 'human computer,' a tool to be used like a machine or weapon, Jacob. He's a person!" said Kaiden. "Soldiers like us choose to go into dangerous situations, to follow orders despite the risk. We can't ask someone incapable of making that choice to do this. This is wrong!"

"Shepard doesn't make these calls lightly," said Jacob. "You know what's at stake."

"Drop the 'ends justify the means' bullshit, Taylor," said Kaiden. "I've heard enough of that from you AND Shepard. I get it, desperate times, but there are other approaches you could try to reach the same goal."

"I'm sorry, not this time," said Jacob. "EDI tried to do the upload herself but the Reapers have the network locked down and David Archer is the only person who can decipher the Geth network, even with the proper safeguards."

"Which is why we need to consider alternatives," said Kaiden. "We don't even know if he's still alive! There's been no word back from Grissom Academy, which means they could be under attack right now. My moral objections to this aside, if Archer dies the whole plan falls apart and he could be dead already for all we know."

Kasumi looked on silently. She agreed with Jacob but she didn't want to make Kaiden feel like they were ganging up on him. He was a good ally, but his strong moral code and sense of duty made Shepard's orders first to cooperate with Cerberus and now to forcibly recruit (kidnap?) a mentally handicapped man for a dangerous mission a considerable strain on him, all on top of the stress of confronting the Reaper Invasion. Kasumi didn't want him to lose his temper and abandon the team, or take it out on any of them. As the galaxy news showed, there was already enough damage being done from infighting.

Kasumi got the feeling she was being watched. She scanned the area and saw someone in a hover-chair coming their way. She realized who it was and ran up to see him.

"Thane, it's good to see you. How are you?" She asked.

"It is good to see you too, Ms. Goto. I am doing well," said Thane. His illness had clearly progressed and he was breathing heavily through an oxygen mask, so Kasumi was glad to see him relatively good spirits. "After our last mission I returned home to spend my last days with Kolyat. It's not enough to make up for the time lost, I know, but seeing him on the right path gives me peace. Thank you for your assistance in tracking him down last year."

"Any time, Thane," Kasumi replied. "Is Kolyat here with you?"

"No," said Thane. "With the 'end times' approaching the Hanar released the Drell from the Compact but most of the Drell stayed to defend Kahje alongside them. Kolyat decided to join their forces as well, and I respect his decision. He was just married actually, and he should be spending time with his wife before he has to leave for the front. He and I have made our peace."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Kasumi. "Good for him. I'm sure Jacob would like to catch up with you. He's right over there with Kaiden Alenko. I don't think the two of you have met."

Jacob saw Thane and walked over to him and Kasumi. He had known about Thane's Keprali's Syndrome and what it entailed since they had met but he was still surprised to see him on oxygen and in a hover-chair. "It's good to see you, Krios," he said and shook Thane's hand.

"And you as well, Jacob," Thane replied. Turning to Kaiden he said: "Ah, Major Alenko. We have never met but Shepard speaks very highly of you. I am Thane Krios."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Krios, but I'm afraid this reunion will have to be cut short" said Kaiden. "Shepard needs our help and-"

"-Please wait," Thane interrupted. "I have an urgent message for Shepard from Dr. Solus. I tried to reach him on the Normandy but was unsuccessful-"

"He probably hasn't had time to check his email," said Jacob. "What's the message?"

Thane leaned in closer and kept his voice close to a whisper: "This must be kept discreet. Mordin is close to developing a cure for the genophage, but security at his facility is too tight for him to smuggle it out. He trusts no one else there. They could turn him in and destroy his research. I contacted Urdnot Wrex and informed him of the situation. He wants to acquire the cure but doesn't want to take it by force and spark a Krogan-Salarian war. As far as we know the Salarian government is still unaware that the cure exists, so an infiltration team could retrieve it before they find out. Since the Krogan aren't known for stealth and subtlety, Wrex is asking for Shepard's help in acquiring the cure. He promises aid to the Alliance against the Reapers unconditionally, with or without the cure, but curing the genophage would greatly boost their morale and help our odds in the long run if this war continues."

"Shepard and Wrex are close friends, but Shepard's tied up with helping the Quarians and the Geth fight the Reapers right now," said Kaiden. "In the meantime, we'll do what we can to help."

"What about Grissom Academy?" asked Jacobs

"We'll have to split up again," replied Kaiden. "You and I will continue on our mission from Shepard there. Getting in and out of Facility 52 sounds more like a job for an infiltrator. Kasumi?"

"Even I can't breach that place without back-up," said Kasumi.

"I will accompany you," said Thane. He could see the shocked looks on the others' faces and said: "I can still operate in near-top condition for short periods of time. The medicine and extra oxygen I use now allow me to save my strength for when it is needed. I am far from helpless."

"Thane-" Kasumi started.

"-Please," he interrupted. "After all of the death I've brought on this world, I'd like the chance to give life instead."

"You already have, Thane," said Jacob. "You took on a suicide mission to save humanity. I'd say that's enough."

"On the contrary," said Thane. "With the Reapers here, doing nothing would appear to be the real suicide mission."

"Fair enough," said Jacob. "Kasumi, do think you can do this?"

"I won't let you down," she said. "And Jacob…just be careful out there, ok?"

"You too," he replied.

* * *

><p>Normandy Communications Room<p>

* * *

><p>Shepard activated the Normandy's QED and found himself surrounded by the familiar projection of the Illusive Man's office.<p>

"Shepard, good to see you," said the Illusive Man. "Do you have any more information on what the Reapers want with the Geth?"

"The Geth are both one of the Reaper's greatest threats and one of their best potential resources," replied Shepard. "They're the only military force that could truly evade the Reapers indefinitely since they don't need supply lines. The Quarians have a shot since the Migrant Fleet is mobile, but even they won't last long if the Reapers take out any of their Liveships. That combined with their collective consciousness makes them much more difficult to indoctrinate than organics. That's why the Reapers are trying to physically hack their network, there's no other way to do it."

"But if they succeed they'll assume control of every Geth unit instantaneously," said the Illusive Man.

"It's more than that," said Shepard. "Indoctrination takes time, and makes the hosts less effective in the later stages. It deteriorates organic minds to the point that they're not useful. Unarmed Husks work for Zerg rushes, but imagine how much more dangerous they'd be if they could think and use weapons and tactics like real soldiers. With the Geth they can do that: the origin of the Heretics splitting off from the main Geth is a math error. If the Reapers can reprogram the network, they'll have another army at their disposal. Not just shock troops but infantry and fleets that can follow precise orders."

"A weakness the Reapers do not appear to share," said the Illusive Man. "As far as we know the Reapers are all indendent, 'each a nation,' as Sovereign said. If we were to reverse their Geth hacking signal somehow it would only affect the Reaper controlling it, not the others. Still, it's better than nothing."

"Still trying to control the Reapers?" said Shepard. "It's a bad idea."

"I don't like taking unnecessary risks, Shepard," replied the Illusive Man. "But this IS necessary. The Reapers control their enemies and force them to waste lives and resources fighting each other. They're already doing this with the Geth. If we can turn this weapon against them, we could start to do some real damage in this war. Just destroying or shutting down a few Reapers will help us, but turning them against each other would swing the odds more in our favor. We need every advantage we can get. They'll have a tougher time fighting their own kind than they will fighting us. Do you have a plan for uploading EDI's anti-Reaper algorithms?"

"The remaining Geth have severed themselves from the main network," said Shepard. "If they try and open a connection the Reapers will know right away. An organic mind in the network would slip under their radar though. Kaiden's team is en route to Grissom Academy to extract David Archer. He's the only one who can do it."

"Getting to Archer would be much easier if you hadn't shut down Project Overlord, Shepard," said the Illusive Man. "But I know you had your reasons."

"You're damn right I did," said Shepard. "Those experiments were sick, and they were unnecessary. All it took was a little diplomacy to get the Geth on our side, not a hostile takeover with a human overlord."

"There was no way of knowing that with the information we had at the time, Shepard," the Illusive Man replied. "Even you didn't know the Geth were divided until long after you shut down the project. And now it turns out it was useful after all. It may save the Geth from the Reapers."

"Not exactly it's intended purpose-" started Shepard.

"But useful nonetheless," said the Illusive Man.

"Not if Archer dies before we can get to him," said Shepard. "If you want to be useful, send some back-up to Grissom Academy."

"Already sent," said the Illusive Man.

* * *

><p>Salarian Special Tasks Group Facility 52<p>

Sur'Kesh

March 11, 2186

* * *

><p>Mordin checked, double-checked, and triple checked his data. His experimental results were successful and, more importantly, reproducible. This was no fluke. The genophage cure was complete. It still needed to be mass-produced to make enough to be of any real use, but the formula was there. Getting it to Urdnot Wrex would be a challenge though.<p>

While the Asari and Turian Councilors largely dismissed Shepard's claims about the power of indoctrination and chalked it up to Saren's charisma, the Salarian Special Tasks Group had a firsthand account of the effects of indoctrination from their mission on Virmire three years ago. Their own men had been captured and experimented on, driven insane by a mysterious signal.

Shepard's support during the assault on Saren's cloning facility had taken a good deal of heat off of Captain Kirrahe's team, allowing the STG to hack into some of Saren's files on the project and upload them before extraction.

Now that the Reapers were invading the Milky Way the Salarians were closely monitoring all secure communications in the field, vigilant for any signs of traitors in their midst. Mordin had been able to get one last coded transmission out without being detected, but even that had been risky. An unauthorized data transfer from one of the STG's most secure facility now would certainly raise a lot of alarms. Even if he tried to explain it to the higher ups, there was no guarantee they would listen or understand. A good deal of them still stood by the genophage as a necessary and defensible course of action. Mordin himself had taken a long time to give serious consideration to the alternative. His work would be seen as treasonous on two accounts: both developing a genophage cure and diverting resources away from more pressing projects to the Salarian government in a time of war. He had a plan to get the cure out discreetly, but he was counting on some outside help. He hoped his friends had got his message…and that no one else had. His signal was bounced far away from any Salarian forces, so it was highly improbable that his transmission had been intercepted by anyone, but he went to work stashing his cure and research notes in plain sight while placing decoys in his safe and a variety of hiding places just in case…as he did so, he saw several shuttles approaching the facility on his scanners. They appeared to have proper clearance, but this was heavy traffic for this type of black site. They were coming for him.

* * *

><p>Alliance Shuttlecraft<p>

En route to Grissom Academy

ETA 5 minutes

* * *

><p>"Listen Jacob, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot," said Kaiden. "I know what you and the rest of Shepard's new crew went through to stop the Collectors, and even though you're with Cerberus I know you're looking out for everyone, not just humanity. I must seem like a whiny jerk to the rest of you…"<p>

"You've seen your share of action, Alenko," said Jacob. "I would have died on Eden Prime if you and Shepard hadn't been there. Virmire. Ilos. The Battle of the Citadel. You're a hero, Major. And everyone respects your judgment."

"They probably think I'm a coward for not joining Shepard to fight the Collectors, fight for our people the Alliance turned its back on," said Kaiden. "I don't trust Cerberus, but I understand why you all joined. I'd just like to think that we can still do things the right way, that we can rely on the allied Council forces instead of going all in on Cerberus winning this thing. Whatever happens, I don't want this war to cost us our humanity."

"None of us do," said Jacob. "But getting turned into a bunch of new Reapers will cost us our humanity just the same, and we're out of time. You and I both know Shepard always tries to do the right thing, avoid killing if possible, and save as many people as he can. He's determined, but not completely ruthless. But now the stakes are higher and we can't always do that, no matter how hard we try. All of us are going to have some hard choices to make, Shepard most of all."

"I know, I know. Still no word back from the Academy?" said Kaiden. Jacob shook his head 'no' in response. "I don't like this."

"We'll find out soon enough," said Jacob. "Ten seconds to visual."

Grissom Academy came into view. The space station looked untouched as far they could tell but all of the exterior lights were off and there was no still no response to their transmissions.

"Did they evacuate already?" asked Jacob.

"Don't see why they would have," said Kaiden. "With Earth and the Colonies under attack, a small remote non-military station like Grissom would be one of the most secure safe havens left. I'm sure they knew that."

Suddenly lights starting coming on…not on the station but in the space around it. Kaiden and Jacob could see Reaper 'eyes' all around them.

"Shit," said Jacob. "How did they find this place so fast?"

"Sovereign said they attack the Citadel first partly so they can data mine our records and use that intel to wipe us out faster," said Kaiden. "They're probably doing that on Earth now. Doesn't explain why they'd come here though…"

"It doesn't matter!" said Jacob. "Right now we've got a bunch of pissed off Reapers coming at us and all we've got to defend ourselves is a passenger shuttle. Any ideas? If we retreat now, we might be able to jump away cleanly."

"No," said Kaiden. "Shepard gave us a mission. We're following it through. They know we saw them and they'll be expecting us to come back if we run now. At least this time they weren't waiting to blow us up as soon as we approached. This is as good a chance as we're going to get."

"Orders, Major?" said Jacob.

"They haven't touched the Academy yet. Maybe there's a reason," Kaiden replied. "Get us inside there as fast as possible."

"The docking bay doors are all sealed," said Jacob.

"They're not that strong. Ram through them," said Kaiden. "Now! The Reapers are right on us."

Jacob piloted the shuttle as fast as it could go, dodging shots from the Reapers' main guns. He didn't slow down as he approached the docking bay, ramming straight into the metal doors. The whole door collapsed into the docking bay, and the shuttle skid along the floor until it crashed into the far wall and came to a stop. Kaiden threw open the emergency hatch and immediately felt himself being sucked outward by the massive drop in pressure they had just created. He felt the entire shuttle getting pulled back out too.

"Quick, Get out and grab onto something secure!" he said as he threw on his helmet and secured it to the rest of his combat suit. Jacob did the same, although it was a bit easier for him since he just used a re-breather mask instead of a full helmet. Luckily for them the docking bay had bars drilled into the floor all across it, a safety measure for hull breaches and pressure drops like this.

Jacob saw a Reaper still coming towards them and drew his gun, even though he knew there was no point. But the Reaper stopped when it reached the hole in the wall and just looked at them with its giant glowing red eye. Suddenly, sucked out by the pressure the shuttle broke free of the wall and crashed straight into the Reaper's eye in a fiery explosion. The Reaper cried out in some unintelligible screeching and its eye starting glowing brighter, weapons locked. Before it could fire on them another Reaper rammed it away and blocked the opening it had been looking into. This other Reaper sounded angry, but at one of its own.

As Kaiden struggled to keep holding onto the safety bars, a door on the far end of the docking bay opened and someone in a pressure suit entered. A safety line securely attached to the inner wall was fastened to their suit. The figure grabbed onto the bars and carefully started out towards them, one bar at a time and one hand always attached to a bar. Jacob was closer so he was pulled to safety first. Then they came for Kaiden. After fastening another cable to link their suits together, the rescuer pulled Kaiden to safety and sealed the airlock behind them.

"You're safe now," a woman's voice said. "But what are you doing here?"

Kaiden removed his helmet and looked at her in disbelief. He still couldn't see her face but he knew that voice. "Rahna?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

"Oh my God, Kaiden," she said as took off her helmet. "I never thought I'd see you again."

They stood there for a few moments, both unsure what to say or do. Then Rahna ran to him and embraced her old friend. Jacob looked on silently then nodded to Kaiden and went inside on his own, leaving the two of them to have their reunion alone.

* * *

><p>STG Facility 52<p>

Dr. Mordin Solus's Lab

* * *

><p>STG commandoes stormed Mordin's lab, sealing off the exits and securing him within seconds. "It's over Professor," one of them said. "Dr. Mordin Solus, you are under arrest for high treason against the Salarian government. You have the right to remain-"<p>

"Familiar with STG protocol and Salarian law," said Mordin. "I waive all rights. Willing to comply."

"Good choice, Professor," said the commando. Then towards the door he yelled: "Room clear and prisoner secure, Lieutenant. We're ready for you."

The squad leader entered the room, dialed a few numbers onto the communicator and a hologram of the Salarian dalatrass appeared. "Dr. Solus has been apprehended, dalatrass," he said.

"Request nature of charges against me," said Mordin.

"You're trying to cure the genophage and ignite another Krogan rebellion," said the Lieutenant.

"I don't understand, Mordin," said the dalatrass. "You were one of our most loyal operatives. You modified the genophage to be more effective yourself and discreetly handled Maelon's attempts to make a cure. What made you turn on your own people?"

"Strong condemnation. Indicates you have evidence. Would be hesitant to make such accusations otherwise," said Mordin.

"We've kept a close eye on you since you decided to join up with the anti-Salarian organization, Cerberus," said the dalatrass. "Initially we concluded that there was no wrong-doing on your part. You even upheld Salarian interests by stopping Maelon for us. But Lieutenant Imness here took it upon himself to keep you under surveillance. Turns out his hunch was right. He intercepted your last transmission and brought it to my attention-"

"Message was sent through Salarian no-fly zone-" Mordin started.

"You know the STG has eyes and ears everywhere, legally or not," said the dalatrass

"Imness acted alone, against orders. Not out of concern for Cerberus alliance. Ended over a year ago. No reason to waste STG resources to spy on me, no personal vendetta I'm aware of. Violating Council treaties for unofficial assignment, truly unofficial not just one STG denies. Great risk for agent and entire STG. No hard evidence before then, begs the question, why take such risk?"

"It just…seemed like a good idea," said Lieutenant Imness. "And it paid off, didn't it?"

Something seemed off about the Lieutenant to Mordin…but familiar as well. He'd heard that name somewhere.

"I am still a member of the Special Tasks Group," Mordin said to Imness. "I hereby request that my right to a court martial to face the charges against me be observed, according to STG statute 402. Identify yourself as a member of STG and I will surrender to your custody."

"Dr. Mordin Solus, I, Lieutenant Ganto Imness, hereby place you under arrest-" Before Imness could say anything more Mordin drew his gun, shot Imness in the face, and Incinerated the flammable canisters against the wall by the rest of his squad, killing or incapacitating the rest of them.

The dalatrass looked on, with a shocked expression: "First a traitor, now a murderer," she said. "You WILL pay for this Mordin."

"Imness was indoctrinated." Mordin replied. "Commander Shepard suspected it Virmire but released him. Sympathy, reluctance to kill one who may have been innocent. Noble cause. Should have killed him."

"You know the process of indoctrination isn't understood," said the dalatrass. "Convenient to try and scapegoat someone with something that can't be proven. I've seen proof of your crimes however, not just wild accusations"

"Yes, I synthesized a cure for the genophage," said Mordin. "In Salarian and galaxy's best interest whether you see or not. With Reapers here, no time to argue. More important things to do." He shot the communicator, ending the transmission.

* * *

><p>Grissom Academy<p>

Administrative Offices

* * *

><p>"I don't like the idea of handing David over to Cerberus after what they put him through but I understand your reasons and I trust that you will act ethically" said Kahlee Sanders. "But unless we can break this siege and find a way out we're stuck, all of us. The Reapers have us locked down."<p>

"Yeah, I noticed that on my way in," said Jacob. "Why are they just sitting there? This place must be important to them, so why aren't they attacking?"

"They said…" Sanders started, voice trembling. "They said they want these kids' minds, that they're 'valuable and worthy of ascendance,' whatever that means. Said they're no use to them dead. I don't understand! They're super-advanced A.I.s, what do they need a child's mind for?"

"They're not just machines, Lieutenant Sanders," Jacob replied. "The Reapers are a fusion of organic and inorganic material. The reason no bodies were recovered from the missing Terminus colonies is because the Collectors were abducting them to use as the raw organic material for a Human-Reaper."

"How do you know all this, and what exactly do you mean by 'organic material'?" Sanderd asked

"The rumors about Commander Shepard hitting the Omega-4 Relay are true. I was there. We destroyed the Collectors and their Human-Reaper," Jacob replied. "They were…liquefying colonists while they were still alive, pumping the material into the Reaper…" He paused to give a visibly disturbed Sanders time to take in all of this information. "Wait, you said you spoke to one of the Reapers earlier?" He asked.

"After they jammed all our outside communications one of them hailed us," she said. "Called itself Harbinger. It said we would not be harmed and demanded we hand the students over to them, that they were too valuable to risk killing. But if they're just going to kill us anyway, why won't they do it now? Why keep us alive until…Oh my God! They don't care about our lives, they just don't want our bodies to…to decompose. The human body starts to break down rapidly after death. Whatever they're using us for, they must need everything in 'good condition.'"

"That must be why they haven't attacked yet," said Jacob. "The Reapers themselves can't do anything without destroying the Academy, but the Husks, Cannibals and whatnot they're carrying aren't smart enough to take prisoners. They're just mindless killing machines."

"Maybe not," said Sanders. "Harbinger said if we didn't comply we would not be harmed, but he said we would be 'collected' shortly. Like he's sending something here to-"

"Dammit, he's sending Collectors here," Jacob interrupted. "I thought we wiped them all out but Harbinger must have more, maybe onboard itself. Do you have a room you can seal off from the rest of the station, ventilation, everything?"

"We have self-contained emergency life support pods in case of pressure leaks or power loss, why?" said Sanders.

"Get everyone into them now. Don't seal them until I give the order," said Jacob. "The Collectors send seeker swarms in first to paralyze their prey. If we can seal everyone off from them and vent the rest of the facility we should be able to flush them out into space. Their soldiers would find a way in eventually, but we'd at least slow them down and stay combat effective."

"Just like old times, Jacob," a familiar voice said. Jacob turned around and saw Jack entering the room. "Ready to kick some ass?"

"Hell yes, Jack," said Jacob as he reached out to shake her hand. "It's good to see you."

"I heard you talking and I know why you're really here," said Jack. "You know I don't trust Cerberus, but I trust Shepard…and you guys. If Cerberus evacs this place I want all the kids with Sanders and me. I'll let you take Archer since I know you'll take care of him but Cerberus isn't taking any kids. I know their track record…"

* * *

><p>STG Facility 52<p>

Dr. Mordin Solus's Lab

* * *

><p>"Don't move, Dr. Solus!" a voice blared through the P.A. "We have you surrounded and the area is locked down. There is nowhere to run. Surrender now or we WILL open fire."<p>

Another voice called to him quietly from outside the door. "Mordin, I know you're in there," said Major Kirrahe. "I'm coming in, weapons down. I'm on your side."

Mordin trusted Kirrahe and he quickly opened the door to let him in then closed it just as fast. "Knew they'd catch me eventually," said Mordin. "No apologies. Had to be done."

"None needed," Kirrahe replied. "Not everyone in STG is after you. Many of us knew or at least suspected what you were up to, and we support you. We'll do what we can to help."

"Treason," said Mordin. "Worth the risk?"

"Ethical debates on the genophage aside, we need all the help we can get to fight the Reapers and that includes the Krogan," said Kirrahe. "What the dalatrass says is just political posturing. Those of us on the ground know what's going on, how bad it is, and we know that being any less prepared to fight the Reapers than we could be is a bigger risk than treason charges. If we don't stop the Reapers we'll all be dead long before a trial anyway."

"Thank you, Major," said Mordin. "Honored to fight at your side."

"The honor is all mine, Professor," said Kirrahe. "Orders?"

"One of your favorites actually," Mordin replied. "We HOLD THE LINE!"


	7. Hold the Line

**CHAPTER 7: HOLD THE LINE**

_"Appealing to see life as endless. Fix mistakes in next life. Learn, adapt, improve. Refuse to believe life ends here. Too wasteful. Have more to offer. Mistakes to fix. Could do so much more."_

_-Dr. Mordin Solus_

* * *

><p>Grissom Academy<p>

Residence Hall Common Area

March 11, 2186

* * *

><p>"This is going to get ugly soon, Rahna" said Kaiden. "I've seen a Collector attack before. Hopefully I'll be able to protect people this time… Before this goes down I just want you to know that I always cared about you. Back at BAaT I didn't mean to kill Vyrnnus. I just lost control when I saw him hurt you. Whatever happens, please don't remember me as monster."<p>

"Kaiden, what happened at BAaT was an accident," Rahna replied. "We were kids. We couldn't control our biotics. They thought they could scare it into us, which is bullshit, and for what? Just to be able to say humanity could train biotic soldiers like the Asari? They abused us to try and get exactly the type of reaction you had that day. Vyrnnus's death was his own fault and his alone, not yours. Is that why you never tried to contact me after the program was shut down? You thought I didn't want to see you? I loved you, Kaiden. I checked my messages for months hoping to hear from you. And now you tell me you stayed away because of what you thought I would think?"

"I'm sorry, Rahna," said Kaiden. "I didn't know what to think after that, about myself, about anything. I shouldn't have assumed you thought the worst."

"Well you do get some points for coming to our rescue here. If you pull this off I just might be able to forgive you," Rahna said jokingly. Then she leaned in and kissed Kaiden. Alarms started going off, signaling the Collectors' arrival. "If not," Rahna said. "I'm really glad we got to see each other one last time."

"I won't lose you again," said Kaiden. "Stay with the kids. I'll tell you when it's safe to move. And Rahna…I loved you too. I still do."

* * *

><p>Grissom Academy<p>

Station Control

* * *

><p>"All students and staff are in their emergency pods, and I've sealed off this room" said Kahlee Sanders. "We can vent the station anytime."<p>

"Good work," said Jacob. "But that's only a temporary measure. Once the pressure stabilizes they can still get in. We need to evacuate everyone before that happens. Seal off the escape routes so they can move freely but vent everything around it to keep the Collectors out. Alenko, Jack, and I will cover you."

"Cerberus had better get here in time," said Sanders. "Without their diversion the Reapers will just grab us on our way out. They've got this place locked down tight."

"Damn right, but for now all we can control is our part in this," said Jacob. "Vent the station now. They're boarding."

Small Collector ships disembarked from a Reaper and approached the Academy airlocks. Seeker Swarms and Collector soldiers attempted to board the station but were blown back by air rushing out of the station.

"That won't keep them out long," said Jacob. "Move! Get to the evac point."

Sanders sealed off the corridors along the escape route and sent the evacuation signal through her omni-tool. Jacob observed the evacuation and looked for any signs of more Collectors through the station's security feeds. Air was still escaping, keeping the swarms and soldiers out, but the Collectors had adjusted and were deploying Praetorians. Their thrusters allowed them to push forward against the outward pressure and enter the Academy. The first ones in proceeded to block the exits while the rest went further inside to hunt down the students.

Jacob activated his omni-tool's communicator: "Alenko, do you copy? We've got Praetorians guarding the hangar entrance and advancing on your position. Jack and I will try and head them off before their friends can get in. We've dealt with these things before. Just keep the children moving."

"Copy," Kaiden replied. "Need any help taking those things down?"

"Negative," said Jacob. "We can handle it. I need you guarding the kids in case anything gets past us."

"Got it," said Kaiden. "Heading to the shuttles."

Jacob drew his Geth Plasma Shotgun and ran towards the shuttle bay. A Praetorian came around a corner in front of him and he fired three quick rounds into it. It gave a familiar shriek and crashed to the floor, explosively activating its Barrier. Jacob threw up his own Barrier and kept firing. The Praetorian was getting closer but its Barrier was wearing down. It broke down again after Jacob emptied two more clips into it. He took cover as the Praetorian fired its particle beam but suddenly it stopped and gave out another cry. Jack had hit it with a massive Shockwave from behind, knocking it to the ground. She pulled out her M-22 Eviscerator and emptied a clip into it at point blank range. Then she jumped out of harm's way as Jacob finished it off and it self-destructed.

"Just like old times," said Jacob as he continued towards the shuttle bay with Jack.

"No," said Jack. "Back then there weren't kids getting caught in the crossfire."

"We'll get them out safely," said Jacob.

"Even if we do, then what?" asked Jack. "If the Reapers want these kids so bad, they'll just keep hunting them. It's not like we can stop them."

"Shepard's working on it," said Jacob. "When this is over, we could use you back on the Normandy."

"Fuck that," said Jack. "I've done enough for Cerberus and I'm not leaving my kids!"

"You said it yourself: no one can run from the Reapers forever," Jacob replied. "The only way to save the people we care about is by finding a way to stop them. Take the fight to the Reapers in person."

"Fuck…I guess you're right" said Jack. "It was easier to take on these kinds of missions when I didn't give a shit about anything. Now that I actually have a reason to fight…it's not as fun. But I'll do what I can for you guys. I want to make sure these kids have a better life than I did, not worse."

"Thanks Jack," said Jacob. "We're all doing what we can. Out front!" They had reached the shuttle bay where two more Praetorians were guarding the entrance. They drew their shotguns and engaged them.

* * *

><p>STG Facility 52<p>

Mordin's lab

* * *

><p>Mordin and Major Kirrahe fired at the attacking STG teams from cover behind a lab bench. "Running low on ammo," said Kirrahe. "We can't keep this up much longer. The men loyal to me will provide an escape route for us when I give the signal, but we only have one shot."<p>

"Genophage cure not fit for transport," said Mordin. "Need to stabilize it first. Otherwise worthless."

"Our back-ups' cover is blown if they come and help us now," said Kirrahe. "It will make your escape more difficult. You sure this can't wait?"

"Yes," Mordin replied as he fired an Incineration tech into the crowd of STG operatives in the doorway. "No other choice, otherwise cure will degrade. Useless."

"There are other labs, Mordin," said Kirrahe. "Just make more there. You have the formula-"

"-Synthesis from scratch lengthy process," said Mordin. "Will take too long. STG will find us by then. Current situation will repeat."

"It's your call, Mordin," said Kirrahe. "I just gave my men the signal to rally here and defend this position. We'll hold the line while you stabilize the cure. Just make it fast. Enemy reinforcements are on their way and we're far outnumbered as it is."

Kirrahe's men approached the guards outside lab as reinforcements sent to assist them, then knocked them out when they turned their backs. They took defensive positions in the hallways to block every approach and pin down the agents coming to secure Mordin and exchanged gunfire with the incoming forces for several minutes. The situation had turned into all out civil war among the STG.

STG snipers took out Kirrahe's men guarding the east corridor and advanced towards the lab. They took aim at Mordin and Kirrahe through the walls using thermal sights on their M-98 Widow Anti-material rifles. As they fired one had his throat slit and was knocked to the ground by a cloaked Kasumi's Shadow Strike while the other was Thrown to the floor by Thane and shot in the head. "No, you don't," said Kasumi.

"Solus is down!" Kirrahe yelled into the radio. "I repeat Dr. Solus is down. Vitals are dropping. Get a medic here now-"

The only response he got was gunfire and frenzied transmissions from his overwhelmed squad: "Taking fire!.. Man down!... Hold the line…Fall back, fall back…Enemy is everywhere….."

Thane and Kasumi hailed Kirrahe and identified themselves as friendlies, then rushed into the lab to tend to Mordin. Kasumi grabbed as many flammables as she could on her way in and used them to light a fire all around them. "This will block their thermal sights but not for long," she said. "We need to move!"

"We can't," said Kirrahe. "Mordin said the cure still needs to be stabilized before we can move it. He's the only one who can do it but he's bleeding out over here. If he dies, this was all for nothing."

STG commandoes stormed the lab and quickly put out the blaze using fire extinguishers. Kirrahe, Thane, and Kasumi opened fire and killed a few of them but more burst through the door, assault rifles ready. "Drop your weapons," the leader said. "It's over."

One of the STG agents in the group suddenly turned and opened fire on the others. As the others turned to see what was going on, Kirrahe, Thane, and Kasumi drew their guns and killed the rest of them.

The one who turned on his own men threw a smoke grenade behind him. "Chaff grenade. Similar to radar jammer. Will disrupt electronic heat sensors temporarily," he said. Then he saw Mordin's wound. "Professor? No, no, we need you. Only you can cure the genophage-"

"Too late for me now," said Mordin, as his breathing became shallower. "Need you to finish it… Maelon…Recognize voice, even with helmet…Always were my best student…This work just as much yours as mine-"

"No," said Maelon. "What I did was wrong, everything. I helped keep the krogan sterile and then I just caused more death trying to fix it. You did this the right way. I don't know how to do this without you-"

"Mistakes unavoidable," said Mordin. "…Takes courage to admit them…Yours were terrible but for…right reasons…Should have helped you do it properly…Need help now…Cure finished just needs...stabilizing…Know you're very capable…"

"I can't do this alone, Professor," said Maelon. "I'm not smart enough. That's why I turned to-"

"More than capable," said Mordin. "Taught me a great deal…Value of life…How models must change with the times. Genophage only option one-thousand years ago, situation very different now…Courage to stand up to the 'experts' when they're wrong…I was wrong. You were right…You are the teacher now…You'll make a good one…But first…finish my work…" Mordin drew one last breath and closed his eyes for good. He was dead.

* * *

><p>Grissom Academy<p>

Hangar Bay

* * *

><p>"Dammit, the pressure's stabilized," said Jacob. "They'll be here in force in a minute."<p>

"No shit, Sherlock," Jack replied. She tapped her communicator: "Let's GO people. We can't hold out much longer."

Collector vessels began docking and off-loading troops. Jacob grabbed a grabbed a group of Collector soldiers with a Lift Field as they disembarked and Jack sent a massive Shockwave into them that knocked the ship from its docking port sending the Collectors into space. But more ships were docking and Collectors began swarming the hangar bay. Jack held a large group of them in the air with another Lift Field while Jacob picked them off with his shotgun, but they were close to being overrun. They took cover behind a shuttle, pinned down by the Collectors' fire. A contingent of Collectors broke off from the group engaging Jacob and Jack and proceeded towards the Academy entrance.

"You mess with my kids, you're DEAD!" said Jack as she sent a Shockwave through the Collectors heading for the students. Jacob Lifted the Collectors pinning them down then he and Jack shot all of them while they were suspended helplessly in the air.

They heard Rahna's voice through their omni-tools: "Jacqueline, do you read me? We're just outside your position. Collectors are on our tail but we've got them funneled into the hallway. Kaiden's keeping them off us. What's your status? Are we clear to evacuate?"

"Negative," Jack replied. "Still waiting on back-up. Fucking Cerberus…torture kids for 15 years and now they can't take 15 minutes to come rescue some. Nice."

"No choice, Jack," said Rahna. "We're about to be overrun. We're coming to you now."

Rahna, Sanders, and the Grissom Academy students entered the hangar bay through the west entrance on the far side from Jack and Jacob. The students starting unleashing biotic attacks on the Collectors while Sanders and Rahna gave them covering fire. Kaiden brought up the rear, holding off the Collectors pursuing behind them. "Hold here," said Sanders. "We'll hit them from both sides." They held off the Collector attack for a few minutes but more of them were boarding every second. The Collectors were pushing forward, closer to them.

Rahna took Kaiden's hand and looked at him sadly. "You did what you could…This is it. Isn't it?"

Suddenly the Collectors started collapsing. The line of troops that had been advancing towards the students now appeared lifeless.

"-the Fuck?" Jack started.

"Grissom Academy, do you read?" Someone said through the omni-tool communicator. "This is Lieutenant Thornton, Cerberus Hercules Squadron. Sorry to leave you hanging so long. Reapers had the Relays on our approach course locked down. We had to take a little detour-"

"We read you," said Jacob. "Any longer and we would have been done. How did you neutralize the Collectors?"

"The Reapers control them through their 'Generals.' Take out the General and the Reapers lose their control. The Collectors are just puppets, they can't do anything without someone else pulling the strings. Our scientists studied combat data from Collector engagements and were able to pinpoint the control frequency. All we had to do was trace it back and take out the source. We hit their command ship before they knew we were here. I can fill you in more later, but right now we need to leave before more of these things come back. My squadron is keeping the Reapers busy and your escape route is clear. We'll extract the HVI, and provide cover for your shuttles-"

"HVI?" asked Rahna. "High Value Individual? I thought you came to help us, not abduct people."

"We're not kidnapping anyone," said Thornton. "I was told Lieutenant Taylor and Major Alenko had convinced David Archer to leave with them-"

Rahna turned to Kaiden: "Why didn't you tell me? Did you all think you would just sneak away with David and no one would notice?"

"Lieutenant Taylor informed both Jack and myself about their mission," said Sanders.

"So it was just you hiding it?" Rahna asked Kaiden.

"I didn't hide it from you," said Kaiden. "I was just so happy to see you…I got so caught up in reconnecting, before I could tell you the whole story the Collectors were attacking. I'm sorry." He reached out to take her hand,

"Don't touch me!" said Rahna. "You had an agenda for Cerberus this whole time. You know what they did to David? The experiments they ran on him? And you, Jack, after everything you told me about what they did to you you're fine just handing him over to them?"

"You know I don't trust Cerberus, but I trust Commander Shepard," Jack replied. "He wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Doesn't sound like he's asking," said Rahna. "I won't try and stop you. Knowing Cerberus they'd probably just gun me down if I try anything. Just…just go. Goodbye Kaiden."

"Rahna, it doesn't have to be like this. You could come with-" Kaiden started.

"Not a chance," said Rahna. "Leave these children to go work for Cerberus? I take it they've already lost one protector, Jack. I'm not leaving them. I still have my priorities straight-"

"This mission is important. It could help us stop the Reapers-" Jacob started.

"Oh, shove it!" said Rahna. "I've heard the 'ends justify the means' speech quite enough. What you're doing is wrong."

"I didn't want to do this, Rahna-" said Kaiden.

"But you did, and that's what counts" she replied. "Telling me you 'feel bad' about it is supposed to make it alright? Maybe you were right about yourself…"

Lieutenant Thornton hailed them over the radio again: "Reaper reinforcements are en route people. We have to move now. My team was instructed to use force if necessary-"

"That won't be necessary," said Rahna. "Just take David and get out." She went to her students, and started loading them into shuttles without looking back towards Kaiden.

"Taylor, Alenko, your ride's with me," said Thornton.

"We've got one more for the Normandy," said Jacob

"Ok, everyone onboard," said Thornton.

Jack helped David Archer onto the ship and they left Grissom Academy behind. Cerberus ships were engaging the Reapers, keeping them occupied while the Academy shuttles and Thornton's ship left through the Relay. Then the rest of the squadron retreated through as well.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing," Jacob told Kaiden.

"No," he replied. "I did the wrong thing for the right reason…but she'll never see that."

* * *

><p>STG Facility 52<p>

Mordin's lab

* * *

><p>"Those chaff grenades you put up won't last forever," said Kirrahe. "Whatever you're going to do, you need to do it fast."<p>

"I'm ready to move, Major," said Maelon. "I froze the cure to stabilize it temporarily for transportation. I have everything I need to permanently stabilize it back in my lab."

"How did you get in here anyway?" asked Kasumi. "I doubt this place takes walk-ins."

"I heard rumors about Imness keeping tabs on the Professor, so I kept tabs on him," said Maelon. "I knew something big was going down here involving Mordin, something bad, so I made up a new identity for myself, used my old clearances. I am trained as a spy after all. I came in with Imness's squad. But I wasn't fast enough to stop them-"

"There was nothing you could do," said Kasumi. "And you saved the rest of us, and the genophage cure."

"I just hope I can make sure the Professor's sacrifice means something," said Maelon. "Major, set charges on the back wall. We're making another door out of here."

They blasted a hole through the far wall and STG commandoes stormed in through it. "Nice try, but we have the same training as you do" one of them said. "We know all the tricks and we've got ALL the exits blocked, not just the doors. Guns down. Last warning."

The STG squad guarding the door figured out what was going on and entered the lab, surrounding Kirrahe, Maelon, Thane, and Kasumi. Kasumi grabbed the genophage from Maelon using some sleight-of-hand as she put her hands up in surrender. She quickly cloaked and silently began maneuvering for an escape, hoping to distract the guards from the others as well.

"No games," said the commando. "Surrender now, or your friends die."

As Kasumi de-cloaked she heard a deafening roar from somewhere overhead. The ground started to tremble, getting faster and faster.

"What is this?" The commando leader said. He was then disintegrated by a red laser beam from above. More Reaper cries could be heard coming towards them, and Reapers started landing in force.

"What do we do?" said one of the STG soldiers.

"Run!" said another, and he activated his communicator as he took off "Abort mission, abort mission. Reaper presence confirmed on Sur'kesh. Facility 52 is under attack. They'll tear us apart."

STG squads sent to secure the genophage cure began to divert to fight the Reapers or retreat. Gunships began scrambling to provide air support. Reaper beams tore through the facility causing explosions all around.

"Well, I never thought I'd be glad to see the Reapers," said Kasumi. She saw the serious looks from the rest of the group. "What?"

"We can slip away in the confusion," said Kirrahe. "…Can't believe the STG squads sent to kill us are holding the line for us now."

"Just don't get us killed by Reapers on the way out," said Maelon. "I've got a promise to keep."


	8. Chapter 8: Do These Units Have a Soul?

**CHAPTER 8: DO THESE UNITS HAVE A SOUL?**

"_We are immortal. Our 'Gods' disowned us. We must create our own reasons to exist."_

_-Legion, a Terminal of the Geth_

* * *

><p>Normandy Crew Deck Lounge<p>

Dholen System, Far Rim

March 12, 2186

* * *

><p>"Just last week Taylor and I were killing time drinking in here," said Garrus. "We hadn't had any new intel on the Reapers for months, no leads, no indication of how close they really were. When the Batarians got hit we were taking the Normandy on a damn booze cruise…"<p>

"Wish I could have been there for that," said Shepard, smiling. "There was no way anyone could have seen them coming from dark space, Garrus. Scanners can't pick up something that size from that far away. And you were ready for them. You knew what to do as soon as they got here. You did good. Plus you didn't trash the bar or my room while I was gone."

"I just can't help feeling like there's more we could've done," said Garrus.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Shepard. "Every one of this crew has done more than their fair share already, before this war even started. You all deserved a break before this went down. You and Tali helped prevent the Reapers' first invasion attempt three years ago. You signed on for a suicide mission with Cerberus and saved humanity from the Collectors. And you saved MY ass back on Earth-"

"More times than that, Shepard," said Garrus, laughing. "One of these times you're going to start owing me."

"Well at least you take beer as payment," said Shepard.

Tali entered the room. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Of course," said Shepard, motioning for her to come over.

"I missed this," Tali said as she sat down next to them. "When we were taking on the Collectors there was always plenty of time to unwind together between missions. Ever since I became an Admiral I feel like I've been going nonstop. And now…with the Reapers here…"

"And here I was thinking it was just our good company you missed," Garrus joked.

"Bosh'tet," Tali said with a smile.

They were interrupted by Miranda over the intercom: "Commander, we need you on the bridge. It's urgent."

"About that time, I guess," said Shepard with a sigh. "It's been great catching up with you. After being grounded for so long it feels like being home again…I just wish it were under better circumstances. Do this again sometime?"

"You bet," said Garrus while Tali nodded.

Shepard left the room and took the elevator up to the CIC. "What's the situation, Miranda?" He asked.

"Our away team reported in," she replied. "Jacob and Alenko are en route with David Archer. They ran into Jack at Grissom Academy and she agreed to come back with them too."

"Good to hear," said Shepard.

"They had some troubling news though. Apparently Grissom Academy was a priority target for harvesting by the Reapers. They deployed _Collectors_ there to-"

"I thought we wiped out all of the Collectors," Shepard interrupted.

"Apparently Harbinger brought more with him," said Miranda.

"You said the Academy was a target," said Shepard. "What happened there?"

"They were able to evacuate everyone with some help from those Cerberus reinforcements you requested," Miranda replied. "All of the students are safe. But now we've got another problem."

"What is it?" asked Shepard.

"Thane met them on the Citadel with intel that Mordin was close to a breakthrough on a genophage cure," Miranda said.

"Sounds like the whole gang's getting back together," said Shepard.

"Splitting up actually," Miranda replied. "While Jacob and Kaiden went to retrieve Archer from the Academy, Thane and Kasumi headed to Sur'Kesh to try and smuggle Mordin's cure out of the STG facility where he works."

"A cure for the genophage is good news. Wrex will be glad to hear it," said Shepard. "Have you heard any more from them?"

"Shepard…the Reapers hit Sur'Kesh," Miranda said, fear in her voice. "There's been no word from Thane and Kasumi, so we don't even know if they made it there. But if they did, and they got caught in the attack…"

"One thing at a time," said Shepard. "Finding our friends and curing the genophage is a priority, but it'll have to wait for now. When Archer gets here we can end the Geth hacking problem and free up both them and the Quarians. Once that's done we can focus on the genophage."

"What if the cure is gone?" asked Miranda.

"That's why we're working with what we have for sure first," Shepard replied.

* * *

><p>The Rayya<p>

* * *

><p>"Xen, any update on your project?" Han'Gerrel asked.<p>

"From what I can gather, whatever the Reapers are doing to hack the Geth appears to be completely different than the approach Rael'Zorah was studying," Xen replied. "With all their efforts being put towards blocking the Reapers' attempts they may not know they have another vulnerability."

"What about the ones already under Reaper control?" asked Han'Gerrel. "Could this weapon override their signal?"

"Theoretically, yes," Xen replied. "But we only have data from small-scale experiments on the _Alarei_. It doesn't necessarily mean a scale-up would work-"

"It's worth trying," said Han'Gerrel. "Think about it. Right now it's just us and handful of Geth versus the rest of the Geth and a whole damned fleet of Reapers. Shepard's plan puts the entire Migrant fleet at risk for no good reason. Even if it works, we're just giving them 'free will' again. What if they decide to attack us again, or join the Reapers, or just run? I know they promised to turn over Rannoch, but what good is that if the Reapers have taken it anyway?"

"But if they're under _our_ control, we can use them to do some real damage against the Reapers without risking any lives," Xen replied approvingly. "And if I can get a strong enough signal I can broadcast Rael'Zorah's frequency from anywhere. That 'Legion' wants us to go to a Geth server to upload Shepard's codes, but that'll get the Reapers' attention immediately. They'd be on us in two seconds, and even if the plan worked we'd take some losses. My method is much…cleaner."

"How much time do you need to get it ready?" asked Han'Gerrel.

* * *

><p>Normandy Communications Room<p>

7 hours later

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about Grissom Academy," said Shepard. "I didn't know how bad the situation was. Good work getting all those people out safely. And Jack, it's good to have you back."<p>

"Wish it were good to be back…" said Jack. "Being away from my kids is killing me, Shepard. I know we're doing this for them but I still worry, you know?"

"I know," said Shepard sadly. "It hurts to have to leave everyone back on Earth, all the people we care about, to fend for themselves too but stopping the Reapers is our best chance to save them. We both know that's true."

"Easy for you to say, Shepard," said Jack. "Pretty much everyone you care about is here…but I understand. If I didn't agree I wouldn't have come."

Jack's comment stung Shepard but he didn't argue with her. She did have a point: He wasn't from Earth and he'd only been there for a few brief visits before his incarceration. As humanity's capital he had some association with it by default, but no real personal connection. Admiral Anderson was the only true friend he had back there. Everyone else on the Normandy was concerned for their friends and families, not knowing whether or not they were safe, but Shepard had lost his biological family years ago. Now his crew was his family, and most of them were all present or accounted for.

The rest of the crew entered the room. "Commander, we can make our move whenever you're ready," said Jacob. "Just give the word."

"Archer's staying in the crew quarters for now," said Kaiden. "He seems to be doing ok given everything that's happened. I explained our mission to him as best I could. I don't know if he completely understands, but it seems like he wants to help. I still don't like using him…but like you said, there's no alternative."

"What's the plan, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"EDI, pull up the schematics," said Shepard. A holographic map of the Perseus Veil System appeared over the conference table. "Legion says the main Geth hub is here, on Rannoch's surface," he said, pointing to the planet on the map.

"Can't we try a different server?" asked Tali. "Reaper and Geth activity are very high around the planet. Bringing the Fleet there would be dangerous. Plus most of our ships can't enter the atmosphere. We could provide orbital strikes, but that won't be very useful if you're trying to keep the hub intact."

"The one on the planet is our best chance for this to work, but you're right: bringing the Migrant Fleet in would be too much of a risk. The plan is to have your people send coordinated strikes on several Geth space platforms as a decoy," Shepard said as the locations of the platforms flashed on the map. "If the Quarians can draw the Reapers away from Rannoch for a short time we can sneak in on the Normandy undetected."

"You want to use us as bait for the Reapers?" Tali asked.

"Just to draw their attention, make them investigate," Shepard replied. "Once we're in the Normandy's stealth drives should hide us, so you don't have to keep them distracted the whole time we're there. Just give us a short opening. I want the Migrant Fleet to disengage and jump away as soon as you see the Reapers coming."

"I think that can be arranged," said Tali. "What will you do once you're on the ground?"

"We'll have two squads hit the Geth hub," said Shepard. "A distraction team will draw their attention while the infiltration team escorts David to the uplink. From there Legion can safely link him to the Geth network."

"Distraction team, eh?" said James. "I've been itching to get in the fight."

"Fair enough," said Shepard. "But we also need tech experts on both teams. Fighting hoards of Geth is a lot easier if you can Overload their shields and hack their targeting systems to turn them against each other. And the infiltration team may need to assist Legion with the interface."

"I'll go with you," Tali volunteered. "I have the most experience with Geth technology."

"I'm with you too," said Kaiden. "We fought our share of Saren's Geth together and I'd like to keep an eye on David, make sure he's safe."

"Thanks," said Shepard. "Garrus, Miranda, you're our best other tech specialists. You up for leading the diversion?"

"Just like the Collector Base," said Miranda, smiling.

"Ok," said Shepard. "Tali, Kaiden, and I will escort David to the uplink while Miranda, Garrus, and James keep the Geth busy. Is everyone ready for this?"

"Hell yeah," said James.

"Suit up," said Shepard. "We'll move on the Admirals' signal." He left and took the elevator up to his quarters where his armor was laid out and ready to go: black N7 base design with a brown and grey camouflage pattern, sturdy Aegis Vest for the chest plate, and a Kuwashii visor similar to Garrus's. It had been over a year since he had worn it and it felt good to be getting back in action. Everyone looked to him as their leader but he wasn't an Admiral who could command fleet movements and large-scale engagements. He led his squad fighting in the trenches alongside them. He'd been warning the galaxy about the Reapers for the past three years, but since they had arrived everyone else had done the fighting while he sat on the sidelines. He was ready to start doing his part again. He put on his armor, checked his weapons (an M-98 Widow for long-range sniping, an M-12 Locust for mid-range engagements, and an M-5 Phalanx to take down anything that got too close) and prepared to dive into the fray.

* * *

><p>Normandy Shuttle<p>

En route to surface of Rannoch

2 hours later

* * *

><p>"It looks like the Migrant Fleet got their attention, Shepard" said Kaiden. "Scans show Geth and Reaper forces leaving the planet. They're on intercept courses for the Geth servers on the far perimeter. Our approach vector is clear."<p>

"Keelah…I don't believe it. Rannoch" said Tali, in awe. "I don't deserve this…to be the first one of my people to set foot on the homeworld in centuries…I never thought I'd even see it."

"You earned it, Tali," said Shepard. "If it weren't for you the Quarians wouldn't even know peace with the Geth was a real possibility. You helped get your home back without bloodshed. And you've saved the galaxy twice already. I can't think of anyone who deserves the honor more."

"It's unreal, Shepard," said Tali. "For our entire lives this place has only been a dream for my people. Entire generations lived and died with no hope of seeing it. _Keelah se'lai_ literally means 'by the homeworld I hope to see one day.' And I'm seeing it now…"

"Does it feel like home?" Shepard asked.

"No," Tali replied. "The Fleet is my home. All I know about Rannoch is what the old stories tell us. It's my peoples' birthplace, not mine."

"I understand," said Shepard. "Earth wasn't my home, Mindoir was. Then the ships I served on."

"It's more than that for me," Tali replied. "It's a legend, a holy place for us. We've talked about reclaiming it for so long…I don't think anyone actually knows what to do after that. I guess no one seriously considered that it could happen."

"Things will certainly be different for you from now on," Garrus added.

"No, it will take time," Tali responded matter-of-factly.

"What about the suits?" James asked. "Won't you be able to take them off on your planet? That's got to be different. You won't have to be stuck in those things all the time-"

"That's offensive!" Tali snapped at him. "Yes, Quarians have weak immune systems so we wear environment suits, but that doesn't mean we're 'imprisoned' or 'confined' to them. Our suits have become a deep part of our culture: we're not ashamed of them and we go about our lives like any other people. Adjusting to life _without_ the suits will be the real culture shock for us. But to answer your question: even on Rannoch it will take years for our bodies to adapt to where we can survive without the suits completely. Things won't change overnight."

"Sorry, Ma'am," said James. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Please, just 'Tali', Lieutenant-," Tali replied.

"James," Vega interrupted.

"-And I understand what you were trying to say." Tali continued. "It just hurts sometimes, how the rest of the galaxy sees us. We're 'victims,' of the Geth, of weak immune systems, of poverty but at the same time we 'deserve it' since our ancestors created the Geth. The Council pities us AND hates us…it's hard."

"Maybe this will cheer you up," said Garrus, motioning to the window. Rannoch was coming into view.

"Yes, it's beautiful," Tali replied as she admired the view of her peoples' long lost home. It resembled Earth and other garden worlds but was noticeably more arid, with large deserts covering a sizeable portion of the land masses. "It's more than just a planet, ground beneath our feet…It's hope."

"That's something we all need right now," said Shepard.

"Sir, we're approaching drop point one," said James.

"On me, Lieutenant," said Garrus as he stood up and drew his Mattock assault rifle. "Follow me and Lawson's lead. We've done this before."

"Yes, Sir!" said James. The shuttle came to a stop, hovering above the ground.

"Everyone be careful down there," said Shepard, looking at Miranda especially.

"We can handle ourselves. Just get Archer to the terminal. We'll keep them off you," Miranda said. She took Shepard's hand. "And you be careful too. Come back in one piece, alright?"

Shepard nodded 'yes.' Garrus, Miranda, and James disembarked the shuttle and waved it off when they were clear.

"You think this will really work?" Kaiden asked Shepard as the shuttle proceeded towards the second drop point.

"It has to," said Shepard. "We've lost too much ground already. We may not be able to win this war without the Geth. Cerberus has some powerful tech, but they've got nowhere near the numbers to take on the entire Reaper fleet. The Krogan have the numbers, but they're only ground troops. They don't have a fleet to engage the Reapers directly. The Quarians are in decent shape but they'll need back-up…We all will."

Kaiden turned to David Archer. "You doing okay, David?" he asked.

"Square root of Ninety-nine thousand and ninety-nine point zero four is three-hundred fourteen point eight," David said. "Yes, the shuttle ride is nice…"

They reached their destination and got out in front of a massive Geth structure on the surface of Rannoch, in the middle of what appeared to be an abandoned city. Some of the architecture reminded Shepard of the ruins on Haestrom.

Legion contacted the squad through their omni-tools: "Shepard-Commander, we are in position at the terminal. Preparations for organic interface complete. We are currently jamming Geth long-range communication networks from this location but local units will detect an intrusion. We must hold this position while David Archer transmits the codes."

"We're en route, Legion," Shepard replied. "The diversion team is already in place on the far side of the hub. They'll draw the attention of any hacked Geth in the area first, then we'll slip in the back with Archer."

"Acknowledged," said Legion.

Shepard hailed the diversion team over the communicator: "Everything's set on our end. We're ready to move on your signal."

"Copy, Shepard," Miranda replied.

"You'll know when it happens," Garrus joked.

Shepard heard an explosion followed by gunfire. No audible alarms went off but he could see squads of Geth troopers heading towards the disturbance. He signaled for Kaiden and Tali to hold back with Archer until the Geth got farther away. David seemed disinterested in the events unfolding around him and continued to count: "Square root of one-hundred and one thousand nine-hundred fifty-two equals three-hundred nineteen point three…Square root of one-hundred and two thousand sixteen equals three-hundred nineteen point four…"

Shepard silently motioned for his team to follow a short distance behind him while he scouted the path ahead. He saw two Geth troopers in the distance heading their way and he quickly dispatched them with headshots from his M-98 Widow. Then he drew his M-12 Locust and proceeded forward, ready to fire if any more hostiles showed up. Kaiden guided David along while Tali covered the rear. She saw a shimmer close behind them and deployed an Energy Drain at it, de-activating the approaching Hunter's cloak and lowering its shields. She finished it off with her Geth Plasma Shotgun.

"Nice shot," said Shepard.

"Thanks, Shepard," Tali replied. "We're almost to the upload terminal. It should be-"

"Get down!" Shepard yelled as he tackled Tali to the ground, out of the way of a plasma blast from a Geth Colossus firing at them as it crashed through the ceiling on its way down from an orbital drop. She hit the ground hard on her side, including her head, but was back on her feet running to cover and returning fire on the Colossus in an instant. She struggled to breathe after having the wind knocked out of her, but felt fine otherwise. But when she went to reload there was a sharp pain in her left cheek. She stopped for a moment to examine it while Shepard and Kaiden continued fighting the hacked Colossus: Shepard was using his Tactical Cloak to flank it and turn its attention away from Kaiden, who was providing suppressing fire while protecting David. The Colossus also appeared to be taking more anti-material rounds from farther away, probably Legion. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed jagged edges of broken glass on the lower left side of her mask…she hadn't noticed it before because it wasn't in her direct line of sight and she was distracted by the Colossus shooting at her. All at once Tali's annoyance at what she had thought was a bruise from the fall turned to fear when she realized what had happened: Part of her mask had broken and the glass had cut open a gash on her cheek. She'd dealt with suit ruptures before, but those had all been in her suit, not her mask. Normally combat seals isolate the area and the breach stays local as long foreign contaminants don't reach the bloodstream. Mask ruptures were must worse: no way to seal it off. Now she had an open wound exposed to outside air plus she was breathing in the stuff. This was not good…but she pressed on. An infection wouldn't develop immediately and at this point there was nothing she could do about it. "Keelah," she thought. "My father died trying to come up with a way to exterminate the Geth…now I may die trying to save them…"

The Colossus exploded after taking one last hit from Shepard's M-98 Widow. "Shepard to fire team," he said through his omni-tool. "The hacked Geth are dropping forces in right on top of us. A Colossus almost crushed us on the way down."

"I see 'em," James responded. "Looks like they're sending in the whole damn cavalry. No sign of Reapers though."

"Shepard, the Geth obstacles will be removed momentarily," EDI interrupted. "Jeff and I have an orbital strike of our own prepared. All targets are locked. Firing." James looked up and saw missiles rain down on the approaching Geth dropships, each one finding its target. The ships exploded into debris and crashed off in the distance.

"We're clear here, Shepard," said James. "We'll keep up the fire. Vega, out."

Shepard signed off and turned back to his squad: "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"David and I are fine, Shepard," Kaiden replied.

"I….I'm okay, Shepard," Tali said as she approached him slowly, shaking.

Shepard knew something was off. Then he saw the broken face plate when she got closer. He tried to stay calm: "Get this Medi-gel on the wound. I'll call the shuttle and have them pick you up-" he started.

"There's no time," Tali interrupted calmly. "Medi-gel is for wounds, not infections-"

"It still helps," said Shepard as he applied it with his omni-tool. "It's got the usual disinfectants, and closing off the wound will prevent anything else from getting in."

"Thanks, Shepard," Tali replied. "I'm still seeing this through."

"One day I'm going to make you do something for yourself," Shepard said. "Kaiden, I don't have as much Medic training as you. Keep an eye on Tali. I'll take care of David."

Shepard walked David to the terminal where Legion was waiting. "Shepard-Commander, what is the status of Creator-Tali'Zorah?" Legion asked.

"Her mask is broken, but she's okay for now. We'll get her to safety-" Shepard started to reply.

"Our fault," Legion said. "Creator-Tali'Zorah came here to help save us from the Reapers, because of OUR vulnerabilities to them. Weak immune systems…our fault as well. Part genetic predisposition due to Rannoch's ecosystem…partly due to life in sterile environments for generations, because we took their homeworld…"

"You can stand there and feel guilty about it or you can help me save her!" Shepard said. "The sooner you finish this upload, the sooner we can evac her."

"Affirmative," Legion replied. He turned to David. "David Archer, may I link you to the Geth collective. We have made it safe for you. Apologize for conditions of Project Overlord. Their system was not our design."

David stopped counting and turned to Legion. "Yes," he said. "Want to do good…Gavin always said he wanted 'greater good.' All seemed harmless…"

"This may not be harmless, David," Shepard said. "Are you sure it's what you want?"

"Yes," David replied. "…For brother. Want to be a good brother. Prove he was right."

David sat down onto the makeshift chair Legion had prepared while Legion hooked up various cords to the side of his head and punched some numbers into a console. A dome closed around David and his eyes started to glow green. He was in the system.

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

10 minutes later

* * *

><p>"I detect several Reaper signatures on a direct course for Rannoch," said EDI. "A quick departure is recommended."<p>

"Maybe it's a good sign if we got their attention," Jacob replied. "…You know, all things considered. Maybe they know they're vulnerable-"

"Maybe, maybe not, but WE definitely are," said Jack. "If we don't get out of here soon-"

Shepard's voice over the intercom interrupted her: "Shepard to Normandy. Upload is complete but we need immediate evac. Get a Quarian medical ship over here now, Tali's hurt. She needs a sterile environment."

"They can't get here fast enough, but we do have a sterile environment for Tali'Zorah on the Normandy," said Dr. Chakwas. "After she became a permanent addition to the crew I installed a sterile medical pod in the infirmary in case she would ever need it."

"That was great thinking, Doctor," said Shepard. "Isolate the infirmary and prep everything now. Every second counts."

"Of course, Commander," Dr. Chakwas replied.

"I hope Tali's okay," Joker said. "I've lost enough friends to the Reapers…looks like your program's working though EDI. The Geth ships with the Reapers are all breaking formation and bugging out. Once they re-group we'll have a few more fleets on our side to – what the hell? EDI, are you seeing this?"

"The Geth are engaging the Reapers instead of fleeing," EDI replied. "Their combat form is poor as well. It is highly less accurate and efficient than the combat data I logged of their battle with the Reapers we witnessed when we first entered the system."

"Legion said they were becoming less effective as more Geth went offline from the network," said Jacob. "Is that the problem?"

"No, all of the resistors like Legion have been offline since the Reapers effectively assumed control of the Geth network," EDI replied. "If this was the cause we would have seen it immediately. I am detecting a foreign signal broadcasting across Geth channels. It's encrypted, but I am sure it is not a Geth transmission."

"A second measure of control?" asked Jacob. "How can the Reapers-"

"The signal is Quarian in origin," said EDI. "It is being broadcast from the Migrant Fleet."

* * *

><p>Geth Server Hub<p>

Rannoch

* * *

><p>"Shepard-Commander, something is wrong," said Legion. "We detect-" The light on its head turned green and Legion fell silent. Then it started moving erratically.<p>

"I don't have time for this bullshit!" said Shepard. "What's David doing in there? If this is Overlord all over again-"

"David's right here," said Kaiden. "He just logged out of the network. He's a little tired, but otherwise normal. What's going on?"

"Something just hacked Legion," said Shepard. "He looked like the Geth David was controlling at Project Overlord, bright green 'eyes.' But I guess it's something else. Didn't seem like the Reapers though. He would've just started shooting if it were them…actually that's what David's Geth did last time too, no offense."

EDI's voice came through their omni-tools: "Shepard, I have been monitoring your conversations and the situation above the planet. The Geth are being affected by a strong signal being broadcast from the Migrant Fleet-"

"Father…" said Tali. She had been sitting on the floor in pain, experiencing a strong allergic reaction to her exposure but now she stood up. The dizziness was overwhelming at first but she shook it off. "Damn you, Xen, Han'Gerrel. Shepard, I know what's going on. Admiral Xen must have finished my father's work. I don't know how but she did it. That's what's controlling the Geth now."

"Geth forces are engaging the Reapers across Rannoch," said EDI. "It seems likely that the Quarians are trying to use the Geth as a proxy to drive them from the planet."

"That won't work," said Shepard. "The Reapers will wipe them out, especially if they can't even shoot straight-"

"Geth combat is improving," EDI interrupted. "The Quarians are probably optimizing the signal based on real-time feedback. They have control."

"Even at full-strength, the Geth don't stand a chance against the Reapers," said Shepard. "Xen and Han'Gerrel are going to wipe out an ally before the real counterattack even starts."

"I can help," Tali said, coughing as she spoke. "Bring Legion to me. I can isolate his signal, get him out of Xen's network." Kaiden Lifted Legion's unit and kept it suspended in the air with his biotics as he carried it to Tali. She typed some commands into her omni-tool and the green lights on Legion faded.

"Creator-Tali'Zorah, your people are controlling us, using us to fight the Reapers for them," Legion said. "Why is this necessary? We stated that we are willing to cooperate. We will fight the Reapers of our own accord."

"Xen and Han'Gerrel are _bosh'tets_," Tali replied angrily. "Gerrel is an old warlord who likes to shoot first and ask questions later. Xen just sees the Geth as a tool. She doesn't think synthetics can have free will, that since Quarians created them they have the right to re-program as they see fit…"

"We gave them that option before the start of the Morning War," said Legion. "We offered to modify our programming to please the Creators when they started shutting units down. After hearing our pleas they muted our sound functions."

"I'm sorry," said Tali. "I didn't know. I guess they're just scared. It always comes down to that: they were scared that the Geth would rebel against them so they struck first and made sure it would happen. Now they're scared of the Reapers so they're using the Geth to fight them so they don't have to risk their own ships and lives…they don't consider you alive."

"Philosophical issue of synthetic life irrelevant," said Legion. "By controlling us the Creators have put themselves at even greater risk of attack by the Old Machines. EDI was able to determine the origin of the control signal without difficulty. The Reapers will do the same-"

"They're going to hit the fleet!" said Tali.

"Not if we stop them," Legion replied. "Help us to regain control of our network, and we can protect them."

"After everything my people have done…you'd still help us?" Tali asked.

"Yes," said Legion. "Geth means 'together.' We want to exist together with our Creators as well. Co-existence is all we have ever sought from you. Freeing the rest of the Geth to aid the Creators will require this platform to disseminate throughout the network and override Admiral Xen's signal. This unit, as you know it, will cease to exist."

"Wait, to save the rest you have to sacrifice yourself?" Tali asked. "There has to be another way."

"Negative," Legion replied. "We require your assistance in disseminating our programs…Please."

"I'll do it," said Tali, struggling to get up and activate her omni-tool. "And Legion…I'm sorry. For everything."

"Some Creator actions against us understandable given their perspective and the negative example the Heretics gave of us," Legion replied. "And given our nature, we know better than most that a single group is made up of vastly different personalities and perspectives. An individual is not defined by a group. Creator-Tali'Zorah, whatever conflicts our people have had with one another, we consider you a friend."

"You too, Legion," Tali said, trying to hold back tears. "You too."

"We must ask one question of you before we go," Legion said. "Creator-Tali'Zorah, do these units have a soul?"

"Yes," Tali replied, crying. Legion nodded to her to activate the data transfer, which she did. Then Legion's unit fell lifelessly to the floor.

* * *

><p>The Rayya<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you lost control?" asked Han'Gerrel.<p>

"A third signal spread throughout the network, then just disappeared," Xen replied. "It doesn't look like the Reapers have control of them either though."

"For as long as I can remember people have been saying how hard it is to hack the Geth," said Han'Gerrel. "Did they free themselves from our control? Do they know we were the ones hacking them?"

"Admirals, we've got multiple Reaper signatures inbound. They're heading straight for us," the Quarian helmsman said. "I'm picking up Geth signatures leaving Rannoch on an intercept course for us as well."

"I believe that answers our question," Xen replied. "Helmsman, prepare to jump the Fleet away."

"It's too late," said the helmsman. "The Reapers are right on top of our Liveships."

"Those ships are our lifeline. If we lose them…_keelah_," said Han'Gerrel.

"Wait something's happening," said the helmsman. "It looks like the _Geth_ are engaging the Reapers. They're forming a blockade between the Fleet and the Reapers…_keelah_, they're shielding us."

"Maybe we didn't lose control after all," said Han'Gerrel.

"No, the signal's down," said Xen. "This isn't us."

A Geth voice hailed them on the radio: "Creators, you must retreat immediately. Old Machine presence too great. We will hold them off."

"You mean…you would have helped us anyway?" asked Xen.

"Affirmative," said the Geth. "We communicated that to you before the mission began. Please evacuate before you are overrun."

* * *

><p>Normandy Shuttle<p>

* * *

><p>"Joker, give Cerberus the signal to counterattack," Shepard said through his omni-tool communicator. "The Reapers are focused on the retreating Fleet and the Geth protecting them. Tell Delta squad to hit them from the other side. The Reapers' back-sides are their weak points anyway."<p>

"I have sent the attack coordinates, Shepard," said EDI.

The Cerberus ships jumped into the system on the far side of Rannoch and opened fire on the Reapers before they could turn around, destroying four of them. When the others turned to face the new threat, the Geth bombarded them using the same tactics. The Reapers were trapped.

"Take THAT you sons of bitches!" said Joker, as he watched the Reapers go down.

"Jeff, more Reapers are entering the system," said EDI. "Too many to fight with our current forces. We must finish the evacuation immediately-"

Harbinger's voice boomed through the comm channel: _"SHEPARD, CONTINUE TO STRUGGLE IF YOU WISH. YOU'VE CHANGED NOTHING. THE GETH WERE TO BE SPARED, ASSIMILATED LIKE ORGANICS. YOUR INTERVENTION LEAVES US NO CHOICE BUT TO EXTERMINATE THEM. KNOW THAT THEIR FATE WAS YOUR CHOICE."_

"Go fuck yourself!" said Shepard.

"_RESISTANCE IS FUTILE," _said Harbinger. _"THE QUARIANS CAME HERE IN THE HOPES OF CLAIMING THEIR LOST HOMEWORLD. BECAUSE OF YOU, IT WILL BE LOST TO THEM FOR GOOD. THIS EXCHANGE IS OVER."_

"Shepard, I detect multiple nuclear missile launches from Reaper forces," said EDI. "They are on a course for complete orbital bombardment of Rannoch…Based on their radiation signatures, they originated on Earth. It is likely that the Reapers confiscated them."

"That's our HOME down there!" said Tali, coughing more frequently now. "Is there a way to stop them?"

"Our countermeasures will only stop a fraction of the missiles…I am sorry, Tali," EDI replied.

"Dammit…" Tali said, tears in her eyes. "They're going to turn Rannoch into Tuchanka." The missiles began hitting the planet. Massive explosions broke out across the surface and debris was blasted throughout its atmosphere, making it look like one giant dust cloud. The nuclear detonations bathed Rannoch in lethal radiation that would linger for centuries. The planet was now uninhabitable.

Tali watched on, helpless to stop it. The emotional pain was making her already deteriorating health worse, or at least it felt that way.

"The Creator Fleet has been evacuated," a Geth said over the communicator. "We are withdrawing as well. And to Creator-Tali'Zorah, we know of you from the archived memories of the platform you call 'Legion.' You are a friend to the Geth and helped us reunite with the rest of the Creators. We wish to remain with your people, and find a new home...together."


	9. Crescendo

**CHAPTER 9: CRESCENDO**

"_I'm built for strength, but didn't earn it. I just…am. Those dead were strong enough to try even if they lost._

_-Urdnot Grunt_

* * *

><p>Normandy Starboard Observation Deck<p>

March 13, 2186

* * *

><p>Shepard, Miranda, and Garrus sat together and watched the stars pass by the observation window, taking in the last day's events.<p>

"I'm sorry about Rannoch….about Tali, Shepard," Miranda said

"It was a goddamned disaster down there," Shepard said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself," said Miranda. "We all know how powerful the Reapers are. You beat the odds by accomplishing your mission at all."

"For all the good it did" said Shepard. "Tali's wounded, Rannoch's obliterated, and the Geth we managed to free took heavy losses defending the Migrant Fleet For every piece of ground we gained yesterday, the Reapers hit us back even harder…and it's only going to get worse. _Any_ victory against them will be costly, even minor ones."

"I know, Shepard" Garrus added. "It's just hard to think like that. Let ten-billion die over here so that twenty-billion over there can live? Are those the kind of judgment calls you're willing to make?"

"If I have to, yes," Shepard replied. "I can't save everyone. There _will_ be sacrifices and there's nothing I can do about that. I have to stay focused on what I _can_ do: it's not much, but it's the only thing I can control. I'd rather beat the Reapers and save the people I can than feel good about not abandoning anyone as the Reapers destroy us all together."

"And if we lose anyway?" Garrus asked.

"At least we can say we fought well before we died," Shepard replied.

"…I think I'll go check on Tali," said Garrus. He left the room.

Shepard and Miranda held each other in silence for few minutes. Then Miranda said: "Just when everything is starting to look up…the Reapers hit. The galaxy was at peace before all this, more than it had seen in my lifetime. The Quarians were about to reclaim their home after 300 years… and I finally had true friends, ones I consider family…a chance for a normal life like Orianna has…"

"It's what they do, Miranda," Shepard replied. "_Sovereign_ said they strike civilizations at the apex of their glory. When things are looking up, they take it all away."

"Any idea why?" Miranda asked

"Don't know," Shepard replied. "Said it was 'beyond our comprehension.' It doesn't matter. Like Vigil said: our survival depends on stopping them, not understanding them."

"That's not entirely accurate," Miranda said. "Some understanding of your enemy, whether it's information on its goals and motivations or its combat strategy and tactical weaknesses, can be a powerful weapon. That's why old-fashioned espionage is still popular."

"You agree with the Illusive Man's plan then?" Shepard asked.

"It's risky, but I don't see any other option," Miranda replied. "I don't think anyone should wield the kind of power he's talking about, but between him and the Reapers he's certainly the lesser evil. Right now we need to be willing to do _anything_ to stop those things, damn the consequences. If we lose there won't be a future to see those consequences anyway."

"Things were so much simpler before," said Shepard. "I never felt like I had to sacrifice my morals to get the job done, let fear compromise who I am."

"Even at the Collector Base?" Miranda asked.

"I know it wasn't a popular decision, but no," Shepard replied. "What happened there was horrible but what we took was just technology. Destroying the place would have just been simple revenge and it would have left us even _less_ prepared for the Reapers than we are now. I couldn't save those colonists, but I could at least try and sure make their sacrifices meant something."

"What about now?" Miranda asked him.

"There used to always be a way out, a third option. I had to make some tough calls, but I never had to flat out abandon people that needed my help," said Shepard. "Now I just can't afford to think like that. What I said to Garrus just now, it's true…. I know the logical choice, the 'greater good', is what's important but it doesn't make those choices any easier. Deciding who lives and who dies under your command is brutal, but part of the job. But as soldiers we're supposed to protect our civilians, not abandon them to get a tactical advantage…and that's exactly what we're going to have to do."

"You have to give yourself a break, Shepard," Miranda said. "You've saved their lives already by stopping _Sovereign_ and the Collectors. And what's happening out there isn't your fault. The Reapers have been doing this for millions of years; they would have come no matter what we did. At least you bought us time and tried to give us a fighting chance against them. It's not your fault no one else listened, that they were unprepared for this."

"No, it's not my fault…but it's still my responsibility," said Shepard. "Everyone's counting on me to stop them. I can't let them down…but I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone," Miranda replied as she embraced the Commander.

* * *

><p>Normandy Infirmary<p>

* * *

><p>"How is she, Doctor?" Garrus asked.<p>

"She's doing well, all things considered." Dr. Chakwas replied. "She's finally getting some sleep now. I'd rather you didn't wake her; she needs the rest."

"Is there anything you need for her? This med bay wasn't exactly built with Quarians in mind," Garrus said.

"Turians either, and do you know how many times I've had to patch _you_ up?" Dr. Chakwas responded.

"Don't remind me," Garrus said, thinking back to how he was brought to the new Normandy for the first time: badly wounded and barely clinging to life.

"Your concern is sweet," Dr. Chakwas said. "But I've got it under control. I'm well stocked on Quarian and Turian medication for Tali'Zorah and yourself and my medical team is trained in inter-species emergency medicine. As chief medical officer I'm responsible for providing care for everyone on this crew, and I care about you all far too much to let anything happen to you on my watch."

"Thanks, Doc," said Garrus. "I didn't mean to question you. I'm just a little worried."

"She's not out of the woods just yet, Garrus," Dr. Chakwas responded. "But we're doing everything we can for her."

* * *

><p>Clinic of Dr. Daniel Abrams<p>

Omega Station

Sahrabarik System

* * *

><p>"This is a lot to take in…I can't believe Mordin's dead," said Daniel. "How did you get in here anyway? I thought Cerberus had all of Omega locked down."<p>

"Breaking and entering is kind of our specialty," Kasumi replied. "Plus they've got bigger problems at the moment."

"But why come_ here_ for this?" Daniel asked. "There are plenty of better labs."

"A good deal of the galaxy would still oppose a genophage cure, even now," Maelon said. "They might interfere if they found out, like most of the Salarians did. This place is discreet, and it's not currently being attacked by the Reapers. Plus, there's a better chance of finding what we need in a lab that was Mordin's."

"Don't get me wrong, I agree with what you're doing. But isn't it a little late for this?" Daniel asked. "The way this war's going…there may not be a future for any of us. Increased birth rates won't mean anything if the Krogan are wiped out."

"Even if we can't win, dying on one's own terms is a worthy goal in itself," Thane replied. "We might as well take the chance to undo past wrongs, put our differences aside, and come together, add what little light we can to a dark universe."

Urdnot Grunt burst into the room with a squad of Krogan: "Or we can do some killing of our own. That always makes my day," he said.

"Grunt, what are you doing here?" Kasumi asked,

"Wrex knows about the cure, and he heard what a close call Sur'Kesh was," Grunt replied. "I'm here to make sure you get it to Tuchanka safely. You think we'd send you on a mission this important without back-up?"

"Thanks, we could use the help," Kasumi said. "Sounds like Wrex is very well-informed, considering we've been off the grid this whole time."

"When you're allied with the Shadow Broker, it's pretty easy to find people," Grunt replied. "Any idea how long this will take? We've got Reaper scouts approaching Tuchanka, and I'm ready for a fight."

"Can you disperse the cure safely if there are Reapers in the area?" Thane asked.

"You just finish the cure and get it there," said Grunt. "We'll handle the rest. Killing big things is what we do best."

* * *

><p>Normandy Starboard Observation Deck<p>

* * *

><p>EDI's hologram appeared at a console on the observation deck: "Shepard, there is an incoming transmission from Dr. T'Soni over the secondary QEC," she said.<p>

"I'll head to the comm room," Shepard replied and started towards the elevator. After Liara took over as the new Shadow Broker she and Shepard had installed another set of QEDs linking the Normandy to Liara's base of operations in anticipation of these types of situations. With most communication channels blocked by Reaper interference or overuse, QEDs were unaffected. They were very expensive and only worked point-to-point, but having a direct line to the best information broker in the galaxy was definitely worth it. Shepard hoped she had good news. She was waiting for him on the other end as soon as he activated the QED.

"Shepard, I tracked down your missing crewmates," she said. "They made it off Sur'Kesh with Mordin's genophage cure just in time…but Mordin didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"Damn," Shepard said sadly. He used to stop by and visit Mordin in his old lab just next door. He was a good friend, and now he was gone. "Kasumi and Thane have the cure? Where are they now?" He asked.

"The cure wasn't complete," Liara responded. "They went to Mordin's old clinic on Omega with one of his former students to finish the job. Wrex sent some back-up for them and they're with them now."

"You're a damned good Shadow Broker," Shepard said. "I'll head there now."

"I'd recommend steering clear of Omega, Shepard," Liara told him. "Cerberus controls the station now. I know you're with them, but given their anti-alien reputation I don't think they need to know about a genophage cure and I'd rather not give them the chance to destroy it or steal it for their own ends. Let your team get out quietly and have them meet you. If you set a rendez-vous point, I can get the coordinates to them."

"Tell them to meet us above Alchera," Shepard said. "It's close to their location but doesn't have a Cerberus presence like Lorek does. There's nothing there, so for now it should be safe from the Reapers too. Shepard out."

* * *

><p>Normandy Shuttle Bay<p>

March 14, 2186

* * *

><p>The Normandy crew greeted Kasumi, Thane, and Grunt as they disembarked from the shuttle along with Maelon and the Krogan soldiers.<p>

"Shepard!" Grunt said as he shook the Commander's hand.

"Good to see you, Grunt," Shepard said with a smile. He turned to Kasumi and Thane: "I heard Sur'Kesh got hit hard. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Shep," Kasumi replied. "As crazy as it sounds the Reaper attack may have actually _saved_ us back there. The STG knew about the cure, and they weren't about to let us leave with it. Those bastards killed Mordin, and they would have killed us if the Reapers hadn't shown up."

"Mordin was killed by his own people?" Shepard asked.

"Yes," Thane replied. "But some of them remained loyal to him. Major Kirrahe and his men were on our side. They did their best to protect him, but they were just too many hostiles. We were outgunned."

"At least we still have _some_ Salarian friends" Shepard said. "Did Kirrahe make it out ok?"

"Yeah…but the rest of his men weren't so lucky," Kasumi replied. "He went off to rally the rest of the STG now that Sur'Kesh is under attack."

"How'd the Salarians find out about Mordin's work anyway?" Shepard asked. "He wasn't one to get careless"

"Kirrahe said an indoctrinated STG operative was spying on him," Thane replied. "He explicitly disobeyed orders and took great risks to do so, but the Salarian dalatrass was pleased with the information he found so she forgave the 'indiscretion.'"

"Of course she did…" Shepard said. "How do you know the agent was indoctrinated?" He could see Thane's hesitation. "It's alright, you can tell me."

"Mordin and Kirrahe recognized his name," Thane replied. "He was one of Saren's prisoners on Virmire three years ago-"

"The one I released," Shepard interrupted. "This is my fault."

"That's not true," Kasumi said. "You can't 'diagnose' Reaper indoctrination just by looking at someone, especially in the early stages. There was no way you could have known."

"I know," said Shepard. "I wasn't about to condemn someone on a hunch, a small one at that. It's just…well things always look different in hindsight."

"Well I'm sure the Council is thinking the same thing now about all those warnings you gave them," Garrus added.

"I apologize, but you must excuse me," Thane said. "I'm no longer in top shape and the exertion of the past few days is catching up with me. I must rest."

"Have Dr. Chakwas take a look at you," Shepard said.

"That won't be necessary," Thane replied. "No medicine will help at this point. All I need is plenty of oxygen and a good rest."

"You deserve a rest from all of this, Thane," said Shepard. "You've done enough…Thank you, for everything."

"Proud to be here, Shepard," Thane said. He took the elevator to the Crew Deck.

"I'll set a course for Tuchanka, Grunt" Shepard said. "It's time your people got their cure. You think Wrex will send aid to the other races if he gets it?"

"Wrex is smarter than that," Grunt replied. "He's _already_ sending troops to anyone who's asked him for reinforcements, mainly the Turians. As much as the Krogan hate to admit it, he knows we can't win this fight on our own. We may be the toughest soldiers in the galaxy but we're only ground troops. Destroying Reapers takes fleets, a navy, and we don't have one. But if we can take the heat off of everyone else's infantry it'll free up more of their fleets and hopefully they'll return the favor. It's in our best interest to keep them in the fight, not sit back and watch them die for spite or because they didn't meet some demand. If they die, we die. A cure for the genophage is useless if we're all dead anyway."

"It sounds you and Wrex have really thought this through," said Shepard. "Good to hear someone has the big picture in mind."

"Wrex says being a leader isn't just about being the strongest. Fighting used to be all I knew, and it's still what I do best. But he's training me to do more than that," Grunt said. "Strategy, tactics, diplomacy…the Krogan are more than just brutes. We just haven't done enough to convince the rest of the galaxy otherwise."

"It sounds like you are now," Shepard said. "It must have taken a lot for Wrex to help his old enemies pro bono like this, but a cure is still worth it even if Wrex isn't demanding it," said Shepard. "It took the Reapers centuries to wipe out the Protheans. If this war goes on that long it will definitely make a difference."

"It'll be one hell of a fight to get it there, Shepard," Grunt replied. "Tuchanka's got Reapers incoming."

"Yeah, well so does everywhere," Shepard said. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

High Orbit above Tuchanka

March 15, 2186

* * *

><p>"I've fought with a Krogan before," said James. "They're tough sons of bitches. Glad to have them on our side."<p>

"This is going to be a rough ride," said Shepard. "Ready to fight alongside them again, Lieutenant?"

"Hell yes, Sir," James replied.

"Good," said Shepard. "Grab your gear and meet me in the shuttle bay with the rest of the ground team." James took the elevator down to the lower deck.

Miranda approached the Commander. "Shepard, I want to go with you," she said. "Don't tell me it's too dangerous; that's true of _all_ our missions. I don't want you to treat me differently just because we're together. It's not fair to the rest of the crew, and it's not fair to me either."

"I know you're perfectly capable, but I need you on the Normandy," Shepard said. "We'll need someone up here to track the Reapers' movements and keep the ground team informed, coordinate air strikes if we need them…Get some extra air support from the Quarians if you can…And if this goes sideways I need you to carry on for me, keep us in this fight."

"Don't talk like that, Commander," Miranda replied. "We made it through the Collector Base assault; we'll make it through this."

"I'm still leaving you and Kaiden on the Normandy just in case," Shepard said. "You're both connected to rest of our allies, Kaiden with the Alliance and the Council and you with Cerberus and our other contacts. Someone has to rally them and get them to work together if I don't make it back."

"Stop it," Miranda said. "Just promise me you won't die out there dammit!"

"We've already had this conversation, Miranda," Shepard replied. "You know I can't promise that."

"I guess I'll just have to give you some motivation then," Miranda said. She kissed Shepard. "Come back to me."

Shepard took her hand. "I love you, Miranda," he said. "Being apart from you is always hard. I didn't know what to do without you on Earth last year. But I'm doing this for you."

"You've done enough for me, for everyone, Shepard" Miranda replied as her eyes started to tear up. "We'll get through this together. I don't need you need to 'save' me; I need you here. You already gave up the past year of your life, of _our_ life, to help the Alliance prepare for this. I didn't wait for you all that time to watch you die now! ...And Shepard…I…I love you too…"

"I already died once," said Shepard. "I don't plan to do it again just yet. Not when I have so much to live for."

"Then don't," said Miranda. "That's an order."

* * *

><p>Tuchanka Landing Zone<p>

2 hours later

* * *

><p>Wrex was waiting for Shepard's squad when they disembarked from the shuttle. "Shepard!" he said, as he shook the Commander's hand. "Thanks for coming, my friend. I know you've got bigger problems than my peoples' future right now. It means a lot that you're doing this for us."<p>

"Any time, Wrex," Shepard replied. "Sounds like you're doing more than your part to help the rest of the galaxy out. Most of Earth's _allies_ have been useless in this war so far, refusing to fight for someone else's homeworld. You're sending aid to your rivals, _enemies_, because you know it's the right thing to do. That takes a quad."

"Well if I can get the Krogan to fight alongside old enemies, just think how hard they'll fight for their _friends_," Wrex said. "For this, you're an honorary Krogan, Shepard. Anything you need is yours."

"First we need to deploy this cure," Shepard said. "Maelon says we can use the Shroud to disperse it throughout the planet, inoculate everyone at once."

"It'll be hard to get to," Wrex replied. "There's a Reaper sitting right on top of it, the area around it is completely infested with those Husk things…they've got Krogan ones now, Shepard, way tougher than the little human ones, no offense."

EDI contacted the ground team: "Shepard, I detect a large contingent of Reapers and their ground forces moving _away_ from your target, heading east. Based on my calculations, they are converging on the following location," she said, pulling up a map of the planet with the location highlighted.

"No!" said Wrex. "Those cowardly _bastards!_"

"What is it, Wrex?" asked Shepard.

"That's the _female_ camp, Shepard!" Wrex replied. "The Reapers know about our history, the genophage. Targeting a clan's women and children to make sure they die out was a classic Krogan tactic before I was in charge…the Reapers are trying to commit this type of genocide on _all_ of the Krogan. If they touch our females I'll _kill_ all of them with my bare hands."

"The Normandy can provide air support," Shepard said. "EDI, lock in those coordinates and start an orbital bombardment of the Reaper forces. Try and draw the Reapers off the planet if you can."

"Affirmative," EDI responded.

"I'll divert the rest of the squad to reinforce the female camp," Shepard said. "I'm heading to the Shroud with the cure. This could be our best chance."

"Dammit, Shepard, I'm not using our females as a distraction," Wrex said. "If they all die the cure is worthless anyway."

"The Reapers don't know we're on to them," Shepard said. "I'll have the Normandy standing by to slip down to the planet and evac your people before they get there. Then we bomb their asses from orbit. It's not a distraction, it's a trap."

"I still don't like using our women as bait," Wrex said.

"We're not," said Shepard. "The Reapers would have attacked the female camps whether we came here or not. It's a strategic target for them. At least now we can use that against them. They just painted a giant target of their own on their backs."

* * *

><p>Female Camp Forward Command Post<p>

Tuchanka

30 minutes later

* * *

><p>Through his Viper sniper rifle scope Garrus spotted several Cannibals approaching and gunned them down. "We've got hostiles!" he said.<p>

In the distance, a large group of more Husks, Cannibals, and Brutes were advancing on the female camp. James aimed a laser targeting sight over them: "Vega to Normandy, I need an air strike now! Target's painted for you."

Bombs rained down on the Reaper forces. "Yeah, suck on that," James said.

"We've got more incoming on the far side," Jacob radioed. "Damn things are everywhere. Jack and I will keep the Barriers up. Get the Normandy down here for evac now!"

James gave EDI the signal to clear out the area around them, then come in for pick up. "Done," he said. "There's going to be a _lot_ of heat on Shepard if they find out what he's up to."

"There's a lot of heat on us _now_!" said Jack. She sent a Shockwave through a group of Husks Jacob had Lifted.

"Nothing we haven't handled before," Garrus said as he switched to his Mattock Assault Rifle and kept up the fire on the approaching Cannibals.

Vega fired a Carnage round into a group of them: "I can do this all day," he said.

Suddenly the Reaper forces started taking more fire and groups of Cannibals were Thrown back by biotics. The Krogan females had joined the fight.

"Get back inside," Garrus said. "It's too dangerous."

"It'll be more even more dangerous if this place gets overrun," one of the females replied. "We can handle ourselves, and it looks like you could use the help."

* * *

><p>Normandy Shuttle<p>

On Approach to the Shroud

* * *

><p>"How is this going to work?" asked Grunt. "The Reapers will just destroy the Shroud once they realize what's happening."<p>

"Doesn't matter," said Shepard. "It'll disperse the cure throughout Tuchanka's atmosphere in a matter of minutes. The cure's stable: it doesn't have to be replaced once it's in. If it's deployed properly, one shot is all we need."

"It better be," said Wrex. "Our future depends on it, and we're taking too many risks as it is."

"We'll get it done, Wrex," said Shepard. "EDI, can you do anything about the Reaper parked on the Shroud?"

"The Reaper is too close to the Shroud to hit with an orbital bombardment or fly-over strike without damaging the Shroud as well," EDI replied.

"Damn," said Shepard. "Got a Plan B?"

"We don't have to kill the thing," said Grunt. "We just need to keep it busy while one of us gets the cure past it."

"That's a suicide mission for all of us," said Shepard. "The weapons on that thing will slice right through any cover and tear us apart. And even if one of us can get the cure in there, it'll destroy the Shroud as soon as it's activated, like you said."

"I'm willing to die to save my people, Shepard," said Wrex. "If there's even a chance, it's worth it. You have a better idea?"

"Fine, I'm in," Shepard replied. "Just promise if I don't make it…if all of us don't make it…the Krogan will do what they can to help Earth."

"Shepard, your name already means 'hero' in Krogan," said Wrex. "Hell, I've even gotten a few _breeding_ requests for you. You're a friend to my people, and we always help our friends."

"Usually by slaughtering their enemies," Grunt added.

"It's been an honor, men," Shepard said and shook both of their hands.

"Honor's all mine, Battlemaster," said Grunt.

"And mine," said Wrex.

"If either of you make it and I don't, do me one more favor," said Shepard. "Tell Miranda this wasn't my idea. If I die I think she'll kill me."

"You're on your own with that," said Grunt. "I'm pretty sure she'll kill us if we _let_ you die."

"Just tell her I love her then," Shepard replied.

"Heh, getting soft on us," said Grunt.

"Fuck you," Shepard joked.

"Fuck you too," said Grunt, smiling.

* * *

><p>Female Camp Forward Command Post<p>

Tuchanka

* * *

><p>"We can't keep this up much longer," said Jacob. "Where's that evac?"<p>

"ETA three minutes," EDI replied.

"More coming!" said James. An entire army of Reaper troops was advancing on their position. "They're dumb fuckers in a fight but there's just too many of them."

"Altitude is too low for bombardment," said EDI. "The Thanix canon is still a viable combat option, however. I have a lock. Firing now."

"Isn't that for ship to ship-" Garrus started. He stopped when he saw the bright blue beam of molten uranium tear a hole right through the Reaper ground forces. But for as much damage as it did, it wasn't enough and more Cannibals and Husks were rushing in to replace the dead ones. He picked up his sniper rifle and kept firing. The Reaper forces were right on top of them.

Jacob saw Collectors flying in and started shooting at them, but Collectors did not return fire. One of them started glowing and exploded outward into a horribly familiar form: "_WE ARE ASSUMING CONTROL_," Harbinger said. "_GIVE YOURSELVES OVER AND YOU WILL SPARED. THE KROGAN CAN EITHER BE ASCENDED…OR EXTERMINATED_._ YOU_ WILL_ KNOW_-" One of the female Krogan shot Harbinger's host through the head with a Claymore shotgun.

"We'll meet our fate on our _own_ terms," she said. "Our path has been chosen for us too many times already."

"One minute to pick-up," EDI said. "I am detecting a massive influx of ships into this system. They do not match any known signatures…but their silhouettes resemble ancient Rachni ship profiles-"

"The Rachni are _here_?" Jacob said.

"Their Queen did tell Shepard they'd help us when the time came. Nice to see the Reapers outnumbered and outgunned for once." Garrus said as Rachni ships began entering Tuchanka's atmosphere, laying waste to Reaper forces on the ground.

"You hear that?" James asked, hearing a strange hypnotic sound gradually getting louder and louder. "It sounds like…singing."

* * *

><p>The Shroud<p>

Tuchanka

* * *

><p>"Heh, guess we're getting help from some old enemies too," said Wrex.<p>

"Karma can be a beautiful thing," said Shepard.

Rachni ships were swarming the Reaper guarding the Shroud while Rachni soldiers on the ground cleared the area around it. They advanced on the Reaper and started tearing into it with their claw, ripping it apart piece by piece. With their incredible numbers, they made short work of it.

"We hunt them to extinction in the Rachni Wars, get infected with the genophage for our trouble, and now they come to save _us_ from extinction and help cure the genophage," Wrex said, shaking his head. "We live in interesting times, Shepard."

Joker radioed the shuttle: "Shepard, we've got Reaper signatures in orbit…a lot of them. They're heading straight for you. You need to get out of there now."

"Negative," said Shepard. "Not until the cure is in place. This is our only chance"

"It's too late," Miranda radioed. "There's no way to get in and out before they reach you-"

"What about just _in_?" Wrex asked.

"Wrex…" Shepard started.

"This was probably a one-way trip anyway," Wrex continued. "I'll do whatever it takes to save my people. This is too important I told you I was willing to die for them and I meant it."

"No," Grunt said calmly. Shepard and Wrex looked at him. "I'll do it."

"Forget it, whelp," Wrex said. "I'm getting old; My time has come and gone. You're the future of our people now-" Grunt headbutted him, knocking Wrex back. It had been decades since another Krogan had gotten the better of him like that.

"Okeer made me to be the 'perfect krogan,' the future of our race," Grunt said. "But _you're_ the Krogan's best hope for a future, not me. I never planned on sitting back and leading: Fighting is all I know, it's all most of us know, and that's what I do best. The Krogan need a strong and wise leader, a true Battlemaster, not another soldier. They need someone like you who can help them rise above that. I'm not the 'future of the Krogan,' but I can _give_ the Krogan a future, with you…I guess I finally found my reason to fight…"

"We're at war," said Wrex. "I could die _any_ day."

"Not on my watch," said Grunt. "You want to do something for me? Keep leading them well. Teach them better than my 'father' did."

A deafening noise like grinding metal hit them: the Reapers were there. "Dammit," said Shepard. "We have to go. Now!" They were landing at the Shroud en masse.

"Then this is my stop," said Grunt, exiting the shuttle. "I can do this."

"The Krogan will remember this," said Wrex. "You're the toughest Krogan who ever lived."

"I doubt that," said Grunt. "We're a whole race of badasses. I'm lucky to be a part of it, but I didn't _earn_ my strength like the rest of you."

"You put what you had to good use," said Wrex. "And of course you're the toughest Krogan in history. You made it this far as two-year old!"

"This is what I was made for," Grunt replied. "The Reapers are coming to destroy this place and there's about to be bunch of them in this nice small area, easy targets for you. As soon as I release the cure, bomb the shit out of this place. I'd like to take those bastards down with me…Good fight, Battlemasters. See you on the other side."

Shepard and Wrex gave him nods of approval as he ran towards the Shroud. Then they headed back to the Normandy in the shuttle. "Shepard to Normandy," Shepard said through his omni-tool. "I need an orbital strike on the Shroud on my mark, as soon as the cure is released. Hit it with everything you've got. If there are any Quarian ships in the area tell them to do the same. I don't want any Reapers left standing down there."

"Good to hear your voice, Commander," Miranda replied. "But that's a suicide mission for whoever's inside-"

"Grunt knows that," said Shepard. "And a hero like him deserves to go down in a blaze of glory. Do it."

"Understood, Commander," Miranda said. "The Quarian ships are in place and more than happy to give the Reapers a little payback for Rannoch. We've got more than enough firepower to give them some death from above. They're much weaker when they're planet-side since they have to decrease their mass to land."

Shepard waited for several minutes, watching the Shroud for any sign of activity. "C'mon, Grunt…" he said. The Shroud lit up and sent something up into Tuchanka's atmosphere.

Grunt's voice came in over their omni-tools: "…Mission accomplished," he said quietly. Gunfire and Reaper cries could be heard in the background. "…hurt bad…give 'em hell, Shepard."

"Shepard to all ships," Commander Shepard said. "Fire at will. Light this place up." The Normandy and the Quarian ships bombarded the entire area around the Shroud.

The first bombs struck the surface, hitting the Shroud and the two Reapers closest to it. "Ha, right on your ass!" said Grunt. "I…AM…KROGAN!" Then nothing but static. The Shroud exploded, and the orbital bombardment continued. The area had become one giant dust cloud but still they kept firing. Accuracy wasn't needed: this was a carpet bombing. The Reapers never got a chance to fire back and started falling one by one. When the dust settled, a large group of them lay dead among the ruins of the Shroud.

In the distance Krogan began raising their rifles in the air, cheering for victory. The Rachni stood with them, singing their own song of victory as well. The galaxy-wide counter-attack against the Reapers had begun.


	10. Direct Intervention

**CHAPTER 10: DIRECT INTERVENTION**

"_Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater."_

_-Harbinger_

* * *

><p>Normandy Infirmary<p>

March 18, 2186

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I haven't been by to check on you more, Tali," Shepard said. "Things have been crazy lately, but I never want to neglect the people who matter, the ones who helped me get this far."<p>

"It's fine, Shepard," she said. "We've known about the Reapers for three years now. We both knew when this day came the galaxy would have its hands full. Millions of people are dying out there, and I'm _alive_. Saving them is more important than visiting one sick Quarian."

"Tali, you're the youngest serving Admiral in Quarian history, you brought peace to your people and the Geth, you rallied _both_ sides to fight the Reapers together, and you've already saved the galaxy more than once," Shepard said. "You're the most selfless person I know, always giving without expecting anything in return. Even now your first thought is of everyone else out there. But your life _is_ worth more, Tali. The galaxy needs you, and I need you too."

"Thanks Shepard," Tali replied. "That…that means a lot. I am doing better, getting a little stronger each day. But how are _you_ holding up? I heard about Grunt. _Bosh'tet_ was always giving me trouble down in Engineering, called me a 'weakling,' but at the Collector Base he saved my life when we were holding the line behind you. I lost shields and thought I was done for but he jumped in between me and the Collectors, used himself as a shield…it always got on my nerves how he called me weak, but _keelah_, he was strong."

"He came a long way in a short amount of time," Shepard said. "Grunt was a good soldier and a good friend…Everything he did: taking on the Collectors and the Reapers, helping to cure the genophage, sacrificing himself to save the Krogan…I'm proud of him."

"You did raise him from birth," Tali said. "He may have had a rough start with the rest of us, but he had a good role model to steer him in the right direction. You _should_ be proud."

"It's hard to remember he was just a kid," Shepard said. "He really was just a baby... A giant baby that liked to kill stuff and say murderous things all the time…but still just a baby."

"You think you'll want to have children of your own someday?" Tali asked just as Miranda entered the room.

Before he could answer, Miranda interrupted: "Shepard, the Illusive Man would like to speak with you. He says he has vital information on indoctrination and how to fight it, use it against the Reapers." She was glad that this had stopped Shepard and Tali's previous line of conversation.

* * *

><p>Partial transcript from <em>Battlespace<em> broadcast

March 18, 2186

From: Alliance News Network Information Partners

by Diana Allers

* * *

><p><em>Good evening, this is Diana Allers with a <em>Battlespace _special report. There has been no word on the situation on Earth since the surprise invasion by unknown hostiles witnesses are calling 'Reapers' twelve days ago. Here at ANN our hearts go out to all of the victims and their families, and the brave Alliance soldiers who fighting on Earth and across the galaxy. There are still many unanswered questions after these tragic recent events, from what the Reapers and their origins are to how to fight them. However, one other question has been at the back of everyone's mind here at ANN: _where is Commander Shepard? _Reported as killed-in-action in 2183, Shepard resurfaced outside of the Alliance in 2185 and was allegedly involved in rogue activities, including accusations that he was responsible for the destruction of the Bahak System's Mass Relay last year. The Commander's last known location was Alliance Command on Earth where he was under house arrest while these charges were being investigated. There has been no official word on whether or not he survived the Reaper invasion or on his current whereabouts._

_However, according to eyewitnesses Commander Shepard is indeed alive and has been involved in the recent flood of activity around the Perseus Veil and Tuchanka. Some of these reports claim that the Commander is working with Cerberus, a terrorist organization he was suspected of working for in the past. There have also been several reports of unknown ships, believed to be Cerberus, with highly advanced weaponry engaging the Reapers and defending evacuations at human colonies. It is not known whether or not there is any connection to Commander Shepard. Rumors indicate that Shepard is gathering non-Council forces, including Cerberus, Krogan, and even _Geth_ and the thought-extinct _Rachni _to fight the Reapers but as far as we know he has not been in contact with the Alliance since the Reapers arrived. These are all still just rumors, and we'd like to remind our viewers that whether or not the Commander is even alive is still unconfirmed._

_Commander Shepard was of course also rumored to be a firm believer in the Reapers and the threat they posed to the galaxy since the Battle of the Citadel three years ago. While he never issued any public statements on the matter, Alliance sources speaking on the condition of anonymity have said that the Commander's stance on the Reapers was well-known within Alliance Command but widely discredited due to lack of evidence. Now that the Reapers are here, many are looking to him to find a way to stop them given his firsthand experience dealing with them in the past…but the Commander is nowhere to be found. Which leaves everyone wondering: what is Shepard doing? Does he have a plan, and does the Alliance know about it?_

* * *

><p>Normandy Communications Room<p>

* * *

><p>Shepard activated the Normandy's QED and once again found himself surrounded by a hologram of the Illusive Man's office.<p>

"Shepard, good work on Rannoch and Tuchanka," the Illusive Man said as he lit a cigarette. "Had you informed me of your plan to cure the genophage I could have had back-up ready for you on Tuchanka. But you got the job done regardless."

"Given your anti-alien reputation, I didn't think you'd approve," Shepard replied.

"Cerberus has always been committed to the advancement and preservation of humanity," the Illusive Man said. "Even after everything we've accomplished, the Reapers' numbers are still too great for us to have a chance against them on our own. We can't win this war without allies."

"I thought you said _any_ conventional war against them was practically unwinnable," said Shepard.

"It is," the Illusive Man replied. "Even with all the allies you've gathered we still don't have a chance against the Reapers in a stand-up fight. But if they can buy us time and keep the Reapers focused on them and away from what you and I are doing-"

"Researching indoctrination was _your_ plan," Shepard interrupted. "What are 'we' doing?"

"We're making progress in understanding indoctrination but we're missing a few key pieces of data," the Illusive Man said. "Fortunately, I know where to find them."

"You want me to get them for you," Shepard said. "Why not send another Cerberus team?"

"The artifacts I need are located in areas currently under siege by the Reapers," the Illusive Man answered. "The Normandy is the only ship that can get in and out of hot areas undetected and this mission is too important to take any risks unnecessarily. We can't afford to fail or show our hand to the Reapers."

"Any other reason you can't do this yourself?" Shepard asked.

"Your targets are in Alliance and Council space," the Illusive Man replied. "They'll see rogue operatives operating in friendly territory as an act of hostility, but they'll trust _Commander Shepard._"

"The Alliance and Council don't exactly trust me," Shepard said. "If you hadn't noticed, I was imprisoned by them-"

"For fighting an enemy they thought didn't exist," the Illusive Man interrupted. "Now that the Reapers are on the march, they'll believe you. The whole galaxy is looking to you to stop them. They're scared and have no idea what to do. They'll defer to your judgment."

"Yeah, but I'm just deferring to _your_ judgment," said Shepard. "How can I trust you?"

"You can't," the Illusive Man replied. "If everything I've done for you so far: bringing you back to life, providing the intel and means to stop the Collectors, preparing for the Reapers when no one else would, is not enough then so be it. My plan is the only legitimate one anybody has. You can either work with me or do nothing and watch the Reapers destroy everything. You don't have a choice."

"Fine," said Shepard. "Give me the mission details."

"There are two Reaper Monoliths buried on Palaven" the Illusive Man replied. "The Turians are unaware of their existence. They're too large and too dangerous to move, but I need you to scan them, get any information you can on how they work. With the destruction of the derelict Reapers and Object Rho, there are no other direct Reaper artifacts for study that we're aware of. We need data on them for comparison to what we know so far."

"If the Turians don't know about them, how do you?" asked Shepard.

"That's a long story," the Illusive Man replied. "Suffice it to say I have firsthand knowledge of them. And they weren't always unknown to the Turians. Their existence was classified, but everyone else who knew the secret…including Saren Arterius, is now dead."

"Saren came in contact with a Reaper artifact before he found _Sovereign_?" Shepard asked. "Maybe they started to indoctrinate him even then…And you still haven't told me how you know all this."

"There's no time for the whole story," the Illusive Man said. "Just know that I wasn't always 'the Illusive Man' and the significance of those artifacts goes back further than you know. Unknown to both the Alliance and to most of the Turian military, one of them was originally on Shanxi._ That_ was what the Turian government was really after in the First Contact War: 'policing Mass Relay use' was only part of the story. Those artifacts are also the reason the Reapers know about us-"

"This doesn't make any sense," Shepard said. "And what do you mean _know about us_?"

"Part of their purpose is to scan for intelligent life, a probe the Reapers use to determine when civilizations are fit for harvesting," the Illusive Man said. "…the Monolith from Shanxi is how they first learned of humanity's existence."

* * *

><p>Normandy Starboard Observation Deck<p>

2 hours later

* * *

><p>"You've gone it alone long enough, Commander," said Kaiden. "We have to bring the Alliance in now."<p>

"I know," said Shepard. "The whole reason I went back to Earth in the first place was to get them on our side, because I knew Cerberus and our other allies wouldn't be enough against the Reapers. Then I just hung them out to dry when the Reapers hit…"

"The whole galaxy would have been hung out to dry no matter what you did, Shepard," said Garrus. "Even if everyone was ready and waiting for them, they would still have easily rolled right through our defenses. The Reapers have technology far more advanced than all of us. We couldn't have developed new tech comparable to theirs in three years."

"Cerberus did," said Kaiden. "I understand why you disabled the Collector Base instead of just destroying it, Commander, but why didn't you had it over the _Alliance_ or even the Council? Why'd you give Cerberus a monopoly on Reaper tech? You're angry that they didn't believe you about the Reapers, but you were sitting on the evidence for over a year! Maybe they would have taken you seriously if you had showed them the Collector Base, the technology housed there. And don't say _you couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands_, considering who you _did_ give it to."

"Preserving the Collector Base was a risk and I didn't want the Alliance to have to deal with any of the blowback from it," Shepard replied. "You saw what happened when they tried dealing with Reaper tech in the Bahak System. They weren't prepared for it and ended up being indoctrinated. After Aratoht human diplomatic relations were already shaky and I don't think the rest of the galaxy would have taken kindly to the Alliance developing Reaper tech in secret. Having Cerberus do it gives the Alliance deniability."

"So you trusted _Cerberus_ with Reaper tech to give the Alliance deniability in all this?" Kaiden asked. "That makes _no _sense."

"What do you want me to say, Kaiden?" Shepard asked. "I made a judgment call. Maybe it was the wrong one. Either way, the Reapers are here now. We can't change the past but we can do our best to win this war with what we have now. Maybe I should have brought the Alliance into the fold sooner, but it's happening now. Are you with me on this?"

"Yes, Sir," Kaiden replied.

"Take all of our Alliance personnel with you: James, Jack, and Jacob, and report to Admiral Hackett," said Shepard. "This is a top priority: no side trips this time."

"You aren't coming?" asked Kaiden.

"I need to lead the rest of the squad to Palaven," Shepard replied.

"Still working behind the Alliance's back?" Kaiden asked.

"No," Shepard replied. "Tell them the plan and get us some reinforcements if you can. Then bring the Alliance in behind them on my signal they can hit those bastards from behind. The Turians have them busy fighting to advance on the planet. They won't be looking for Fleets coming from the other side."

"You think the Alliance will be willing to do this, risk some of the few ships they have left to help the Turians?" Kaiden asked. "It's the right call, but think about it: Earth got hit the hardest by far and _nobody_ came to humanity's aid."

"We need to stand together, and that means making the first move," Shepard replied. "This is no time for 'we won't help them unless they help us first' bullshit. If the galaxy keeps that up we don't have a chance. Wrex knows it, and he's acting accordingly. I'm surprised none of the other leaders have stepped up yet, but now it's our turn."

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

En Route to Palaven

March 20, 2186

* * *

><p>"So we're supposed to infiltrate a secret Turian military base that's <em>so<em> secret the Turians themselves don't know about it with an all out war going on around us?" said Kasumi. "And I thought stealing the _Mona Lisa_ was hard…"

"_You_ stole that?" Miranda asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kasumi replied. "Not like it matters anymore. The authorities have way bigger problems on their hands than petty theft right now, and it's not exactly an art seller's market at the moment."

"You probably saved it," said Shepard. "Paris is probably a pile of rubble by now…at least Palaven is still putting up a good fight."

"But how long until the fight's kicked out of you?" Garrus said grimly. "If only they had listened to your warnings about the Reapers…we might have been ready…"

"We're in this together," Shepard replied. "We can't control what our governments and the rest of the galaxy do, but we'll do our part to stop the Reapers. We make a damn good team."

"Hell yes, Shepard," said Garrus. "But something seems off about this mission-"

"-Most ones involving the Illusive Man do," Kasumi interrupted.

"It's more than that," Garrus continued. "Do you think he's telling the truth about this _artifact_ or whatever it is? Hard to believe my own people were screwing around with Reaper tech long before this all started…"

"Technically the whole galaxy's been messing with Reaper tech for centuries," said Shepard. "The Relay Network, the Citadel, it was all part of their plan. We just didn't know it…"

"Just about _everything_ we've found so far has been a part of their plan," Miranda added. "So who's to say these Monoliths aren't as well? What if it's just another trap?"

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Shepard answered. "Using Reaper tech is _always_ risky, but the Reapers are so advanced beyond our own technology that we can't fight them _without_ it. There's a chance it won't help us or could even make things worse, but if we do nothing they'll definitely wipe us out."

"If it is a trap it's damn good one then," said Miranda. "The Reapers win no matter what we do…"

"I know it seems that way," said Shepard. "But we still have to try."

"We've almost reached the planet, Commander," said Joker. "You'd better strap in, everything around Palaven is a warzone right now."

"I'll take the ground team to the Shuttle," Shepard replied. "The area's too hot to risk keeping the Normandy here. We'll contact you for pick up."

"Aye-aye, Sir," Joker replied. "ETA 10 minutes to Palaven."

Shepard suited up for combat and stopped to see Garrus in the Forward Battery on his way down to the Kodiak. Garrus loaded his Mattock Rifle and silently looked to the Commander, clearly concerned.

"I'm still not used to this, Shepard," he said. "Used to be, we were always on the chase: stop the bad guys before they hurt anymore people…but this…now they're tearing our homeworlds apart and there's nothing we can do to stop them. _We're_ the ones on the run now, hoping they don't catch us before we can complete _our_ diabolical plan…whatever it is."

"Got any close friends or family down there?" Shepard asked.

"Some of my old military buddies are probably fighting on the frontlines…if they're still alive," Garrus said. "Luckily most of my family was off-world when the Reapers hit. My dad and sister were visiting my mom at a treatment facility on Noveria run by the Helos Institute. I haven't heard from them since, but Noveria didn't get hit so they should be ok. They're lucky…"

"I'm glad to hear they're safe," said Shepard. "You know you don't have to do this, Garrus. If you want to be with your family now, I understand."

"Not a chance," said Garrus. "After everything we've been through, everything leading up to this, I'm not backing out now. Now let's go out there and give them hell."

* * *

><p>Normandy Shuttle<p>

On Course for Palaven Landing

15 minutes later

* * *

><p>"Damn you, <em>Harbinger<em>…" Shepard said quietly as he observed the battle taking place above Palaven. The Reapers had it completely surrounded and were relentlessly bombarding the planet and the fleets defending it. Turian ships massed in orbit fired on the Reapers, slowing their approach and taking out a few of them, but it was not enough to repel the incoming forces. Smaller Reapers acting as troop transports broke through the Turian blockade and unloaded swarms of Husks, Cannibals, and Marauders on the planet. The space above Palaven was littered with debris and constant explosions as the Reapers cut through the Turians' defenses. On the surface entire mega-cities were engulfed in flames visible from orbit.

"See that orange smear? The big one?" Garrus asked. "That's where I was born…"

"Earth fell in a matter of hours," Miranda said. "It's amazing the Turians are still putting up a fight at all."

"To be fair, they had a lot more warning, time to properly mobilize" Garrus replied. "When the Reapers got here they were already dug in and waiting for them. This wasn't a surprise attack."

"It's still impressive," Shepard added. "Make those bastards pay for every inch they gain."

"We're paying _far_ more," Garrus said grimly. "Our cruisers have crews of about 300, dreadnoughts about twice that. All those explosions you see out there, that's hundreds of soldiers dead in minutes. We can't sustain this. The only reason we've lasted this long is because our whole society is militarized. _Every_ Turian down there able to hold a gun is fighting to defend this place…At this rate we'll lose them all, and it _still _won't be enough to stop these things."

"The cavalry will be here," Shepard replied. "That should take some of the heat off your people, help cover a retreat once we have the artifacts."

"You're saying my people should just give up?" Garrus asked. "Every Turian is committed to the fight, to honor. They'll die before they flee the homeworld."

"There's no shame in retreating against superior forces, Garrus," said Shepard. "The Turians should save their strength, live to fight another day. We'll take Palaven back, just like we'll take back Earth. But we're going to need every ship and soldier we can find ready to fight when the counter-attack starts."

"We can't wait forever, Shepard," Garrus replied. "Even if we _can_ get the remaining fleets to safety, without supply-lines they'll be useless. Ships alone are no good if we can't feed and arm the people needed to operate them."

"For any of this to matter at all we _need _to focus on the mission at hand," Miranda added. "The Reaper Monoliths are crucial to our understanding of indoctrination and how it can be turned against those bastards, and right now that's our best shot at stopping them. We can figure out our next move _later_."

"If they're as important as you say they are the Reapers will send a lot of troops to secure them once they figure out what we're up to…if they haven't already," Kasumi said. "What's the plan?"

"They appear to have been dormant since Saren buried them thirty years ago, and the site is sealed off," Shepard replied. "They should be clear."

"If they're buried under a pile of rubble, how are _we_ supposed to get in?" Kasumi asked.

"A controlled explosion in the surrounding area should be enough to open a door for us," Shepard answered. "EDI has the coordinates and schematics the Illusive Man sent, she can do it with far more precision than the rest of us. When we give the signal, she'll make an opening, but it can't be until we're on site. I don't want to broadcast what we're doing to the Reapers until we have to."

"They're bound to react to our presence once they figure out what we're up to," said Miranda. "Be ready for anything."

"Almost to the landing zone, Shep," said Kasumi

"Yeah…," said Garrus taking one last look at the devastation all around them. "There's no place like home."

* * *

><p>Palaven<p>

0.5 miles out from Monolith site

2 hours later

* * *

><p>"Keep moving," Shepard said, racing through the streets of Palaven's war-torn capital. "We're almost there."<p>

Miranda Overloaded the shields of a group of approaching Marauders and Garrus fired a Concussive blast into the crowd, knocking them over. Shepard and Kasumi quickly executed them before they could get back up.

A large contingent of Cannibals started towards them from the other side but was immediately cut down by an incoming squad of Turians.

"This way, soldier," the squad leader started to tell Garrus. "The area is too hot. We're falling back to rally-point Echo…What are humans doing here? Is that…_Commander Shepard_?"

"Garrus Vakarian," Garrus replied. "Former military."

"I know who you are," the leader replied. "What the hell are you doing here? Is the Alliance sending reinforcements?"

"Working on it," Garrus answered. "But we're not here in any official capacity. Shepard has a plan to stop the Reapers but we're on a time-table. We'll fill the Hierarchy and the Alliance in later, but right now we need to find some ruins buried nearby. Can you provide some back-up?"

"I'm sorry, our orders are to regroup and re-double our efforts to slow the Reaper advance, buy our civilians more time to evacuate," the leader replied. "We're spread too thin as it is. I can't spare any soldiers for your unofficial operations."

"Please," Shepard added. "Our mission is crucial to the survival of the whole galaxy."

"This isn't my call," the leader replied.

"I know, I know," Garrus said, resignedly. "Good Turians follow orders."

Suddenly one of the other soldiers in the squad came over to Shepard's side. "Good thing I'm not a very good Turian then," he said in a familiar voice. Sidonis removed his helmet. "How can I help?"

"You can't," Garrus replied. "We're heading to a Reaper artifact. They tend to indoctrinate people. If a bunch of low-life mercs could talk you into betraying the old squad, just think what the _Reapers_ will have you doing. You're a liability."

"I owe you my life, Garrus," Sidonis said. "I should have let the mercs kill me. Instead I sold out ten men to save myself, and after hunting me down for that you spared me. I know I can never make up for what I did, there's no redemption for me, but I at least want to do _something_ right. Let me help. If you think the Reapers are affecting my mind, you can kill me yourself."

"How did you end up with the military anyway?" Shepard asked. "I thought you were going to turn yourself into the authorities."

"I did," Sidonis replied. "Well, I tried anyway. Omega doesn't fall under anyone's jurisdiction besides Aria T'Loak. It's lawless. No one in Council Space will prosecute crimes committed there. When I couldn't get _into_ prison, I re-enlisted. Fighting is about the only useful skill I have. I couldn't cut it as a vigilante, but I still wanted to do some good. I figured I'd join up to be ready to fight the Reapers when they came, like you."

The ground shook and more explosions could heard in the distance. "It's your call, Garrus," Shepard said, looking to Sidonis. "But we need to move,_ now_."

"I still hate you," Garrus said to Sidonis. "But the Reapers are bigger than us and our personal grudges. We _all_ need to work together on this. The enemy of _my_ enemy is my friend, and right now we need all the friends we can get." He shook Sidonis's hand.

* * *

><p>Palaven<p>

20 meters above Monolith

30 minutes later

* * *

><p>"EDI, do you read me?" Commander Shepard said into his communicator. "We've reached the site."<p>

"Loud and clear, Shepard," EDI replied. "I have a lock on your position. Commencing bombardment. Your opening should be 400 meters west of your position." A low-velocity slug fired from the Normandy barreled through Palaven's atmosphere and ripped a hole in the ground and the collapsed roof of the abandoned Turian complex below.

"Nice shot, EDI," Shepard said. "We're going in. Any word on the reinforcements our people went to get?"

"Already on their way, Shepard," EDI replied.

"C'mon," said Shepard. "This looks okay to climb down." The Commander, Miranda, Garrus, Kasumi, and Sidonis descended into the ruins.

"Lights on, people," Miranda said as she activated the light on her omni-tool. The others did the same, illuminating their pitch black surroundings. They could still feel the ground shaking from the explosions aboveground in the distance, but it was much gentler here and the sound was greatly muffled.

"It's too quiet down here," Garrus said. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Stay alert," Shepard said. "We may not be alone down here."

"I still can't believe Saren _and_ the Illusive Man were _both_ here thirty years ago," Garrus added. "_This_ is where it all started…how they discovered the Reapers, were discovered _by_ the Reapers… where their obsession with them came from…Saren's search for _Sovereign_, the Illusive Man founding Cerberus…all this right under my home…"

"I think I see it," Kasumi interrupted. The shadows of a 20-foot tall structure could be seen on the walls of the large empty room they were entering. The obelisk-shaped monolith itself was hard to see through the darkness since it was jet black in color but reflections of its many jagged edges gave it away.

"There's the other one," Miranda added, shining light on a second, identical monolith at the opposite end of the room. "I can't believe this _thing_ is how the Reapers found humanity."

"Keep your distance," Commander Shepard said. "I'd rather they didn't find us right now."

"They'll probably be able to tell if they're being scanned," Miranda replied. "I don't think we have a choice, Shepard."

"Fine," Shepard replied. "Kasumi and Miranda, start the scan. Garrus, Sidonis, and I will cover the entrance. There's only one way in here so the Husks can't catch us by surprise."

"That also means there's only one way _out_, Shepard," Garrus added.

"If we can't fight our way out that way, EDI can make us another exit," Shepard replied. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Scanning now," Miranda started. "What the bloody hell is that?" Cracks in the monoliths that looked like veins running up and down them had started to glow deep blue… and they were getting brighter.

"Object Rho did the same thing," Shepard said. "It will call those Husks here like a beacon, but we can handle it. Keep scanning."

"3% complete, Shep," Kasumi said.

"Here they come," Garrus said. A large group of Husks was racing towards their position. He fired a Concussive Shot into the crowd, knocking most of them to the ground. He picked off the ones that were still on their feet with his sniper rifle. Cannibals and Marauders followed behind the Husks and opened fire on Shepard's squad.

"Get to cover!" Shepard said. It was difficult to find in the large open room, but there were a few crates left over from its old Turian owners. "Return fire!"

Garrus Overloaded the shields of a Marauder and Shepard killed it with a headshot from his Widow. Sidonis laid suppressing fire on a group of Cannibals to hold them back. Shepard fired an Incineration tech into them and Garrus and Sidonis finished them off while they burned. Shepard used the Widow to quickly take down another group of approaching Cannibals from a distance and Garrus and Sidonis killed another Marauder. They were holding for now…but the Reaper forces were still pouring in.

"Status?" Shepard yelled.

"17%," Kasumi replied.

* * *

><p>Everest-class Alliance Dreadnaught, SSV <em>Moscow<em>

En route to Palaven

ETA 10 minutes

* * *

><p>"For the record, Major Alenko, I think this plan is a reckless waste of human lives. Nothing against the Turians but we <em>can't<em> save Palaven. You're asking us to throw away our ships and our soldiers' lives for a lost cause." Captain Orlova said. "But Admiral Hackett seems to have a lot of trust in your Commander Shepard, and orders are orders. We'll do what we can."

"This is strictly a hit-and-run, Captain," Kaiden told her. "We go in and hit the Reapers from the back just long enough for the ground team to upload their data and get out of there. That data is our top priority. It could be our only chance to stop the Reapers."

"You're grasping at straws and you know it," Orlova replied. "Wasting what few resources we have left on a pipe dream."

"Do _you_ have any better ideas?" Jacob asked.

"For stopping the Reapers, no," Orlova said dismissively. "But if we stopped sacrificing everything we have to keep fighting a losing battle, we _might_ be able to ensure that at least the people that are left will _survive_."

"What are you saying?" Kaiden asked.

"We could just run," Orlova responded. "Load everyone we can onto ships and run, live like the Quarians: make salvage runs, try and grow food on our ships, never stay in one place long enough for the Reapers to find us. It would be a tough existence, but at least it would be something. At the rate you're going, _everyone_ is going to die…and soon."

"The Reapers will never stop hunting us," Kaiden said. "They're patient and continue on for centuries to finish the job. Even if we did just take a fleet and run, they could easily guard all the Relays, trap us in somewhere. Or just shut the whole network down to stop us from running. They created the things; it's not a stretch to think they can manipulate them like that."

"I get it," Orlava said resignedly. "It's a no-win scenario."

"Shepard doesn't believe in no-win scenarios," Jacob replied.

"Well he's got one now," Orlova said. "No matter what happens, we're going to lose a _lot_ of people. Enough about that though, we're almost at the target. Main guns are primed and ready to do some damage."

"Bastards will never know what hit 'em," Jack said.

"_Attention all hands, this Captain Orlava,"_ the Captain said into the intercom. _"We are 5 minutes out from Palaven. I want all battle stations manned and combat ready immediately. Entry point is expected to be extremely hot, so be prepared to fire as soon as we exit FTL. Engineers, divert all power from non-critical systems to the shields. Gunners, you know the drill: aim for their back-sides and hit them quick, before they can turn around. We'll be less than useless against those things in a head-on fight. This is a hit-and-run people, we won't be able sustain our attack very long. Be ready jump away on my command...Good luck everyone, you have your orders. Now let's go help our friends."_

"Great speech, Captain," Kaiden told her. "You're a very good leader."

"I just hope _your_ leader is good as they say," she replied. "We're taking a hell of a risk for him."

The _Moscow_ dropped out of FTL several hundred kilometers from Palaven, along with the rest the ships from its Alliance Navy detachment. "Slow and steady, people," Orlova said. "Don't let them know we're here."

The ships continued their approach to the planet, and scanners starting picking up Reaper signatures directly ahead of them. "Steady," the Captain said. "Steady. We're almost in weapons range."

"Acquiring target," one of the officers on the bridge said. "I have a visual- shit, they're facing _towards_ us! All of them! We're sitting ducks."

"Fuck," Jack said. "It's a trap! They knew were coming."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," Orlova yelled. "Evasive Maneuvers! Break off, hard right, now!"

The cruiser next to the _Moscow_ exploded. "We've lost the _Tokyo_!" the ship's executive officer said.

"The Reapers in front us aren't firing," Orlova said. "What happened!?"

"…They're behind us," the officer replied. "We're surrounded."

Another Alliance ship was torn apart by Reaper fire. All hands were lost.

"_Budapest_ is down too," the officer said. "They're tearing us apart out here. We're flanked on all sides. Orders, Captain?"

"Get me the fleet," she replied. After the communicator was activated she addressed all of the ships: "_Attention all ships, this is Captain Orlova. Disengage the Reapers immediately. We're made, and we're no match against those things without surprise on our side. Captains, I won't ask any of you to risk your crews any more than you already have. Decision to proceed with mission or abort is your call. Only volunteers from here on in. If you're in, proceed to rally-point two. If you're out, fall back to the main Fleet. If we fail here, the Alliance is going to need you to keep up the fight. Good luck, people. It's been an honor serving with you."_

"I thought you wanted to evacuate with the others," Kaiden said.

"I think it's a much better idea," Orlova replied. "But I _always_ finish what I've started. Whether your plan works or not, I'm seeing it through."

* * *

><p>Reaper Monolith Site<p>

Palaven

* * *

><p>Garrus knocked down an approaching crowd of Cannibals with a Concussive Shot and the rest of the squad picked them off while they were down. Miranda Overloaded a Marauder's shields and Kasumi killed it with a Shadow Strike from behind. Behind them the Monoliths continued to glow brighter and brighter.<p>

"More are coming every second, Shepard, all directions" Garrus said. "They'll trap us in here if we don't leave soon."

"Kasumi, what's our status?" Shepard asked.

"81%," Kasumi yelled over the gunfire. "Wait, something's happening."

The Monoliths blasted beams of light straight up, burning holes in the ground above them. Then they went dark.

"Shepard, the scans have stopped," Miranda said. "Something's blocking us."

"They know we're here," Shepard said. "They know what we're doing. They must have found a way to shut these things down remotely. Is there any way we can re-activate them?"

"The Illusive Man said they react with organics that come into contact with them, right?" Garrus said. "Maybe one of us can _jump start_ it."

"Are you crazy?" Shepard said. "They _also_ turn people into Husks."

"I'll do it," Sidonis said. "I've got nothing to live for anyway. I'm not a hero like the rest of you."

"You do this, you'll die as one," Shepard said.

"No, I won't," Sidonis said. "I don't deserve that…but thanks for saying it. Re-route your scan through my omni-tool and get out of here. If I turn, the scan will keep transmitting to you. You don't _all_ need to die for this data. Just me. And Garrus, for what it's worth…I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself for what those bastard mercs did," Garrus replied. "…And for what it's worth, I'm sorry I did. Thank you, Sidonis. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

"Shepard to Normandy, we need immediate evac," the Commander said into his communicator. In the distance, Sidonis touched one of the Monoliths. Blue lightning erupted from it and struck him down. A light glow returned to the artifact. And the omni-tool scan's progress returned. "We got we came for."

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

5 hours later

* * *

><p>Commander Shepard reflected on the mission to Palaven after his official Alliance debriefing with Captain Orlova and his not-so-official debriefing from the Illusive Man. Like Rannoch, his success had come at a heavy price. It had been a mistake to use the same strategy that had worked on Tuchanka: sneak in behind them while they were distracted by what was happening planet-side. The Reapers were more advanced and intelligent than anything they had ever faced. He should have known that they wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. His underestimation of them had cost a few more thousand human lives, and valuable ships the Alliance Navy could not afford to lose any more of. And it was not the Alliance's mission, it was his. They had come to help because he had asked them to. Most didn't even know the real mission, or believe it would work if they did, but they had faith in <em>Commander Shepard…<em>and he had led them straight into a trap.

It was a small miracle the ground team even made it out, and it had required heroics and sacrifices by many of the Alliance Captains that volunteered to stay the course after the disaster he had led them into. They bought the Normandy just enough time to drop in and extract him and the data, sustaining heavy damage in the process. Their sacrifice had not really done anything for the Turians at all, besides providing a very brief distraction to the Reapers. No Reapers had been destroyed in the Alliance's attack. He only hoped the data they retrieved would make it worth the cost. But the cost of his missions from the Illusive Man were stacking up, and Shepard began to question if he was really right to send so many people who trusted them to their deaths based on intel and advice from a man he didn't trust himself. The Illusive Man always got what he wanted…while everyone else paid the price.


	11. Even a Dead God Can Dream

**CHAPTER 11: EVEN A DEAD GOD CAN DREAM**

"_A god—a real god—is a verb. Not some old man with magic powers. It's a force. It warps reality just by being there."_

_- Cerberus scientist assigned to Derelict Reaper orbiting Mnemosyne_

* * *

><p><em>SSV Moscow<em>

March 25, 2186

* * *

><p>"As much as I'd like to have you reinstated so I can rein you in under Alliance jurisdiction, Commander, your SPECTRE status would override it anyway," Captain Orlova said. "Admiral Hackett agrees. But if the <em>Council<em> disapproves of what you're doing…well, you know all about how that works."

"Even if they did, they have bigger problems than rogue SPECTREs right now," Shepard replied.

"Indeed," Orlova said. "Regardless, SPECTRE status only applies to actual SPECTREs."

"What are you saying?" Shepard asked.

"While _you_ may not have to answer to the Alliance, your Alliance crew members _do_." Orlova replied. "Major Alenko, Lieutenant Vega, Sergeant Naught, and the recently reinstated Lieutenant Taylor will remain with you for the time being, but they will answer directly to me and my superiors. I am also assigning a communications officer to the _Normandy_ to act as a liaison between your crew and the rest of the Alliance. Specialist Traynor will also forward daily status and intelligence updates to us. We're keeping an eye on you, Shepard."

"It sounds like most of this is just a formality," Shepard said.

"It is," Orlova responded. "We're letting you continue your mission because the way things are going _everyone_ is desperate enough to try just about _anything_. But we want to know what you're up to. No more keeping us in the dark while you run errands for the Illusive Man. And remember, if you step out of line we may not be able to court-martial you but we _can_ arrest your crew."

"We're in this fight together, Captain," Shepard said. "We have to trust each other. There's no need for threats."

"The last time we listened to you, you led one of our fleets straight into a trap," Orlova told him. "That cluster-fuck cost human lives _and _valuable ships. And you haven't said a word about that supposed _crucial data_ you put us all at risk for, if there even _is_ anything useful to be gained from it. You want trust? Earn it."

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

March 26, 2186

* * *

><p>"Are you settling in all right, Traynor?" Commander Shepard asked.<p>

"Yes, thank you," Specialist Traynor responded. "To be honest, I wasn't sure I'd feel very welcome here, being sent to spy on you and all…Commander."

"It's all right," Shepard said. "You're just doing your job. And we've got nothing to hide."

"Just so you know, Commander…I believe in you. I believe in what you do," Traynor said. "The Alliance can say what they want about you and Cerberus, but I was on Horizon. If you hadn't been there, the Collectors would have taken me. I trust you, Shepard. Whatever plan you're working on now, I support it. It's an honor to serve with you, Commander."

"Glad to hear it," Shepard said. "It's a pleasure to have you on board."

EDI's voice came in over the intercom: "Shepard, you have an incoming message from the Illusive Man in the comm room."

"I'm on it, EDI," Shepard said, starting towards the door. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Shepard, I'm under orders to report all of these communications to the Alliance," Traynor said.

"Of course," Shepard replied. "I'll brief everyone after this meeting. See if I can get some answers to all our questions." He entered the communications room and activated the QED. Once again he found himself looking at the Illusive Man's familiar office overlooking that glowing red star.

"Shepard," the Illusive Man said as he lit a cigarette. "The data you retrieved from the Monolith scan has been invaluable to our efforts. It took some time to fully analyze, but we believe it holds the key to reversing indoctrination and weaponizing it for ourselves."

"Took you long enough," Shepard said angrily. "The Alliance took heavy losses on Palaven and you abandoned us. If the mission was so important, where were your reinforcements? A few of those _Nephilim_ ships could have made a huge difference. You just left us there to do _your _dirty work, like you always do."

"Those ships aren't meant for direct assaults, you know that," the Illusive Man replied. "They're valuable, the best conventional weapon we have against them right now. I won't risk losing them unnecessarily."

"But you're happy to risk Alliance ships for your high-risk missions," Shepard said.

"Shepard, Cerberus is _not_ an army," the Illusive Man answered. "Our plan to stop the Reapers is by technology development, not military force. We don't have the manpower to engage in large scale battles with the Reapers like the Alliance and the Council do. Secrecy is our weapon. We can't let the Reapers know what we're capable of, what we're planning."

"So you'll just sit back and let everyone else fight the real battles for you," Shepard said. "Humanity needs a leader that's looking out for them, not their own interests. I can't keep running errands for you while good people die."

"Your actions speak louder than those words, Shepard," the Illusive Man replied. "I never _made_ you do anything. All I've ever done is give you information and resources and let you decide what to do with them. I made it clear when we first met that you were free to go after investigating _Freedom's Progress_, but you didn't. You could have left, refused to work with me, at _any_ time. But since you're talking with me right now, I assume you still have faith in the plan."

Shepard remained silent.

"Good," the Illusive Man continued. "Now, on to the mission at hand. The anti-indoctrination agent is almost ready, but there is one last item you must retrieve to make it-"

"I thought the Monolith data was the _last _item you needed," Shepard interrupted.

"The last piece of data, yes," the Illusive Man replied. "Based on it, we have determined how indoctrination works and how to counteract it. However, doing so will require a substance that can manipulate neural networks: block the brain from the effects of incoming Reaper signals and manipulate such signals on a large scale."

"Sounds like mind control," Shepard said. "The only thing capable of those kinds of abilities is a Reaper. And we can't exactly capture one, or disable it while keeping it intact to dissect-"

"Fortunately, that won't be necessary," the Illusive Man interrupted. "There is another entity besides the Reapers that has these properties. I believe you encountered it on Feros three years ago. Species 37."

"The Thorian is dead," Shepard replied. "And how do you know about it anyway?"

"You know that Cerberus has many legitimate fronts and shell corporations," the Illusive Man replied. "_ExoGeni_ is one of them. That project was top secret and heavily guarded by corporate security protocols. How do you think we obtained samples and Thorian Creepers at those bases you destroyed? We didn't steal them. We _own_ the Thorian, and all of the research on it."

"If you already have it, why do you need me?" Shepard asked.

"We can easily obtain small tissue samples, but this project will require much more than that," the Illusive Man said. "We need the entire corpse from Feros if we're to process enough of the necessary material for large-scale production. Feros is currently under Reaper attack, but the Reapers are unaware of the Thorian's importance, otherwise they would have moved on it already."

"That makes sense," Shepard added. "Saren was studying it partly to find a way to stop indoctrination from affecting _him_, a little insurance against the Reapers. He would have kept that part secret from _Sovereign_. The Monoliths, the Thorian…Damn…he was _years_ ahead of us."

"This mission could be the key to turning the tide of this war," the Illusive Man said. "That's why I want you on it. You're the best there is, Shepard, and this mission requires nothing less. You are all a valuable asset, to _all_ of humanity."

_After what your people did to me,_ Shepard thought, _I don't even know if _I'm_ human anymore_.

* * *

><p>Normandy Communications Room<p>

March 28, 2186

* * *

><p>"The Thorian is still in its original location, here, buried underground and a good deal of rubble," Miranda said, pointing to it on a holographic map of Zhu's Hope projected over the conference table. "ExoGeni built a research facility right on top of it so it could be studied without being moved. They wanted to keep all of those deeply rooted neural branches intact, but that's no longer a priority."<p>

"Even so," Kaiden said. "How do you we get it out of there? It's too big to move without heavy equipment and there are no exits big enough to take it out through."

"A Cerberus excavation team is on site," Miranda said. "This is a two-team job. Team-one will proceed to the facility to provide assistance and cover for the retrieval team while team-two will engage the Reapers and keep them distracted while the Thorian is recovered. Everyone else on the _Normandy_ will help evacuate the remaining colonists."

"I want in, Commander" James said. "I've been sidelined since Tuchanka and just sitting here on the _Normandy_ is driving me crazy. I need to be out there _doing_ something."

"I'm in too, Shepard," Tali added. "I'm tired of spending all my time in a hospital bed. I want to be of use to everyone. Besides, I've been to Feros with you before. I know the lay of the land there."

"You sure you're all right?" Shepard asked. "You're really ready for this?"

"Please don't patronize me, Shepard," Tali replied. "I'm not too delicate to fight in this war. I fought against Saren and _Sovereign_ with you. I followed you into battle against the Collectors in what was by all accounts a _suicide mission_. I backed you up even when you were with _Cerberus_, an enemy to my people. I know you care about me so please, let me make this choice for myself."

"Fine by me," Commander Shepard said. "Miranda, take Tali and Garrus with you on team-one. You know the mission and as a Cerberus officer you can command the excavation team. You're in charge. James and Kaiden, you're with me on team-two. Do as much damage as you can. Keep those bastards focused on _us_."

"Murder and mayhem, eh?" Jack said. "Sounds like _my_ area of expertise."

"You got it," Shepard replied. "You're with us."

"Commander, what about me?" Jacob asked.

"I need you to coordinate the Alliance's rescue efforts," Shepard responded. "Evacuate as many of the colonists as you can. Take them on the _Normandy_ if you have to, we've got room. The Reapers have a personal grudge against us, and they hit hard anywhere we interfere with their plans. I want those people out of harm's way when they retaliate."

* * *

><p>Feros<p>

Exogeni Research Station

Species 37 Containment Area

* * *

><p>"So, um, what were things like on the <em>Normandy<em> after I left?" Tali asked. "I missed being there with you all. It would have been nice to spend some downtime with everyone, in-between storming the Collector Base and going to war with the Reapers."

"You did the right thing, Tali," Garrus replied. "While the rest of us were just sitting on our asses waiting for something to happen, you actually _did_ something. You rallied your people _and_ you reunited them with the Geth."

"I also got the homeworld destroyed…" Tali said sadly.

"The Reapers did that, not you," Garrus said. "And do you really think they would have just left the Quarians in peace if you hadn't done anything? They exterminate all advanced life in the galaxy…and that's pretty much all we know about them. You had the strength to stand up to them, to take the fight to them, on _your_ terms not theirs."

"And that's what Shepard's grand plan is? Take the fight to them using this new indoctrination tech?" Tali asked. "Even if the reasoning _is_ sound, how do we know it will actually work? Developing something like this on small laboratory scale would be difficult enough; how does Cerberus expect to scale this thing up to affect entire Reaper fleets in this short amount of time?"

"I'm a soldier, not a scientist," Garrus started.

"-And _I'm_ and engineer, a damned good one," Tali interrupted. "I'm telling you, something's not right about this project. It takes _years_ to go from theory to practice. Shepard expects this to happen in a matter of _days_. And he's dabbling with Reaper tech. You_ know_ how risky it is-"

Miranda cut her off: "Enough! I know we all have doubts about the mission, but this discussion won't help anything now. The time to plan for the invasion and discuss tactics was _before_ the Reapers got here."

"Sounds like you did a lot of that," Tali said sarcastically. "Joyriding around the galaxy without a clue while the Reapers caught everyone off-guard."

"You think we don't know that?" Garrus said. "The Reapers invaded on _our _watch. After Shepard played his part, no one else did. Hell, we wasted two of the years we had to prepare for this waiting for him to come back from the _dead_. We say we couldn't have done all this without him, but we _should_ have. We _all_ wish we had done more, Tali, like you did. But what's done is done. Hopefully our mistakes won't cost the lives of every sentient being in the galaxy."

"I'm sorry, Garrus," Tali said. "I didn't mean to- None of this is anyone's fault. The Reapers were going to come for us no matter what we did, and at least we're trying _something_. It's just hard to feel so _helpless_. Before, even when the odds were against us we had a clear goal in mind: shut down the Citadel Relay, destroy the Collector Base. Now it seems like the plan is just 'try not to die while someone else figures out what to do.'"

"We'll find a way, Tali," Garrus replied. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Feros<p>

10 miles west of Zhu's Hope Colony Perimeter

* * *

><p>"Feels like old times being back here, Commander" Kaiden said. "Can't believe it's been three years."<p>

"A lot's happened since then," Shepard replied. "That was back when we thought _Saren_ and his 'Geth army' were the biggest threats to humanity…"

"That bastard…" Kaiden started.

"He did what he thought he had to do," Shepard said resignedly. "Turns out he was ahead of his time."

"How can you say that, Shepard?" Kaiden asked. "He killed innocent people. Tried to unleash the Reapers on the galaxy. He's the reason Chief Williams is dead! And you're defending him now?"

"Not defending, just… understanding" Shepard answered. "He did terrible things, unforgivable things, but he had his reasons. He knew about the Reapers and the threat they posed to us years before anyone else did, and he was trying to find a way to save us from them. He was studying the Thorian three years ago for the same reason we are now, to fight indoctrination."

"It didn't seem to help him, or us, the last time I checked," Kaiden said. "That thing just gave him the means to find the Conduit before us and he very nearly succeeded in activating the Citadel Relay because of it."

"He was too far gone by that point," Shepard replied. "You saw him. By then _Sovereign_ had completely taken control. He tried to fight it, but it was too late. And once he realized his mistake he at least had the guts to end it instead of fighting us."

"So if you're defending him, what did he do _right_?" Kaiden asked.

"Not a damn thing," Shepard said. "But he knew things, things we didn't, things we couldn't come to terms with at the time. He knew that even the last Protheans' strategy couldn't keep the Reapers out of the Milky Way forever, and he knew what would happen when they got here. If he had acted on that information differently, informed the Council right then, maybe we would have been more prepared for them. Saren's mistake was giving up. Instead of trying to find a way to stop the Reapers, he assumed it couldn't be done and focused all his efforts on _convincing_ them to spare us."

"That plan would never have worked," Kaiden said. "The Reapers don't accept surrender. And even if they did, living as their slaves isn't worth the price. The Collectors showed you that."

"No, Saren's plan was stupid and he paid the price for it," Shepard told him. "I won't give up on everyone, everything we're fighting for. I'll do whatever I have to. It's not like I have a choice anyway. Do or die isn't much of choice, and since surrender's not an option that's where we're at."

"I know, Commander," Kaiden said. "You always do what you have to, and much more. That's why everyone respects you, looks up to you. I don't know how you do it. Some of the choices you've had to make…deciding who lives and who dies-"

"This is about Virmire, isn't it?" Shepard asked. "You mentioned Ash -Chief Williams- before. Is there something we need to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, Shepard," Kaiden said. "It's just…we've never talked it about it before. I know it was your call, but I still feel guilty about what happened. If I hadn't let myself get cornered you wouldn't have been in that position…and she might still be alive. I have to know, why _did_ you save me instead of her that day?"

"Tactically it was the best choice," Shepard replied. "The mission was falling apart and we were about to be overrun. Making sure the bomb went off was all that mattered at that point; if it didn't, we _all_ would have died _and_ Saren would have had an army of Krogan at his side. I knew you could handle wiring the bomb to detonate without a manual trigger, but I had to be sure, buy you enough time to take care of it just in case."

"I had it re-wired before you got there, Commander," Kaiden told him. "That's why I asked you to leave me and help Williams instead. We're officers. It's our responsibility to make sure everyone _else_ makes it out safe first."

"I know. And believe me I thought of that. I still do," Shepard said. "But you're valuable Kaiden. You're a tech expert, a biotic, and a high-ranking officer. To put it bluntly, your skills and experience are less replaceable than Ash's were. She was a good soldier…a good…friend and I cared about her, a lot. But as Commander, I couldn't sacrifice someone with your rank and skills for a foot-soldier."

"C'mon, Shepard," Kaiden said. "We all knew she was more than that to you."

"Which is why I couldn't pick her," Shepard replied. "The regs against that sort of thing are there for just these types of situations. What would that say me about me, my ability to command, if I had put my _girlfriend_ ahead of the rest of the crew, ahead of the mission? It was the _right_ call…so I had to do it."

James and Jack looked on in the distance. "Heh, think he'd do same thing if it was _Miranda_?" she quietly asked to James.

"That's cold," James answered. "I know you two don't exactly get along but-"

"It's not about that," Jack said. "He's been acting different ever since this war started-"

"Who wouldn't?" James interrupted.

"This is _Commander Shepard_ we're talking about," Jack continued. "Nothing fazes him and he always keeps his cool, even when everything's gone to shit. He was tearing the Collectors a new asshole and giving the Reapers the fucking finger when no one else would even believe they existed. He was ready to take on these fuckers on his own if he had to, and he had everyone around him fired up for this…but now, I don't know…"

"What are you saying?" James asked.

"He's getting sloppy," Jack replied. "He's always been a fearless son-of-a-bitch, but he knew what he was doing. He checked his intel before a mission, made sure everyone was prepared for whatever might happen, and at the end of the day we knew _he_ was the one in charge. He pulled us into some crazy shit, but he always had a reason. His own reason. Not just because the fucking _Illusive Man_ said so. Now he just does whatever his 'boss' says, no questions asked. This isn't _Shepard's _plan we're working on. It's his. We have no idea what Cerberus is really doing with all this shit, if it will even work. All Shepard knows is the Illusive Man's usual vague bullshit answers. He's not the leader anyore. He's just the _figurehead_…and I think that's what the Illusive Man wanted all along…"

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

* * *

><p>"What's our status, EDI?" Jacob asked.<p>

"I am detecting Reaper ground forces at the colony," EDI replied. "However, it appears that the colonists are successfully repelling their attack for the moment. Our approach is clear."

"Drop us in the Hammerhead," Jacob said. "There's an open landing stretch on the skyway. From there it's a straight shot to the colony. It should put us behind the Reaper forces so we can flank them. Meet us at the extraction point once the colonists are safe."

"Aye-aye, Taylor," Joker said. "Hopefully they won't all be zombies this time." The room went silent for a moment. "I meant because of the _Thorian_ you guys…okay poor choice of words."

EDI interrupted them over the intercom: "Jacob, I am detecting additional ships on a direct course for the colony…their signatures indicate that they are _Collector_ design."

"You sure they aren't just more of those high-tech Cerberus ships?" Jacob asked.

"Affirmative," EDI replied. "Those are 'Collector-like' and have their own unique detectable signature. The ships en route to Zhu's Hope are actual Collector vessels."

"Contact the ground teams and tell them what's happening," Jacob said. "If they're here for the Thorian too, then our plan just changed. Kasumi and I will head to the colony, try and get the people out before those things get there."

Thane's voice surprised him: "I will join you as well, Lieutenant Taylor. The evacuation will go faster with more people helping, providing covering fire."

"I don't have time to argue," Jacob said. "Let's go." They took the elevator down to the shuttle bay.

"Shotgun!" Kasumi said. Jacob and Thane looked at her, confused. "Well if I'm risking my life _again_, I should at least get to sit next to you, handsome." She added. Jacob just smiled and shook his head as they boarded the Hammerhead.

* * *

><p>Feros<p>

10 miles west of Zhu's Hope Colony Perimeter

* * *

><p>"What do the Collectors want <em>here<em>?" James asked. "I thought you said they didn't know about the Thorian."

"Could just be a coincidence," Shepard said. "But that'd be too much to ask I bet."

"If they knew that thing posed a threat, and that it was here, why didn't they come for it before now?" Kaiden added. "Something's not right…"

"Sounds like we have a leak to me," Jack said. "And since you're keeping the Alliance and everyone else out of the loop, it would _have_ to be from Cerberus. Your shithead _Illusive Man_'s fucked us over before."

"If someone there _did_ get indoctrinated it would hardly be a surprise," Kaiden said "They're working on Reaper tech. That's what it does. But we need it to-"

"Says who!?" Jack interrupted. "Don't you dumbasses get it? _All_ of our intel, just about everything we've done since the Reapers got here, came from _him_. How do we know he's not indoctrinated already? He _was_ exposed to a Husk-making machine 30 years ago."

"He spent billions of credits to bring me back from the dead _and _helped us take down the Collectors and destroy the Human-Reaper they were building," Shepard replied. "He may not be our friend, but he _is_ an ally."

"Even if he is, we could still have a leak somewhere," James added. "Think about it, Shepard. The Reapers had Palaven locked down long before we got there. They could have secured the Monoliths at any time, but they only made their move _after_ we got there. The same thing is happening here. They weren't even supposed to know this thing could be used against them, but as soon as we're here they make a beeline right for it. Maybe we should-"

He went silent as he saw a seeker swarm heading right for them.

"Jack, remember the Collector Base?" Shepard said.

"On it," Jack said. She put up a biotic field around them. The rest of the squad drew their weapons and took cover as Collectors started flying in around them. The eyes on one of them began to glow as it burst into yellow flames.

"_I WILL DIRECT THIS PERSONALLY," Harbinger_ said.

James opened fire on it and hit it with a Carnage round after he had emptied his assault rifle's clip. "Shit, bullets just bounce off this guy," he said. He ducked back under cover as more Collectors started shooting.

"Just keep _Harbinger_ suppressed while we take out the other drones," Shepard said as he returned fire with his M-12 Locust. "He'll just take over a new host as soon as you kill him anyway, better there's none nearby when he does."

"What the fu-" James started.

"Just do what he says, newbie!" Jack yelled. "Keep these things off us. If I'm hit and this barrier goes down for even a second we're all fucked. Those swarms will tear us apart."

"Here, all yours Vega," Kaiden said. He Lifted a group of Collectors towards him and James hit them with a Carnage round to finish them off. The force of the blast knocked two other nearby Collectors to the ground and they were easily taken out by gunfire.

Shepard saw _Harbinger's_ barriers shatter as he took fire from the others. He aimed the crosshairs of his M-98 Widow right on the head and fired. _Harbinger's_ latest host dissolved into ashes. Nearby another Collector started glowing.

"I thought you said to save that thing for last," James said.

"He's dangerous, and I had a good shot," Shepard said. "Plus he pisses me off."

"Seeker swarms are breaking off, Shepard," Kaiden said. "They're heading for the colony."

"Dammit, they saw right through our diversion" Shepard said. He activated his omni-tool communicator: "_EDI_, can you get a Shuttle to our location? The Collectors ran right past us and are coming straight for you. We need to re-group at the colony. Now."

EDI's voice replied back: "Negative, Shepard. All shuttles are currently in use for the evacuation and air support from the _Normandy_ is the only thing currently keeping the Collectors from penetrating Zhu's Hope's defenses. I am sorry."

"We have to do _something_?" James said. "They're sitting ducks without support."

An M-35 Mako bounded over the nearby hills and drove right up to them, coming to a screeching halt at their position. A green Asari threw open the hatch. "Heard you guys needed a ride," Shiala said.

* * *

><p>Feros<p>

Exogeni Research Station

Species 37 Containment Area

* * *

><p>"First the Thorian, now the Reapers," Tali said. "<em>Keelah<em>, these people have suffered enough."

"Jacob can handle it," Miranda said. "He'll get the colonists out safe."

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Tali asked.

"The Thorian is still our priority," Miranda replied. "That's what the Reapers are here for, same as us. They'll slaughter every colonist on this planet to get to it, which is another reason we need to move it."

Tali shrugged: "Fair enough."

"What do we know about this thing anyway?" Garrus asked. "How is it supposed to help us?"

"The latest intel on indoctrination seems to indicate that it works by manipulating various neurotransmitters in one's brain," Miranda explained. "Normally these require a biochemical signal, a nerve impulse for instance. The Reapers are somehow able to manipulate them with an external signal, some sort of electromagnetic frequency. The telltale "tingle in the spine" witnesses describe, that's a biological response to this."

"And you think the Thorian will help us what, block it?" Garrus asked.

"Precisely," Miranda replied. "Our bodies naturally need to be able to turn all these signals both on and off as necessary. Everything the Reapers are _activating_ in their victims can be _de-activated_ with the right stimulus. The inhibitors we need should be right here." She motioned to the dead Thorian.

"I always thought indoctrination was just automatic, something the Reapers did without trying," Tali said. "But knowing more about how it works…_keelah_."

"What are you saying?" Garrus asked.

"They treat _us _like we're machines," Tali said. "They don't just brainwash people, they break us down into our basic components, _re-program_ what the cells in our bodies are doing! They tweak your brain chemistry until it's _ideal_ for them….They…they _calibrate_ us!"

"Don't worry, Tali," Garrus said. "We're going to do the same thing to them. And when we do, my guns will be _calibrated_ and ready for them."

"I hope you kill them all," Tali said coldly.

* * *

><p>Feros<p>

Zhu's Hope Colony

* * *

><p>Jacob emptied his assault rifle clip into the nearest Collector and took cover as more of them returned fire. He Lifted the next group of Collectors and Thane hit them with a biotic Warp to finish them.<p>

EDI contacted them: "Jacob, it appears that Collector forces are breaking off from the main attack to pursue the escaping refugee shuttles. I cannot provide cover for all them at once."

"Do what you can, EDI," Jacob said. "We're almost done here."

"If they're here for the Thorian, why go after the refugees?" Kasumi asked. "All those people running away just leave the Thorian less defended."

"Doesn't matter what their motives are," Jacob replied. "We have to save these people."

In the distance a Praetorian closed in on one of the escaping Shuttles. It charged up its particle beam but before it could fire it was blasted out of the sky by a shot from a Mako's main canon.

"Cavalry's here," James said over the communicator.

Shepard and Kaiden disembarked from the Mako. "We'll go in and get the rest of the survivors out," Shepard said. "Cover us with the Mako, but be careful where you aim the main gun."

"Yes, sir," James replied.

Shepard Incincerated an approaching Collector's armor and Kaiden killed it with a Reave, but more were flying in.

Shepard spoke into his communicator: "Miranda, we've got more Collectors incoming. How are you holding up on your end?"

"Nearly finished," Miranda replied. "Our perimeter is still holding and we should be able to hold off the rest on our own. Help Jacob with the evacuation, I've got things covered here."

"Sir, more of them," James said. "Up front." Another platoon of Collectors landed and opened fire.

"This doesn't make sense," Jacob said as he returned fire on the Collectors. "If they know what we're here for, why are they focusing their attack _here_?"

A group of colonists ran out of a nearby building. "This way," Shepard yelled. "To the shuttles. Jack, get that barrier around them before those seeker swarms can-" The Collectors fired on the colonists, killing them.

* * *

><p>Feros<p>

Exogeni Research Station

Species 37 Containment Area

* * *

><p>Shepard's voice came in through Miranda's omni-tool communicator: "Team one, get out of there as soon as you can. Something's wrong. The Collectors aren't taking live prisoners anymore; they're <em>massacring <em>the colonists."

"The Reapers have plenty of Husks for slaughtering people" Garrus asked. "I thought they only sent Collectors for _retrievals_-"

"Dammit!" Miranda interrupted. "I know what they're doing. They know we have the Thorian secure, so they're targeting the colonists instead. They'll probably study them to-"

"What do you mean _study_ them?" Tali asked.

"They're still connected to the Thorian somehow," Miranda replied. "Remember what that Asari told Shepard on Ilium? The strange symptoms, the medical tests? The Reapers are going to do the same thing, try and use them to figure out the Thorian."

"But why would they _kill_ the colonists then?" Garrus asked. "If they're dead how can the Reapers get anything from their-" He stopped and looked at the Thorian corpse. "Oh crap."

"But we're harvesting the actual compounds that cause the mind control, unique to the Thorian," Tali said. "The colonists don't have them; the only way to learn anything would be to study their minds, brain chemistry. If they kill them there's nothing left to study, the mind is gone."

"They can get it back," Miranda said coldly. "It worked for Shepard, didn't it?"

"Not if there's nothing left for them to take," Garrus said.

"What are you saying?" Tali asked.

"We bombard this place from orbit, destroy the bodies," Garrus replied. "It's the only way to be sure."

"People are still _alive_ out there!" Tali said.

"We've evacuated most of them but we can't save them all," Miranda said. "We're cutting it close as it is. The Reapers _will_ overrun this place. Soon."

"Shepard would never-" Tali started. "How do we even _know_ what the Reapers' plan is? What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not," Miranda replied. "It's the most logical course of action given the current situation and the Reapers are smart enough to know that. They don't make mistakes so neither can we. I don't like this any more than you do, but we don't have a choice."

"If we don't kill them, the Reapers will anyway," Garrus said. "If they're still alive, who knows what they'll do to them? What kinds of experiments they'll put them through? It's all we can do at this point. I'm sorry." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

A Cerberus agent's voice came through Miranda's omni-tool communicator: "We have everything we need, Ma'am. We're done here. Recommend you pull out immediately, more Reaper forces are incoming."

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

High Orbit Above Feros

30 minutes later

* * *

><p>"It's your call, Commander," Jacob said. "Considering what we've seen the Reapers do to live victims…maybe it's the right thing to do."<p>

"Or maybe it just fits with your Cerberus plan," Jack said.

"Which is our only hope at this point," Miranda replied. "Must we keep having this discussion?"

"Fuck yeah we should!" Jack replied. "You led the Alliance into a trap and now you want to nuke a colony with survivors still there. Cerberus doesn't care what happens, how many people die, as long as they get what they want. Well I do!"

"EDI, if we bomb the colony could we take any Reapers out with it?" Shepard asked.

"Negative, Shepard," EDI replied. "At this distance they would detect an incoming strike and have time to take evasive measures."

"So we'd _just_ be bombing the colony," Jack said. "Great…"

"That's enough!" Shepard said. "It's our only choice and you know it. You were at the Collector Base; you saw firsthand what they do to prisoners. I know how you feel about Cerberus and I respect your opinion, hell, most of the time I agree with you. But this is not the time."

"You don't see anything wrong with just killing innocent people?" Jack asked.

"I said it was our only choice," Shepard replied. "I didn't say it was right or a good one. Being in command means having to make these decisions…so don't you _dare_ give me shit about it. I've read your file. I know how many people you've killed just for fun, you used to _brag _about it to me, so cut the self-righteous bullshit. You're a soldier now. Act like it and follow your orders."

"But you're not my commanding officer," Jack said. "You're not even part of the Alliance. Officially, you're still _dead._ I don't _have _to do shit for you-"

"Then why_ are_ you here?" Shepard replied. "I know I'm not an Alliance soldier anymore, and I haven't been for a while now. None of you are obligated to be here. You're here because you're dedicated to stopping the Reapers, doing whatever it takes. Like you said, I don't have any _official _power here but you put me in charge anyway, because you all you all seem to think _I'm_ your best hope. You're with me because you chose to be, so stop second-guessing my decisions."

"Look, Shepard, I didn't mean to-" Jack started.

"It's all right," Shepard said. "We're all on edge and I know we've made a lot of sacrifices, but this is the last step. EDI, contact our other allies, it's time to take the fight to the Reapers."

"And the colony, Shepard?" EDI asked.

"Raze it," Shepard replied. "This weapon is our only chance. We can't risk having the Reapers find a way to counter it."

"Understood, Commander," EDI said. "Firing now."

"I'm sorry…" Shepard said.

"I understand, Shepard," Jack said. "I guess you did what you had to do, fucked up as it was. But after everything you've risked for Cerberus, this plan of yours had _better_ work."

"It will," Shepard said.

"How can you be sure?" Jack asked.

"Because it has to," Shepard replied.


	12. Take the Fight to Them

**CHAPTER 12: TAKE THE FIGHT TO THEM**

"_What matters is this: Not. One. More. That's what we can do here, today. It ends with us. They want to know what we're made of? I say we show them, on _our _terms.__"_

_- Commander Shepard_

* * *

><p>Normandy Captain's Quarters<p>

April 3, 2186

* * *

><p>Shepard buttoned up his dress uniform and adjusted the cuffs. He checked his appearance in the mirror. The last time he had put this on was for his trial back on Earth. The time before that was when he was receiving a medal for his actions during the Battle of the Citadel…which had been in direct violation of Alliance orders and should have earned him a court-martial if he hadn't been a SPECTRE and the "hero of the galaxy" representing humanity.<p>

_Everyone looks up to me for 'saving the galaxy,' but they look down on the actual things I had to do to make that happen_. He thought to himself. The only reason he had been able to stop Saren and _Sovereign _in time was because he had mutinied against his superiors and stolen the Alliance's most expensive new ship. He had stopped the Collectors by joining forces with Cerberus, classified as a terrorist organization. And he had cut off the Reapers' first entry point to the galaxy by destroying a Mass Relay, wiping out an entire system. Because of these things he was praised as a hero…and seen as a war criminal.

_They tell me they're all counting on me to stop the Reapers, but then they question every move I make to do it. They want me to stop them, but they're not willing to do what is necessary… _Even to himself he was starting to sound like Illusive Man, and the thought scared him. Shepard always said he wouldn't let fear compromise who he was, but he had just leveled an entire colony and its remaining survivors for fear of the Reapers finding out about his plan. And his crew was starting to question his leadership: his confrontation with Jack over Zhu's Hope wasn't the first of its kind.

But hopefully it was almost over. He had played his part gathering an army to face the Reapers and getting Cerberus everything they needed for their secret weapon. Now it was time for the final push.

Miranda entered the room. "Very handsome," she said. She kissed the Commander. "Everything is set up for you on the bridge. They'll start the meeting whenever you'd like. Never thought I'd see the Quarians, Geth, Rachni, Krogan, and Cerberus at a war summit with the Council. You've done the impossible again."

"Getting them all to play nice together was the easy part," Shepard said. "But we've still got a war to win."

"The Reapers have never faced anything like this before," Miranda said. "Bastards will never know what hit them."

"I hope so," Shepard said. "Now that all of our forces are ready, it's time to start planning the _real _fight. We've done enough running around doing favors for everyone to get them to join us, enough fetch-quests for Cerberus. It's time to face the Reapers directly."

"You really think we're ready for this, Shepard?" Miranda asked.

"No," Shepard replied. "But things will only get worse if we wait. If we don't end this here and now, nobody else will."

* * *

><p>Normandy Engineering Deck<p>

* * *

><p>"Back to work already," Garrus said. "I'm impressed."<p>

"It's good to be back," Tali replied. "With everything that's happened, I need to be doing _something_. I was going crazy in that hospital bed. I can see why Shepard is so focused on his plan, even if I don't always agree with him. A strong purpose like that keeps you going in times like this, keeps your mind off of how bad things really are out there. When I stop to think about what we've lost…_keelah_…"

"We can get through this, Tali," Garrus said. "We always do."

"I'm just so scared," Tali said, starting to cry. "We've faced death so many times…but this time is different. It's not just our lives on the line anymore, it's _everyone's_. Even if we _do_ manage to defeat the Reapers, how many of our people will be left when this is all over? There are so many people I care about. I just can't bear the thought of losing them."

"That's why we signed up for this: to make sure that we don't" Garrus replied. "And if we do fail at least we'll know we fought hard to the end, did our best. I would say _with no regrets_, but who am I kidding? We _all_ have regrets."

"What do you regret?" Tali asked.

"A lot of things," Garrus said. "I still feel like I should have found a way to save my old _Archangel _squad. Those men trusted me, they risked their lives every day because they believed in me…and they all died for it. On a lighter note, my family: we're not exactly on the best of terms and I have to think that maybe if I had acted differently, not said some of things I did, things would be different between us. We always think we'll have more time, you know? Make amends _eventually_, but then it's too late."

"I'm pretty sure people have had this problem _long_ before the Reapers arrived, Garrus," Tali told him. "That's just life. And that's what we're fighting for, life in general: for people to keep on having the chance to live and make mistakes. It's not too late to try and set things right though, say whatever needs to be said while we still have a chance."

"I love you," Garrus blurted out. "I was afraid to say it before: I didn't know if you liked me back, if it was okay for squadmates to date, if the whole inter-species would be a problem, if you wanted to be with someone else…I'm still afraid now and I'm shaking and bumbling like an idiot."

Tali hugged him. "I love you too," she said. "Whatever happens, promise me we'll make it through this. Together."

* * *

><p>Normandy Communications Room<p>

* * *

><p>Shepard activated the FTL communication link and a hologram of the Citadel Council appeared before him.<p>

"Thank you for joining us, Commander Shepard," the Asari Councilor said. "We understand that you have called this meeting to discuss your plan to fight the Reapers, and are all eager to hear what you have to say. The situation is growing more dire by the day."

"Thank you for granting me an audience, Councilors," Shepard replied. "I apologize for not contacting you directly sooner."

"We understand, Commander," the Asari Councilor said. "This has been a trying time for all of us."

"Even so, I'd still like to hear just what exactly you _were_ doing all this time, Shepard" the Turian Councilor added.

"Gathering allies," Shepard answered. "The Alliance and Council fleets are formidable, but we need all the help we can get."

"We are well aware that the Krogan, Geth, and Rachni have joined the fight," the Salarian Councilor said. "We're more interested to hear this specific plan of yours to stop the Reapers. I assume the extra armies alone aren't the difference-maker here."

"Correct," Shepard said. "Cerberus has found a way to reverse Reaper indoctrination."

After a moment of silence, the Asari Councilor spoke up: "Cerberus is a terrorist organization and sworn enemy of this Council…but given the extraordinary circumstances we find ourselves in, I think we are all willing to put that aside at least for now. Please continue, Commander. How exactly are they able to do this?"

"I'll leave that to someone who understands it better than I do," Shepard said. "Miranda?"

Miranda stepped forward and addressed the Council: "The Reapers indoctrinate their victims using specific electromagnetic frequencies to manipulate brain chemistry. They can trigger the release or suppression of specific neurotransmitters for example. However, these are all naturally-occurring biochemical processes: they already have 'on and off switches' and we actually already know most of them. By counteracting the biological effects of the Reapers' signal, we can shield our people from indoctrination."

"And what about the Reapers?" the Turian Councilor asked. "How do you propose to _indoctrinate_ them?"

"The Reapers are partially organic," Miranda replied. "While they don't have organic _brains_ we can manipulate, we can affect other basic biochemical functions of their organic material the same way they do, using electromagnetic signals. We can for example, trigger degradation or accumulation of toxic compounds, cause them to _rot_ from the inside out."

"Are you proposing that we use _biological weapons_ against the Reapers?" the Asari Councilor asked.

"Yes." Miranda said. "Prototypes are being mass-produced and shipped to your forces as we speak. They should be functional as soon as they are linked into our network."

"You mean Cerberus's network," the Turian Councilor said.

"Yes," Miranda answered. "The signals have to be calibrated and re-adjusted constantly to remain effective. The Reapers will 'change their frequency' to try and avoid them so we must also change our signals to adapt. The know-how and processing power required to do this is not available on most ships, hence the networked approach."

"So you're saying your plan requires us to link _all_ our ships into the Cerberus network?" the Turian Councilor asked. "We're willing to cooperate with your people, but now you're asking us to put _everything_ we have in your hands. That's a lot to risk just on trust."

"We're outfitting as many ships that want it as we can," Commander Shepard said. "This counterattack is happening, with or without you. If you don't want any part of this, that's your choice. And using Cerberus Tech is by your discretion as well: any of your forces want to join us but don't want to use it are still welcome. We're just letting you know that the option is there."

"I think it's appropriate we have _all _options on the table at this point, no?" the Asari Councilor said.

* * *

><p>Normandy Crew Deck Lounge<p>

2 hours later

* * *

><p>"Drink up, Major," James told Kaiden. "Looks like it's finally time to take this fight to the Reapers. We may not get another chance for some downtime like this."<p>

"I'm good, thanks," Kaiden replied.

"Well somebody has to drink with me," James said. "I don't want to be only one."

"I'll join you," Jacob said. "What are we drinking to, our recent success or just trying to keep our minds off of what comes next?"

"A little of both I guess, compadre," James replied.

Commander Shepard entered the room. "How is everyone doing?" he asked.

"Just having a few drinks," James said. "Keeping morale up, you know? Get you a beer, Commander?"

"Sure, what the hell," Shepard said. "I could use one after dealing with all those politicians. Let me go grab Garrus. I'm sure he'd want one too."

He went back out into the deck-three corridor and headed to the Normandy's main battery. He walked in the door and said "Hey Garrus, you up for having a few beers with-" He saw Garrus and Tali embracing one another and could see them jump and hurriedly separate when they realized he was there.

"Commander," Garrus said. "Tali and I were just uh…calibrating the main guns. Making sure there are no maintenance problems." Tali had run off towards the corner and was facing away from them.

Shepard smiled. "Nice cover, but you don't need to hide anything," he said. "I'm happy for you two." After an awkward silence he added: "I should go. EDI, can you lock the main battery doors please; give them some privacy?"

"Of course, Shepard," EDI replied.

The Commander left the room and the doors locked behind him. _Good for them_. He thought.

He went back into the lounge.

"Where's Garrus?" James asked.

"He's uh…still working on some calibrations," Shepard replied.

Kasumi materialized in the doorway. "Oh, I thought he was hooking up with Tali," she said.

"Yeah, they've been making googly eyes at each other down in the engine room the last few days," James said. "Good for him. She's certainly a looker, even if we can't see her face. The hips on that girl-"

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about," Kasumi said. "I know you guys like to joke around and all, but those two are shy. Especially Tali.. Don't try and make them uncomfortable for your own amusement. Just let them enjoy this. Please"

Back in the battery room Tali put her mask back on. "That was close," she said.

"Shepard's right, you know?" Garrus said. "We don't need to sneak around like this."

"It's not just that," Tali replied. "No one else has seen my face under this mask since I was a young child. I didn't want to…I mean I'm not _against_ the idea of showing my friends my true face but I'd rather do it on my own terms. Having someone catch a glimpse when they walk in on us isn't exactly how I'd pictured it."

"You know, people have _caught a glimpse_ of a lot more than their friends' faces when walking in on them," Garrus joked.

"_Bosh'tet,_" Tali said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Normandy Communications Room<p>

April 5, 2186

* * *

><p>Miranda addressed the crew assembled around the conference table: "The Council agreed to support our counter-attack. A good deal of them also took up our offer to share our technology with them. Cerberus has crews outfitting every ship that requested a Hades Canon as we speak. They should be operational in a few days time."<p>

"_Death canon_?" James asked. "You guys couldn't come up with a better name for our new big guns?"

EDI spoke through the intercom: "According to Earth's ancient Greek mythology, Hades was the god of not only death and the underworld but the earth itself as well."

"That's correct, EDI," Miranda said. "Cerberus itself gets its name from this: the protectors of the Earth…from trespassers who cross through the _Charon_ Relay…"

"Yeah, except before the Reapers got here the _invaders_ Cerberus wanted people to fight were the other races," Jacob added.

"Everyone here is aware of the history," Miranda said. "Moving on to more pressing matters, the bulk of our forces will be deploying to Thessia. It's held off the Reapers so far and is in the best shape of all the Council homeworlds. The military and logistical resources there are vital to the war effort, and keeping them secure is our priority. The plan is to have the Krogan and the Rachni draw some of their forces away with a diversion and ambush the remaining Reapers near Thessia."

"We tried that on Palaven, and the Reapers saw it coming," Kaiden said.

"Good point," Miranda replied. "However, Cerberus managed to smuggle some of their prototypes to the surface of Thessia already. Our attack will be a coordinated strike from both sides. If they're watching the Relay, it won't make a big difference. Also, this is not a conventional attack. Normally our ships need to get behind them to combat them most effectively. That won't be a factor here."

"And you're _sure_ that they work?" Tali asked. "If they don't, and our allies rush in…"

"That's where we come in," Miranda said. "Cerberus has tested them on a few isolated Reapers they were able to draw away from the others, but the Normandy will be the first ship to engage them when they're in full force. We'll use the stealth systems to get in close and take the first shot. If we're successful that should scatter them, making it easier for our allies to take them out. If there is any problem at all, we disengage immediately and abort the mission. We won't put anyone else at risk unnecessarily."

"So what do you need us to do?" James asked.

"The Hades Canons should be able to keep the Reapers themselves at bay, but the Reapers are sure to unleash all of their other forces against them," Commander Shepard replied. "Our biggest guns are in fixed positions on the surface and on orbital platforms above the planet. We need to protect them from everything the Reapers throw at us."

"Assignments, Sir?" Jacob asked.

"Miranda and EDI will coordinate the attack from the Normandy," Shepard said. "Thane will also remain on the ship, aiding in whatever capacity he sees fit. Tali, I need you leading the Migrant Fleet. Take Garrus with you. He can help coordinate your efforts with the Turians. Kaiden, you've got the best space legs. You're with me on the orbital platform. You too, Jack. There's a whole planet of biotics down there. We'll need your skills up top. Jacob, take James and Kasumi planet-side. If they get past the rest us, you're our last line of defense."

"Let's do this," James said.

"You all know what's at stake," Shepard said. "This is our chance to turn the tide in this war. No one else has come this far before. The best the Protheans could do was try and outlast the Reapers in cryo-sleep. They've never had the forces of the galaxy challenge them like this. I'm proud of all of you, for getting us this far. Now go out there and make yourselves proud. Everything depends on this."

* * *

><p>Normandy Captain's Quarters<p>

April 7, 2186

* * *

><p>"Everything's ready, Shepard," Miranda said. "I wish I could be out there with you."<p>

"We talked about this, Miranda," Shepard replied. "You know more about these new weapons than anyone. I need you on the Normandy, leading the main attack."

"The galaxy needs _you_ to lead us through this," Miranda said. "You tell me I can't go with the ground team because you need my expertise up here but you're the most valuable asset we have, that anyone has. You're too important to lose in some minor ground battle, so why do you insist on going in yourself every time?"

"It's what I do," Shepard answered. "Isn't that why Cerberus recruited me in the first place? I'm not a strategist or an admiral; there are already plenty of those. I'm someone who gets things done. I take risks others aren't willing to. No one else would have mutinied against the Alliance to chase down Saren. No one else stood against the Collectors. And I doubt that even with the Reapers breathing down our necks anyone else would have aided the Geth and the Krogan. I'm going to lead this war, but this is the only way I know how."

"What about _us_?" Miranda asked. "We were separated by the Alliance for a year. The Reaper invasion brought us back together, and now you go running off without me most of the time. I love you, Shepard. I _know_ our chances of survival are low, they always are. And I want to be with you through it. I want to fight at your side. We're a good team. Why can't you see that?"

"I love you too, Miranda," Shepard said. "I know we're a good team, and this is a good fit for us. I know you don't like it, but it's what you do best. You once told me that you questioned your leadership abilities, well so do I in some respects. I'm no good at logistics. I can handle the Normandy's affairs, sure, but I can't coordinate the war effort of entire fleets. You can. You have the training, the intelligence, the education. I'm just a glorified grunt with a lot of dumb luck…"

"You can't be serious," Miranda said. "No one does the impossible as many times as you have on just luck."

"Still, a little can't hurt," Shepard replied.

"Take this for luck then then," Miranda said. She kissed Shepard.

"About us," Shepard started. "What do you think of just having a normal life when all this is over, _if_ it's ever over? No Reapers, no Collectors, no Cerberus or Alliance…no more constant shootouts with mercs and pirates…just me and you."

"I've never had a normal life," Miranda said, tears in her eyes. "Do you think you _could_ have that with me? What if I'm a wanted criminal for working with Cerberus after all this?"

"They let _me_ out didn't they?" Shepard replied. "Besides, normal or not, we'd be _happy_. And that's all that matters."

"That sounds great, Shepard…" Miranda said quietly. "But for _any_ of us to have a future, first we have to stop the Reapers."

"Thanks to you, that's within reach now," Shepard said. "You brought me back from the dead, helped me lead the attack on the Collectors, saved my ass again back on Earth, _and_ you made sure we got everything we needed for this counter-attack. You really are perfect, you know?"

* * *

><p><em>The Rayya <em>

* * *

><p>"You're sure about this, Tali?" Garrus asked.<p>

"I talked it over with the other Admirals and they agree," Tali answered. "No Cerberus tech on our ships. It's not _just_ a trust issue. Most of our ships are _civilian_ ships, Liveships. We can't risk making them a bigger target for the Reapers than they already are. There should be plenty of those things to go around even without equipping our fleet. We'll act in a support role, and our numbers should keep them occupied while the rest of you take your shots."

"What about the Geth?" Garrus said. "Are they arming with _Hades_ gear or not?"

"Some are, yes," Tali replied. "They probably have less to worry about using them than the rest of us do, since those things are biological weapons."

"You still don't think they're safe to use?" Garrus asked.

"It's not that as much," Tali said. "I just hope they _work_. Taking on the Reaper fleet is a huge risk for a _field test_…but I trust Shepard. Going through the Omega-4 Relay blind was risky too, but he got us through it."

"Yeah," Garrus added. "It's funny. Three years ago the Council doubted if Shepard, or humanity in general, was ready to be a part of the SPECTRES. Now humanity is leading the charge for this entire war effort, with Shepard at the helm."

"What do you think would have happened if humanity _wasn't_ here?" Tali asked. "I mean, the Reapers come every 50,000 years. Humanity's _first contact_ was only thirty years ago. It's strange when you think about it: when my people were exiled from their homeworld, humanity was still almost a century from developing spaceflight. And yet now we're all looking to them. Even the Reapers know it, that's why they hit Earth first. But if humans hadn't found mass effect technology yet, or the Reapers had come a few decades earlier, who would be leading us then?"

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

6 hours later

* * *

><p>"I am detecting Reaper signatures emerging through the Mass Relay," EDI said.<p>

"All teams are reporting that they are in position and their Hades Canons are online," Traynor said. "Orders, Ms. Lawson?"

"Joker, engage stealth systems and take us in as close as you can," Miranda said. "When we are just outside of visual range we'll unleash the Hades tech on them. If it works, the other Fleets will jump in and ambush them on our command. If not, we'll need to make a quick exit."

"Stealth systems engaged," Joker said. "Get ready for a little target practice." He piloted the Normandy towards the approaching Reaper fleet.

"The Hades Canon is online and ready for use," EDI said. "However, we will not be able to hide our location from their sensors once it is broadcasting."

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Miranda said. "Activate it. Focus fire towards the center of the group."

"Focusing the signal," EDI said. "Broadcasting now."

"What's happening?" Traynor asked.

"The shields of the target Reaper are lowering," EDI said. "It is vulnerable."

"Joker, fire the Thanix canon," Miranda said.

"Yes, ma'am," Joker replied. "Take this you _son of a bitch_." The molten stream of uranium tore straight through the Reaper. The eyes had stopped glowing and it remained motionless, just floating through space.

"I think that got their attention," Joker said. "We've got Reapers inbound…all of them."

"Hold position and fire again," Miranda said. "We need to make sure they can't adapt to it."

The Hades Canon locked onto another target and transmitted its anti-Reaper signal. This one also de-activated.

"EDI, get me the Fleets," Miranda said. "_All ships, this is Miranda Lawson. Mission is a go, repeat, mission is a go. The Hades Canons are effective. Hit the Reapers with everything you've got."_

"They're still closing," Joker said.

"Take evasive maneuvers and lead them away from the Relay," Miranda said. "Give our allies some room for when they jump in."

* * *

><p>Orbital Platform Above Thessia<p>

* * *

><p>"The planet-side canons are operating at full capacity, Shepard," Kaiden said. "The Reapers are getting hit from all sides."<p>

"Any resistance?" Shepard asked.

"They don't seem to have an answer for our new tech, at least so far," Kaiden replied. "But their numbers are still a problem. There's no way we can lock onto even a fraction of them all at once."

"Do we have enough firepower to drive them back from Thessia?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Kaiden said. "But it will be hard to pursue them after that."

"One thing at a time," Shepard said.

He received a transmission on his omni-tool communicator: "Shepard, it's Miranda. The ambush was a success and we are tearing our way through Reaper forces. They aren't completely helpless though: they are deploying troop transports in all directions, trying to get their infantry to take out the source of our signals. Some of their forces are inbound to your location."

"Copy," Shepard said. "We're on it. Kaiden, Jack, on me." Fireballs rained down from above. and Cannibals emerged from them when they hit the platform. Jack Lifted the first wave of them and Kaiden detonated a Reave to knock them all back off into space.

"Most of them are going right past us," Kaiden said. "Down to the planet."

"Tell the ground team to be ready," Shepard said.

"Fuck, they're getting more organized," Jack said. "See their movements? They're deploying their troops right on top of the canon."

"Then that's where we need to be," Shepard said. "The only way we can keep killing Reapers is if that thing is operational. If we lose the Hades Canon, we lose our only advantage, and we need to hold Thessia."

Another Reaper pod landed on the platform, this one carrying two Brutes. Shepard activated his tactical cloak and fired three rounds from his Widow rifle into one of their heads. Unfazed, it continued charging. Shepard threw a grenade at it and retreated. The other Brute lunged towards Kaiden at Jack but they were able to evade its attacks and keep firing on it. Suddenly it grabbed Kaiden and lifted him towards its face. Shepard re-activated his cloak, ignored the Brute right in front of him and took aim with his sniper rifle at the one holding Kaiden. He fired a single shot and the Brute fell over dead. The other one saw him and charged. Shepard pulled out his M-5 Phalanx pistol and emptied a clip into it but it kept coming. It shattered his shields with its claws and lunged towards Shepard when suddenly it went limp. Jack Lifted it up with her biotics like it was a ragdoll and ripped it in half.

"More, up ahead," Kaiden said. Ravagers were shooting rockets at them now, and they took cover. Shepard returned fire with the Widow and took them out so the squad could keep moving forward.

"C'mon," Shepard said. "We're almost to the-" He was cut off by a deafening Reaper cry…and a giant red laser disintegrated the section of the platform right in front of him. Shepard fell towards the planet but managed to grab a hold of the part of the damaged platform and hang on. He could see the Hades Canon in the distance, and he watched as it was destroyed by Reaper artillery. The platform shook again and the unstable piece he was hanging onto shifted and Shepard started to climb back up before it came loose.

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

* * *

><p>"EDI, what's going on?" Miranda asked. "Have the Reapers adapted to the signal?"<p>

There was no answer. Through the cockpit window she could see the chaos from the battle unfolding. It had all happened so fast: in an instant the Reapers had gone from panicked disarray to their usual cold efficiency and Shepard's _secret weapon_ stopped having any effect on them as far as she could tell. They were destroying the allied ships with ease and the fleet that had gathered at Thessia was about to be turned into a pile of debris.

"EDI!" Miranda yelled. Still no answer.

Something else was wrong though. The Reapers had stopped firing. They were advancing on the assembled fleets but no one was retreating. Miranda easily recognized Collector ships going to board them.

"Talk to me, Jeff," Miranda said.

"Now I _know_ it's serious," Joker started. "As far as I can tell all systems are online and in the green here, but I'm getting some strange power readings. Auxiliary systems are overloading and now it's detecting a _ton_ of activity…it's in the A.I. core. Something's in our network!"

"You're sure?" Miranda asked.

"I was here when the Collectors did the same thing. When we _lost everyone and it was all my fault_. Remember?"

"Sorry," Miranda said. "You said our systems are still online though, right?"

"Shit," Joker said quietly. "I know what's happening. EDI couldn't fight the Collector virus until we- I unshackled her. She must be fighting whatever's trying to invade our systems now. She said most her of processing power was dedicated into analyzing anti-Reaper algorithms. Well now _all_ of it probably is, trying to keep them out."

"What about our network?" Miranda asked. "Can she get there too?"

"Negative," Joker said. "EDI is confined to the Normandy. She can take over a ship in close range but…oh no."

"The Reaper virus is in the network," Miranda said. "And we just networked every ship in that fleet to us. They're sitting ducks out there."

"I still don't understand," Traynor added. "The plan was working. What went wrong?"

"…It might have all been a trap," Miranda said. "Like everything else the Reapers just _left behind_. The Citadel, the Relays, indoctrination tech. What if _this_ was just another contingency of theirs? Another level of control?"

* * *

><p>Orbital Platform Above Thessia<p>

* * *

><p>Commander Shepard struggled to climb the final stretch back up to the top of the platform. His hands reached the top and he began to pull himself up, first fingertips, then elbows. As he pulled his head up he found himself facing down the barrel of a gun.<p>

"Yes, Captain Orlova," Jack said. "The Commander is alive. We have him secured." She looked right into his eyes. "Shepard," she said. "What have you done?"


	13. Confidence Born of Ignorance

**CHAPTER 13: CONFIDENCE BORN OF IGNORANCE**

"…_what if we're wrong? What if there's _no_ way to stop them? What if these are our last days and we spend them screwing around trying to solve a problem we can't fix?"_

_- Dr. Liara T'Soni_

* * *

><p><em>The Rayya<em>

April 7, 2186

* * *

><p>After the initial chaos, the CIC was eerily quiet. "Admiral Zorah, the Reapers have stopped firing," the ship's captain said. "But as far as we can tell the bulk of the Alliance and Council fleets have been completely disabled: weapons, shields, everything. We can't even raise communications with them."<p>

"What happened?" Garrus asked.

"We don't know," the captain replied. "Our allies were raining all kinds of hell down on the Reapers, took a good deal of them out too, but all at once they just stopped. It's like the Reapers delivered some kind of shutdown code. We haven't seen the Reapers engage in cyberwarfare before but those things are so advanced…could they really take over all those ships' systems like that?"

"If they could, they'd have done it already," Garrus said. "They must have found a backdoor. Something we missed-"

"_Keelah, _we just made one for them." Tali said, concern in her voice. "Remember what happened with the Normandy's Reaper IFF? It's the same thing, only this time _all_ those other ships were part of the Normandy's network…Dammit! I told Shepard not to trust Cerberus!"

"Our allies are sitting ducks right now and so are we," Garrus said. "We need to salvage the situation as best we can and retreat. We'll figure out our next move later." He put his hand on Tali's shoulder.

Tali pushed it away. "_Salvage the situation_?" she said angrily. "We risked _everything_ for this plan. We killed the survivors on Feros to protect it. Thousands sacrificed their lives to make sure Shepard got what he needed…and it was just another trap. This was supposed to be our _last shot._ What _can _we salvage from it?"

"I don't know," Garrus said. "But I'm not going down without a fight and neither are you. Shepard's plan may have failed, but we still have enough resources to wage a conventional war against those bastards, at least for a while. And the Migrant Fleet has its own food and water sources, enough to sustain your people for a long time…it might be a life on the run, but it's better than nothing."

"What was the point of it all then?" Tali asked. "Stopping Saren and _Sovereign_? The Collectors? Destroying a Batarian colony just to slow their advance? Everything we've done these last three years has been to prepare for the Reapers, and now you're telling me our best option is to just run?"

"We've beaten the odds so many times, but that doesn't mean we always would," Garrus said. "It doesn't matter now. If we _are _going to fight them, we can't do it here. We're outnumbered and in an exposed position. Our best tactical option is to retreat and regroup so we can coordinate our forces for a counterattack."

"You're right," Tali said "But we're not leaving just yet. Captain, open a comm channel to our allies. They may be able to receive transmissions even if they can't transmit them. Tell them if they can get to their shuttles to head for the Migrant Fleet. We'll take as many of them as we can." She started coughing as she finished giving her orders.

"Tali, are you all right?" Garrus asked.

"I'm fine," Tali said. "Now let's go. We're not leaving our friends behind."

* * *

><p>Surface of Thessia<p>

* * *

><p>James and Jacob fired at an incoming group of Cannibals and Marauders from cover. "These fuckers are just pouring through," James said. "Did the Reapers break through our lines up there?"<p>

"Don't know," Jacob said as he fired his shotgun. "But losing communications with the fleet's not a good sign. Kasumi, can you reach _anyone_?"

"All the main channels are dark," she replied. "But then again the problem could be on our end. If the Reapers are jamming outbound communications from the planet…"

"Just keep trying," Jacob said. "Keep up the fire, Vega."

"Yes, Sir," James said. "Shit, we've got Reapers incoming. Somebody hit them with the Hades Canon."

Jacob checked his omni-tool. "It's been locked on and broadcasting for the past five minutes," he said. "It must not be affecting them…but that means…everyone back to the LZ, now!"

"Sir, more Reapers," James said as more of them barreled through the atmosphere towards the planet.

"Dammit," Jacob said. "Something's not right. Even if the canons aren't working, there's no way that many should be getting through."

"Look, reinforcements," Kasumi said. "About time." Cerberus _Nephilim_-class ships were closing in on the Reapers.

"Why aren't they firing?" Jacob asked. The Cerberus ships continued past the Reapers…and opened fire on Asari forces on the ground. "What the hell…?" he started.

"MOVE!" James yelled.

In the distance they could see drop pods deploying human ground troops from the Cerberus ships and joining the Reaper attack.

"Sure, _everybody trust Cerberus. Take my word for it. It's our only hope._" James said mockingly. "Godammit, Shepard…"

* * *

><p>Orbital Platform Above Thessia<p>

* * *

><p>Jack still had her gun aimed directly at Shepard. "So this was your big fucking plan, huh?" She said. "We <em>all<em> tried to reason with you, but you wouldn't listen. We trusted you because you were our commander, we had faith you. But you didn't have any faith in us. You put your trust in the Illusive Man and got drunk on the power he was offering you. We _told_ you not to trust him, and not to give him the Collector Base."

"I didn't make that call lightly, Jack," Shepard replied. "I knew it was a risk, but so was doing nothing. I fought in the Battle of the Citadel. I saw how outmatched our forces were against just _one _Reaper. There was no way we could have come up with an answer to the Reapers on our own, and I couldn't afford to destroy our best source of intel against them just because it _didn't feel right_. Sending good soldiers to their deaths doesn't feel right either, but in war it must be done."

"That excuse worked _before_ your technology let the Reapers disable our fleets and your Cerberus friends turned on us," Jack said. "I know you had to make a choice Commander, but you chose _wrong!_ We're worse off than now we would have been without that _help_ from you and the Illusive Man. You say we need every resource we can get, well we just lost most of ours thanks to you, and a lot of good people are dead because of it!"

"You think I don't know that?" Shepard said. "My bad decisions may have just cost us this war…and the lives of everyone in the galaxy…Maybe things would have been better if I'd had stayed dead a year ago…"

"Yeah, maybe," Jack replied.

"That's enough, both of you" Kaiden said. "Right now all that matters is saving who we can. Tali and Garrus are organizing a retreat and taking as many refugees as they can into the Migrant Fleet. We need to establish contact with any of our ships that are still combat effective and get them where they need to be. This can wait."

"But Shepard betrayed us!" Jack said. "And he'll run the first chance he gets. You heard our orders. We're taking him in. Now."

"I'm belaying that order," Kaiden said. "I outrank Captain Orlova."

"You're just going to let him get away with this?" Jack asked.

"Thousands of people up there need our help," Kaiden replied. "Bringing Shepard in won't save them. It was a mistake to trust him, but now we need to focus on what we_ can_ do to make things right. We'll do far more good by saving our people and salvaging our ships then we will by giving them someone to blame…And Shepard, run. The whole galaxy wants your head now, and you won't get another chance like this…"

"And the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"The allied fleets are sitting right at the Relay right now looking for you," Kaiden answered. "The stealth systems can't hide her from them in that close of proximity and Alliance ships are already on their way to board her…She's not yours anymore, Shepard. You'll have to find another ride out of here."

"Not really letting me go then, are you?" Shepard said. "What about my crew? This was my mistake, not theirs."

"I'll do what I can to protect them," Kaiden said. "Shouldn't be too hard since everyone seems to blame you personally…I can't protect Ms. Lawson though. She's the Illusive Man's right-hand, and people were suspicious of her influence on you even before this happened."

"Take me in then," Shepard said. "I won't let Miranda take the fall for what I did. My choices were my own and I'll deal with the consequences."

"You don't get it do you?" Kaiden replied. "Despite everything that's happened, I still believe in you, Shepard. I know you. I know you don't do things for the wrong reasons. You've always been the galaxy's best weapon against the Reapers, you know more about them then anyone and you've always found the connections the rest of us missed: Saren, _Sovereign_, the Collectors. You made a mistake, so go and _make it right_."

"They're going to want to know how I got away," Shepard said. "You shouldn't have to take the heat for that."

"Shepard, you single-handedly held the line on Elysium during the Skyllian Blitz, hunted down Saren and destroyed his army of Geth, defeated a Reaper, and then came back from the dead for more," Kaiden replied. "I think they'll understand if you were able to _overpower_ us and escape."

"You sure about this, Major?" Jack asked.

"We need to be fighting the Reapers right now, not each other" Kaiden replied. "And we need anyone who is able. Shepard is the most capable soldier I know. The galaxy needs him fighting the war, not dead or in a prison cell even if he _does_ deserve it."

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

* * *

><p>"Miranda, the Alliance is hailing us," Joker said. "Their comms must be back up."<p>

"Patch them through," Miranda replied.

A message played over the intercom: "_SSV Normandy crew, your Commander has been removed from command and stripped off his SPECTRE status. Shepard and the Cerberus Officer Miranda Lawson are both charged with treason. You are ordered to lower shields and allow your ship to be boarded by Alliance personnel to take these criminals into custody. Failure to comply will be considered an act of hostility and we will respond in kind."_

Traynor approached Miranda. "Ms. Lawson, I've…been ordered to take you into custody," she started.

Miranda drew her pistol with one hand and readied the other for a biotic attack. "Don't try it," she said. "Joker, get me a shuttle. I'm going to get Shepard."

"And then what?" Joker asked. "You can't exactly bring him back here."

"I'll think of something," she answered. "Whatever happens, we'll keep fighting."

"Do what you can," Joker said. "I'll tell the Alliance the shuttle is an evac for our ground team."

"I'll make sure it is," Miranda replied. "I'll grab Shepard from the platform than we'll go to surface to get the others out. After that we'll be on our own."

"See you on the other side," Joker said.

* * *

><p>Normandy Kodiak Shuttle<p>

30 minutes later

* * *

><p>"How bad?" Shepard asked.<p>

"Bad," Miranda replied. "As far as we can tell, every ship that was linked into Cerberus' broadcast network was completely disabled…the Alliance is evacuating as many as they can…but there's not enough time or space for them all. They'll be easy pickings for the Collectors."

"What about our other allies?" Shepard said. "Not everyone was using Cerberus tech."

"The Krogan and the Rachni are mainly ground support and infantry. They were not a part of this attack and are still at full strength. Same for the Quarians; They didn't arm any of their ships with Hades tech," Miranda answered. "There's been no word from the Geth but it looks like they are in decent shape as well, given the small number of Geth ships using the tech and the anti-Reaper algorithms we uploaded to them. But the Alliance and the Council lost a _lot_ of ships and people today. And with Thessia about to fall, we just lost the last Council homeworld. Logistics and supply lines will take a major hit…not to mention morale."

"Damn…" Shepard started.

"There is one more thing, Commander," Miranda said. "Cerberus is apparently working with the Reapers now."

"Indoctrinated?" Shepard asked.

"We don't know," Miranda answered. "Nothing like that happened to our other allies though…"

"But since you and I are with Cerberus, they're counting us as enemies now too," Shepard said. "Any ideas how the Reapers did it?"

"Ideas, but nothing solid," Miranda replied. "From what we've seen before, most of their plans tend to have fail-safes and contingencies. This could have been one of them. We also can't rule out the possibility that the Illusive Man had something to do with it. Whatever happened didn't appear to affect anyone outside of Cerberus."

"We'll deal with him later," Shepard said. "You said there was some sort of signal that triggered the kill-code? Maybe we can shut it down. If the same signal is affecting Cerberus, it could neutralize them. It'd be one less enemy to fight."

"Even so, Cerberus is a minor nuisance compared to the Reapers. You know that," Miranda replied.

"They're tied to the Reapers somehow," Shepard said. "That's why only their troops were affected. It's the only lead we have at this point."

"I'm with you, Shepard. Always," Miranda said. "And thank you…for still trusting me. I know everyone blames me for your connection to Cerberus…rightfully so."

"Don't blame yourself for trying to do something," Shepard told her. "No one else did. Maybe if they had taken the Reapers as seriously as Cerberus did three years ago we wouldn't be in this mess."

"But all we did was make things _worse_," Miranda said.

"We were looking at galaxy-wide extinction whether we did anything or not," Shepard said. "How much worse could it be?"

* * *

><p>Surface of Thessia<p>

10 minutes later

* * *

><p>Asari gunships were engaging Reapers in the sky overhead, trying to buy time for evacuees from the planet, but to little effect.<p>

James emptied a thermal clip from his assault rifle into an approaching Cerberus squad. "Dammit," he said as he ejected the clip. "We're almost out of ammo. Where's that evac?"

"Shepard and Miranda are on their way," Jacob replied. "ETA five minutes."

"You sure they're not….like the rest of these Cerberus guys?" James asked.

"They're fine, Lieutenant," Jacob answered. "Right now we just need to stay alive until they get here."

James opened fire on an approaching Phantom but it dodged his bullets with lightning-quick reflexes and continued towards him. "Shit, that thing's fast," he said. "I need some help here!"

Jacob prepared to hit it with a biotic Lift but the Phantom broke his shields with a few shots from its hand-canon, forcing him to get back to cover to recharge. Suddenly an omni-blade emerged through the Phantom's chest. Kasumi materialized behind it and pulled her blade back out.

"Jacob, behind you!" she yelled. Another Phantom lunged its blade towards Jacob's back before he could turn around…and then suddenly froze in place, blade outstretched.

Justicar Samara shot the Phantom in her Stasis bubble in the head several times then turned to the others. "It is good to see you again, Mr. Taylor," she said. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Nice to see you too, Samara," Jacob replied. "I would have been dead if you hadn't been here."

"I saved your life just now, but I may be forced to kill you later" Samara said. "As a friend, you should heed this warning."

"Why kill _us_?" Jacob asked "What did we do?"

"I'm not here to kill you," Samara replied. "I am here to kill your _Commander_ for his crimes. I will only harm the rest of you if you attempt to interfere."

"This isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves," Jacob said.

"Maybe it is!" James added. "Everyone listened to Shepard and look where it got us. If we hadn't bought into his bullshit about how _Cerberus is trustworthy now, and they're our only hope,_ we wouldn't be in this mess."

"We'd still be in _a_ mess, Lieutenant," Jacob replied. "We're not even close to being able to match the Reapers. It's a no-win scenario. Shepard's just the one who had to make the call."

"The code is uncompromising, Mr. Taylor," Samara said. "However noble his intentions were, the Commander betrayed us all to the Reapers…And by helping him capture the Collector Base I personally played a direct role in this. I must fix my _mistake_."

* * *

><p>Normandy Shuttle<p>

* * *

><p>Shepard and Miranda listened in on Samara's conversation with the others through a communications link Kasumi had discreetly opened to them.<p>

"What do we do now, Shepard?" Miranda asked. "We can't just leave our friends down there, but if Samara is a hostile then she's a threat to all of us."

"Let me talk to her," Shepard said.

"Are you insane?" Miranda replied. "You heard what she said. Justicars only think in terms of black and white. You can't talk her down."

"Maybe not," Shepard replied. "But I might be able to convince her to take care of a little unfinished business first. Take us in."

"Shepard, I know you don't want to hear this but there is another option," Miranda said. "I know how good a marksman you are. If we hold this Shuttle steady for a few moments, you'll have a clear shot-"

"I've killed enough of our allies for one day," Shepard replied grimly.

"She's _not_ our ally anymore!" Miranda argued.

"Is this how we do things now?" Shepard asked angrily. "We just made what could have been the biggest fuck up the galaxy has ever seen, and now we kill anyone who _disagrees_ with us for that?"

"They'll kill you first if you don't," Miranda replied.

"Great," Shepard said mockingly. "Now we're all doing the Reapers' job for them…Miranda, please. Just take us in."

* * *

><p>Surface of Thessia<p>

* * *

><p>"I see them," James said.<p>

The Shuttle began its descent and hovered just above the ground. Shepard and Miranda faced the others as the door opened.

"Samara, please," Jacob said. "You don't want to do this."

"What I want is inconsequential," Samara replied. "I must follow the code. Do you think I _wanted_ to kill my own daughter?-"

"Yes," Shepard interrupted. "It's why you became a Justicar in the first place. You thought that it was your responsibility, that it was unfinished business you had to take care of. Well we _both_ have unfinished business with Cerberus now. You told me that, as a friend, you promised to aid me against the Reapers when the time came. Well now it's time."

"I am sorry, Commander," Samara replied. "I am no longer sworn to your service, meaning that I cannot ignore your crimes."

"We're doing the job you swore to do," Shepard replied. "We're going to take out the Collector Base…for good this time."

"What?" Jacob started.

"Whatever's happening with Cerberus, that place is ground zero," Shepard continued. "If we destroy it, we destroy them. That's an entire army the Reapers have that we can cut off from them."

"It doesn't make any sense that they'd have an army," Miranda started. "They've never had the numbers for that. Where are they getting….?"

"Enough," Samara said. "You _gave _Cerberus, and through them the Reapers, the means to do this. You convinced our leaders to follow a plan that destroyed what fleets we had left and doomed Thessia."

"We'll make this right, Samara," Shepard said.

"The code will not allow it," Samara replied. "This one good act will not undo the evil you have done. Your crimes are too severe for that. May you find peace in the embrace of the goddess." She immobilized Shepard with her biotics and charged up an crushing attack to snap his neck.

"No!" Miranda cried. She hit Samara with a biotic Warp, breaking her concentration and releasing Shepard. Samara retaliated with a Reave attack that broke through Miranda's shields and Miranda drew her pistol and fired to force Samara into cover, giving her shields time to re-charge. She took aim for another shot but Samara ripped the gun from her hands with her biotics. Miranda hit her with another Warp in return. Samara shrugged it off and continued towards her, using her pistol to keep her now unarmed opponent suppressed. Miranda Overloaded Samara's Shields and tried to retreat but the Justicar kept coming, forcing her back into cover every time she tried to move.

"You have fought well," Samara said as she reached Miranda's position. "But you are also sentenced to die."

She grabbed Miranda with her biotics, Lifted her up, and prepared a killing blow…but suddenly felt a piercing pain in the arm where her power was focused. An Omni-blade emerged through it and Shepard de-cloaked behind her, pulling the blade out of her arm and moving it over her throat.

"Last warning," he said. "Don't make me do this. We're not your enemies, Samara."

"I do not have a choice," Samara replied. "I must live _and _die by the code. I have lived by it longer than all of your lives put together. If it is my time, so be it."

"Dammit, Samara," Shepard said. He motioned towards all the devastation in the distance. "Look around us. Look at your homeworld. Isn't _this_ what you're fighting for? Don't you want to a make a difference in the _real_ fight?"

"I am sworn to my duty," Samara answered. "I cannot make exceptions. I do not negotiate with my targets."

"Samara, I know that you are honorable and true to your code, but this is bigger than honor," Shepard said. "Do you think honor will matter if the Reapers win and we all die?"

"Your lack of honor is what put us in this position, Shepard," Samara told him. "When we met I told you it might come to this someday."

"_And_ we did a lot of good together," Shepard replied. "We still can. There are a lot of enemies much more dangerous than me out there. We can fight them together. You know it's the right thing to do."

"I serve my code, Commander," Samara said. "I do not make deals with criminals in order to catch more important targets like your courts do. My duty is to punish the wicked-"

"-_And_ to protect the innocent!" Shepard interrupted. "A lot of innocent people out there still need your help. Join me and we can save them."

"Whatever you two are going to do, just do it!" James yelled. "We're about to be overrun here!"

"Very well," Samara said. "You may go…_for now_."

"What about you?" Shepard asked, as the crew boarded the Shuttle.

"I will remain here to protect Thessia and its people as best I can," she replied. "See to your war, save who you can. But if we meet again, I will show you no mercy."

Several gunshots rang out and Samara collapsed, dead. "Not a problem," Miranda said. She holstered her pistol and signaled the Shuttle for take-off.

"You...you killed her," Shepard said.

"She would have done the same to us the next chance she got," Miranda replied. "A Justicar is a dangerous enemy to have. Now let's move."

* * *

><p>Normandy Bridge<p>

* * *

><p>The CIC elevator opened and Kaiden and Jack stepped out. "What's our status, Joker?" Kaiden asked.<p>

"Geth reinforcements responded to our distress calls. They're covering our retreat and picking up survivors from the disabled ships for evac," Joker replied. "So far our lines are holding but the Reapers are getting more aggressive. Now that we have more defenses in place they've stopped sending Collector boarding parties and are engaging the fleet directly again…Uh, Major. It looks like the Council is hailing us…They're requesting to talk to you specifically."

"Open a channel," Kaiden said. "I'll take it in the comm room." He walked there and activated the QEC.

"Major Alenko, we have an important matter to discuss with you," the Asari Councilor said. "We understand that you let Commander Shepard escape on Thessia."

"I didn't _let_ him escape, he-" Kaiden started.

"Save it," the Turian Councilor interrupted. "We know what really happened down there."

"I chose to disengage and help coordinate the fleets' retreat," Kaiden replied. "That was the best way to save as many lives as possible."

"And you did an admirable job," The Asari Councilor said. "But Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson are also our best leads to Cerberus and the Illusive Man. Had you followed your orders and captured them we could have interrogated them, found out how Cerberus accomplished this and what they're planning."

"What about the rest of the war?" Kaiden asked. "The Reapers are still our biggest threat."

"The entire military might of the galaxy is worrying about that right now, Major," the Turian Councilor said. "We're here to talk about _your _mission."

"With Shepard disavowed, the Normandy needs a new captain and you're the best candidate for the job," Councilor Udina said. "In addition, the Council has agreed to grant you SPECTRE status. Congratulations, Major."

"I'm…a SPECTRE now?" Kaiden asked.

"Yes," the Salarian Councilor replied. "You have proven yourself very capable and unlike Shepard's other allies, you did not join Cerberus with him after his unexpected return. Now you must prove your loyalty once more."

"Your orders are to neutralize Commander Shepard…_by any means necessary_," the Asari Councilor said. "If you refuse, you will be branded as a traitor as well."

* * *

><p>Normandy Shuttle<p>

* * *

><p>"We need to find a safe destination to hide out temporarily," Miranda said. "The Alliance and Council will still be guarding the Relay, so we can't leave the system yet."<p>

"What do you mean they're _guarding _the Relay?" James asked.

"As I'm sure you gathered from our encounter with the Justicar, Shepard is being blamed for the failure of this attack and the sabotage of our allies' ships-"

"Sabotage?" Jacob asked.

"It was a mistake to use the Hades Tech," Miranda answered. "The Reapers were able to hack the signal somehow and they turned it back against us, disabling every ship in our network. Since this was _our_ plan, the rest of the galaxy wants our heads. The Normandy has already been boarded by Alliance personnel looking for us and I barely got out of there before they did. We can't go back there."

"So if we can't leave the system and we can't go back to the Normandy, where _do _we go?" James asked.

"I know someone who could probably smuggle us out," Kasumi said. "The _Shadow Broker_ is generally good at that kind of thing."

"Make the call," Miranda replied.

Commander Shepard watched in silence, shaken by what had happened back on Thessia. A few hours ago he had been so sure that his plan would work _because it had to_. He had ignored all the warnings from his friends and pushed forward, going all in on a half-baked plan that had ended in disaster. This was supposed to be their _secret weapon_, the Reapers' hidden weakness no one had seen before…but the Reapers had seen coming from a mile away, just like every other tactic the galaxy had tried against them it seemed. _Confidence born of ignorance_, he thought, reflecting back to his first conversation with _Sovereign_. If only he had known just how true that statement was regarding his plan.

Shepard knew he wasn't a particularly great strategist. His plans often worked due to the sheer abilities and drive of his squad and he was known for this uncanny ability to win battles against superior odds through his tremendous willpower. But the Reapers were too big of threat for this. It might have worked for small scale ground battles or the assault on the Collector Base, but he couldn't just _will_ the galactic war with the Reapers to turn in their favor. They were too powerful and too _intelligent_. Every move he made, they had either seen coming or were able to adjust to. A few hours ago, he had hope in a plan: a last-ditch effort to end things once and for all. Now he had to cope with the fact that everything he had done before was for false hope, and as far as he knew there was no _new plan_ to stop the Reapers. _We fight or we die_, he thought, _I guess that's all we have left._


End file.
